Black 'n' White
by antz2u
Summary: Tenoh Haruka is a bad cop. Kaioh Michiru is a righteous lawyer. The two of them met, and Tenoh Haruka's life changed. To someone who she is supposed to be. My first HM long fic.
1. A Favour

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters from the anime Sailormoon.

Author's Note: Here it is. My first HM long fic. The first few chapters will concentrate more on Haruka because I want to let you all guys know how bad Haruka is. Am glad to receive reviews to improve my writing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They are coming. Tires stretching sound can be hear now. They have reached the last corner. Who's coming in first? Now…it's…it's the Shita's Jaquar XK. Oh no, will this race will be the first defeat for Akechi? Wait. Wait. Something's cutting out from behind of the Jaquar XK. Yes!! It's Akechi's Saturn Sky. He's cutting out and passing the blue car. They almost reached the finished line and………ladies and gentleman, Akechi won the race again….."

"Congrats Ha….."

"Hey, mind your word."

"Sorry. Congrats buddy." Takeshi took a step forward and hugged Akechi. Takeshi took 5 rolls of money from his jacket pocket and handed it to Akechi. "It's yours"

"Thanks." Akechi slipped the money into her jacket, and tossed her car key to Takeshi. "As usual, take care of my baby."

"Sure. Next race is between Hashin and Koichin. Want to bet some?"

Akechi scratch her own temple, and thought for a while. Then she shook her head. "Nah. I don't have confidence in those two. Besides……" Akechi turned her attention to the crowds. Girls, guys were cheering for the racers. She raised her cap a bit to have a clearer view of the crowds. Akechi was no stranger to the crowds. She is the all time champion of the illegal race in Tokyo. Everybody knew her. Guys were envy of her skills and her popularities among the girls and girls would sacrifice anything to get Akechi talked to them. Akechi knew the girls were crazy for her not because she's good looking or man. Everybody knew she is a tomboy. The girls went after her because she is the top racer in illegal race and she earned a lot of money from winning the races. They like her money and her fame.

The crowd knew Akechi is the illegal race champion. Besides this little information, except Takeshi, no one really knew who Akechi is. She always wears a cap that hid her face, and she did not interact with other people including the other racers. Everytime when the race was over, she will picked a girl then left the scene. Only from the girls that slept with Akechi before, did the crowd know Akechi was a girl. And those girls didn't really know what Akechi looked like. Akechi always had a make out with them in a very very dark room and left before the sun shone on them. Akechi's real identity is a mystery to them and for Akechi's part, there's a secret in her that can't be told to anyone.

"Besides, it's time for me to pick up the girl of the night." Akechi said in a cold voice. It's time for her to pick up a girl and left. And the girls knew it too. The girls will stare at Akechi from far away, hoping they will be the lucky one. It's not that Akechi was interested with the materialistic girls, just that she hope she can find some comfort and use them to brush away the unhappy memories that occupied her mind most of the time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was wearing her pants when her phone rang.

"Yes….what? Ok. I come right now." She grabbed her jacket and closed the door without even bother to look at the naked woman who was sleeping peacefully on the bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the living and was greeted by two uniform officers at the main door. Everything's in the living room was in order except there was splashed of blood on the ground and on the white wall. On top of the blood was a dead woman's body sprawling on the floor with back faced up. There were multiple stab wounds on the body's back. I saw other few officers were walking around the house, taking picture and gathering evidence. I got a pair of gloves from one of my men and wore it on my own.

"Haruka." Kenchin came out from one of the rooms and walked near to me.

"Has the coroner arrived?" I asked.

"Not yet. We had called her. She said she will reach in 5 minutes time." I nodded my head. Then Peter whispered something to my ear, "There is a man in the master bedroom. When I reached here, I found he was sitting in the bedroom, shaking hard and he was holding a knife. I believe, it was the murder weapon."

"Did anyone saw her holding the knife except you?" I whispered back.

"No. I quickly took the knife away and make sure he hasn't spoken to anyone. I recognized the man. He's one of the directors of Asia Tech (L) Company, the leading technology company in Japan."

I nodded and headed my way to the master bedroom. I opened the door and saw an old man was sitting on the bed. His head hung low and was still trembling. I recognized him too. Mr Hamata Yakuza. He owned the biggest share in the Asia Tech (L) Company. I stood in front of him and scrutinized him for a while. From head to toe. My past experience told me that no doubt he was the murderer. I silently locked backed the door.

"Mr Hamata." I called for him. He did not give me any response. He was mumbling something under his own breathe but I can't hear it clearly. I called his name once again and again he didn't give me any response. I kicked the bed in furious and grabbed him by the collar and pulled it near to mine.

"I'm calling for you bastard and you better answer me if you want to save your ass out from this mess." Then I roughly pushed him back to bed. He stared at me with timid eyes and gulped.

I took a chair and sat in front of him. "You are Hamata Yakuza right?" Again he just looked at me. I inhaled a deep breath and repeated my question calmly. "Are you Hamata Yakuza, one of the directors of Asia Tech (L) Company?" He slowly nodded his head.

"Good. At least you are giving me response now. Who's the dead body outside?"

Hamata shook his head and started to cry. He buried his face on her palm and sob.

"Damm. Look at me." Still crying. "I said LOOK AT ME!" Hamata slowly raised his head up. His eyes were fixed on the ground and he was still sobbing.

"Look, be cooperate with me and I will get you out from this mess."

"I'm in….innocent." Hamata stammered in between his sobbing.

"I don't care you are innocent or not. If you want to save yourself, then answer my few questions obediently and I promise you will be saved. UNDERSTAND?" I emphasized my last word with harder tones. Hamata slowly nodded his head.

"Who was the woman outside?"

"My…my sec…secretary."

"Just secretary?"

There was a long paused before Hamata answered the question. "Sh….she was m….my mistress too."

"You wife knew bout your affair?" Hamata shook his head. "Any other people knew bout your affair with this woman?" Hamata shook his head again. "You mean you don't know or nobody knew bout it?"

"Nobody knew bout it."

"Why did you kill her?"

"It was an accident." Hamata started to get panic again.

"Tell me how it happened."

Hamata took a deep breathe. "We quarreled. She wanted me to divorce with my wife. I rejected it. She got mad and threatened me she will expose our affair to the public. I pleaded her not to do so but she won't listen. She started to run away. I was afraid. I afraid she really will tell the whole world bout our affair. I was panic. I… I don't know what had crossed my mind. Later when I got my conscience backed, only I realized I had made a big mistake. I ki…..killed her." Hamata started to shake uncontrollably again.

I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. My mind was running, analyzing Hamata's statement. After a while I turned my attention backed to Hamata and smiled. "Mr Hamata, you have to follow us back to police station to record a new statement. However, you have the rights to remain silent until your lawyer arrived. Although you were the main suspect in the case, I allow you to be on bail as I found there was other person in the house, most probably another suspect, when the murder took place. I assume the other suspect had bad intentions towards you and may have killed your secretary because your secretary may had accidentally found the second suspect, intrude your house. A new statement will be faxed to your office in few days time. For the time being, I passed you to my colleagues to handle your statement."

I stood up and walked to the entrance. As I opened the door, I turned back to face Hamata. "Mr. Hamata Yakuza, don't forget, you owe me a favour." I smiled, bowed and left the room leaving Hamata in confused state.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. Reviews, reviews. First, I would like to apologize because it will took me a very long time to update this story. My work consume most of my time and at the same time I working on another story at Strawberry Panic. So, for those who love my story, I hope you all guys will patiently wait for me. Thanks.


	2. Not Guilty

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters from the anime Sailormoon. By the way, do I always have to write the disclaimer?

Author's note: I find this chapter is quite bored but it can't be helped cause I have to clear some matters up for better understanding of the story. So enjoy and...reviews please.

I took at look at my watch. Half past 2. He was late again. I waited for him patiently and took a sip of my hot chocolate. I stared out through the cafe's transparent window and my mind started to wander to somewhere else. The sun was shining brightly in the sky.

"_Hope it won't rain later._" I thought.

Kenchin came just in time to interrupt my train of thoughts.

"Sorry Haruka. I'm late." Kenchin took her seat in front of and placed his order.

"Have you done what I've told you to do?" I asked without even looked at him. My eyes were still fixed on the outside scenery.

"Of course." Kenchin suddenly lowered his voice. "I had wiped away the fingerprints from the knife and place several extra footprints on the floor. I think that would be enough." I nodded my head. After a while, I handed a pouch to Kenchin. Kenchin quickly grabbed the pouch and checked the content inside. "How much is it this time?"

"200k yen."

Kenchin stopped counting the money inside the pouch. He stared at me and his jaw dropped, nearly hit the ground. "To…to..two….hundred …tho..thousand yen?" Kenchin stammered. Wow. I can change a new sports car now. And I want to but this, that, that and that, and this…." Kenchin started to list out the things that he wanted to buy.

"I think you forgot to bring your brain out today. A low-rank officer drives a sports car. Besides the things that you listed out earlier, you should add more things in it."

"What is that?" Kenchin asked with an innocent face.

"A big bag."

"For what?"

"To pack your things and take your ass with you to the jail."

Kenchin quickly shut his mouth.

"The outlook of the car is not important. You can modified the inside parts. It still can give you the same satisfaction." I voiced out my opinion.

"Seems I don't have much choice." Kenchin looked glum at first. But then he giggled again when he took a peek at his pouch.

"And don't throw all your money away. Save some for your mother." I took another roll of money from my jacket and handed it to Kenchin. "This is for your mum"

Kenchin sighed. "You can be a good 'son-in-law' to my mother. Pity, my sister died early."

"Even if your sister is still alive, she won't agree my relationship with your sister. I still remember how your mum throws me out of her house when she first discovers my relationship with your sister." I smiled at myself when I think backed the incident.

"Yeah, but mum is a changed person since Sis passed away. At least she treats your differently now. She invites you to our home next week for dinner."

I considered the invitation for a while then I nodded my head.

"I have to go now. You foot the bill. Remember to pass the money to your mum" I gave out my last order and leave.

A man in black suit was walking out from the court with a woman on his arm. Once he came out, a bunch or reporters flocked towards him and busy took his pictures. The man's smile widened and waved his hand while he makes his way to his limo.

"Mr Yakuza, you were found not guilty with first degree murder and is cleared from all charges. Can you tell us what is your feeling now?"

"I'm glad. But not because I was found not guilty. It's because there's justice in our country. Because of this justice, I walk out from the court as a free man."

"Rumours said that the deceased was your mistress. What's your comment on this rumours Mr Yakuza?"

"You already said it was rumours. Smart people like you all guys won't believe the rumours right?"

"Mrs Yakuza, what's your opinion on this rumours?"

"I'm 110 believe with my husband."

Both of them entered the limo and left the scene while the reporters were still busy clicking their cameras.

It started to rain again. Why the sky always rain, when everytime I visit this place. Is it maybe the God wanted me to know, he fully understood my feeling? I stopped in front of a tomb and put a bouquet of roses beside the tomb. I squatted down, wiped away the rain that were washing the picture on the tomb. I smiled at my own silliness. The rain kept pouring down. How can I wipe the rain away? I stood on my feet again.

"Your mum invites me to her house next week. For dinner. She had forgiven me. Maybe at last, she knew our relationship is real. That my feeling for you is true. You still remember who's Makoto? I bumped on her last week. She had just opened a restaurant at Akasaka area. I've been there once. The place is nice. So do the food. Both you and I know, she can be a good chef and now she really make it. Your brother had just purchased a dog last week. It's a…a…. I forgot what type is it. I wonder this one can last for how long. If I'm not mistaken the last one last for 4 months right. And he had…….."

That's how I usually spend my day with her. Kept her updated with everyone's current news. Only at this place, you can see the real Tenoh Haruka.


	3. Infamous Lawyer

Disclaimer: I did not know any charactersfrom the anime Sailormoon.

Author's Note: My earlier plan was to feature Michiru in later chapter. But as the story goes, it will focus more on Michiru and Haruka so I thought, it's better I bring out Michiru now for early introduction. What gives me the biggest headache is the Japanaese name for other characters. Aiks. Hope that I didn't make it like a French name or Spanish name otherwise it will sounds weird.

petiyaka: Please welcome...Kaioh Michiru...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning, Haruka."

"Morning, Chikane. Any special news today?" I asked before I make my way back to my office. Chikane is one my subordinates in my team and my team consists of 5 people, including me. One of them is Kenchin.

"No. But someone's waiting for you in your office." Chikane reported to me. I arched my eyes brows with curiosity.

"Who's that?" I asked and automatically looked at my office. But of course the door was closed and I can't see anything.

"Well she leaves a name card just now…."Chikane started to search for the name card through her messy table with tons of files on her desk, "…….she said she's a lawyer. From the government….." Chikane mumbled in between her search, "………and she's very pretty…." Chikane stopped her hands and gave me a wink then continue with her quest.

I let her took her time while I used this free time to rewind back the cases that I recently handled and the cased that I had passed to the court.

"Here it is." Chikane grinned childishly at me and handed me the name card. "Her name is Kaioh Michiru."

My eyes widened when I heard that name. I turned my back prepare to leave without even bother to take the name card. But it was too late. My office door swung open and someone called my name.

"Good morning, Inspector Tenoh."

I froze at the spot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is bad. The last person that I would like to meet in my life is Kaioh Michiru. She was an infamous lawyer among the polices. I never met her before but that's what I heard from my other colleagues. Whenever the polices failed to press charges against a person that she thought was the criminal, she will 'bite' on the case and the police officers non-stopped and even conduct her own investigation without even care for the proper procedure. All the officers won't want to have acquaintance with her.

"Something for drink?" I asked politely since I think I'm the host now.

"No need. Thank you." She smiled.

Oh, what a beauty. I'm sure agreed with Chikane now. No doubt, Kaioh Michiru is truly a very beautiful girl. Her smiles almost melt my heart as I started to wonder whether the rumours was just some rumours after all. I started to enjoyed her accompany and flashed out my most charming smile.

"So, is there anything I can help you, Ms Kaioh?"

"Yeah." Her voice suddenly became very cold. "I just received a withdrawal report from your department"

"Withdrawal report?" I stared at her with confused eyes.

"Yes. The withdrawal of the main witness, Ms Tamao Shiya from Konichin Hotel's raping case. I would like to know the reason why."

Now, it's not really just a rumours after all. I started to feel she's hard to deal with. I maintained my relax composure although I can feel she's scrutinizing me from head to toes.

"I thought this is Mr Tako Awata's case." I stated as a matter of fact.

"There are other cases that need Mr Tako's attention now. So this case was handed to me." Michiru explained.

I nodded my head slightly. "Ms Tamao never stated the reason why. She just said she wanted to pull off from the case. I did try to persuade her to reconsider her decision but she said her decision is final. So I have no choice but to drop the case." I put up a saddened face as a part of show.

"But you are a police. The evidence is there. The witness is there. The culprit is Natsuki Iwa and everybody knows bout it. How can you just let him go like that?" Michiru started to raise her voice.

I started to have headache. All the beauties and elegance that I saw on Michiru earlier, has gone with the wind. She's more troublesome than I thought. "Ms Kaioh. Let me straighten out few things. Firstly, I didn't let the culprit go. Secondly, Natsuki Iwa is innocent unless he's proven guilt by the court. Thirdly, the evidence is there but not the witness. She's gone."

"And you mustn't let her go. As a police you must make sure all the law breakers should get what they deserve." Michiru kept pressing on me.

"Ms.Kaioh, bear in mind, one very important thing." I said in a very serious tone. "Ms Tamao Shiya, is not just the main witness of this case. She's the victim of the case also. Have you ever handle a raping case before? If you do, sure you will know what questions will be asked by the advocates. They will humiliate the victim in front of the public. They will harass the victim, make their emotion become unstable and doubt their very own statement. It takes a very long time and courage for victim to collect herself back. At first, I'm quite proud and muse with Ms Tamao's decision to stand up against the rapist. I don't know what had happened to her that causes her to change her decision but I won't blame her. I know the consequence may be too much for her to bear." My face softened when I finished my sentence.

"But if we let the culprit go, there is a chance where he will strike again. And there will be another victim. Is this what you want to see, Inspector Tenoh?" Michiru gritted her own teeth in anger.

"Don't you understand Ms Kaioh. Ms Tamao has the rights to drop the charges. I'm a police. But I'm a human being too. I won't force anyone to do something that their mentally cannot endure. Imagine Ms Kaioh, if you were the victim, what will you do?"

"I will not let this thing happen to me"

"What do you mean by you won't let this thing happen to you? Are you trying to say you are different from Ms Tamao? And you are a smart lawyer, unlike Ms Tamao and she can only blame her own stupidity of what had happened to her now? Is it what you mean?" I purposely accuse her.

"No. All I want to say is, I know how to protect myself." She looked away from me. Michiru felt ashamed with herself as she had said something that make me felt like she was insulting Ms Tamao but in the fact she was not.

"But if it really happened, I will testify against the accused." There was no hesitation in her answer.

I imagined myself slapped my own head. I should have known the answer. I sighed in defeat.

"Anyway, I have done my duty as a police. I had investigated the case, collected the evidence and witness and persuaded Ms Tamao to reconsider her decision. I know the first trial will take place on tomorrow, but since we had lost the main witness, sorry there's nothing I can do now." I shook my head and looked at Michiru.

"That means you decided to close the case now."

I nodded.

"Sorry for the interruption." Michiru got up and get her bag. Before she left, she turned to me and said, "I will get her back." Then she banged the door.

I sighed for the second time. I took my phone and make a phone call. "It's me. I suggest you better get her out from the country now."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohh... What a bad first encounter. Michiru will be absent from the story for 1 to 2 chapters. When she reappear, what will happen to both of them? Should I put up a fighting scene for them? Haha. reviews please...

Luckily I have half day off today so I manage to complete the 3rd chapter so fast. 2 chapters in 1 day. Wow. Enjoy.

spikesagitta: Thz for your advice. Pity both English and grammar are my weakness. There's time when I want to describe the scene in more details, but because of my limitation in my english, so I decided to give up. But I will keep on learning. Thz.


	4. I'm a Police

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters from the anime Sailormoon.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm trying to read more newspaper and English novel to improve my bad English. Hope there will improvement in the future. Michiru will appear for a short while in this chapter and... well, read on to find out.

I walked past through the crowded dancing floor, headed my way to the bar counter. I tapped on the bar table to get the bartender's attention. One of the bartenders came near and greeted me.

"Hi, boss. Long time no see. How's life?"

"Fine. See?" I raised my both hands and turn around on the spot, to let the bar tender had a clearer view of me. He laughed.

"Where's your other boss?" I asked. The bartender jerked his head to the left side, indicating the other boss was in his office. I thanked him, and pushed my way through the crowded dancing floor once more before I reached the office front door. I knocked on the door and waited. No response. I knocked again. Again no response. This time I banged on the door. Someone was shouting 'coming'. The door was being opened, revealing another blond, a bit taller than me. His left hand was busy adjusting his messy shirt, while his right stayed on the door knob. His smiled widened when he saw me.

"Haruka!" He gave me a hug and quickly closed the door behind her. I saw a glimpse of a half naked woman lying on the couch before the door was closed.

"Long time no see, my cousin. I miss you like hell. You should come here more often, since you have you shares on this pub. Even my regular customer came here more often than you do."

I ignored his complaint. He led me to the other side of the pub, away from the blasting music, to have a better conversation.

"Whos's the girl inside your office? If I'm not mistaken, your girlfriend's hair color supposed to be red color. But I saw the one inside your office is dark brown color." I asked the first question.

He smiled sheepishly. "Rei had gone back to hometown."

"That's why that girl was here?"

"Just one night. Rei won't know. Only if you don't tell her." He grinned.

"You always have uncountable 'one night'. One day if you contracted with HIV disease, let me have the honor to be the first one to know it, so I can closed this pub and pack whatever thing belong to me before you spread it out to the others customer and get me into trouble."

"How dare you curse me like that? I thought I'm your beloved cousin." He put up a fake sad face. I sighed at his childishness. He, Tenoh Tsukota, was 2 years older than. He's the only cousin that I have. We grown up together at Kyoto until my father decided to move to Tokyo 7 years ago. We played together, entered the same school, studied in the same class, and almost chased the same girl. Our relationship was too good for others to believe we were just plainly a relative and a good friend to each other. We still kept in touch and will visit each other whenever we have free times after I had moved to Tokyo. 3 years ago, he followed my footsteps to study at Tokyo. Not long, he gave up his studies, and decided to run a small business by himself. Because of the capital problem, at last he opened this pub with me as one of the shareholders. I did not interfere much on this business. I let him be the decision maker. No one knew I'm one of the owners except for those who were working at the pub. I continued my job as a police, Special Crime Unit, Team B's Chief Inspector, Tenoh Haruka.

"I come here to inform you that, the Narcotics department there had just promoted a Sergeant to Inspector. For this month he will be very busy checking out all the night life business, passing up his 'home work'. You better keep your eyes close on the pub. I don't want any trouble." I warned him. He just nodded his head.

"Send my regards to uncle and aunt."

"You leave now?" He asked quickly. There was sadness in his eye. I hate to admit it but I knew my cousin love me very much. Not that kind of love of course. But since 2 and half years ago, I barely find my cousin anymore. If not because of he kept on begging me to be his partner, I won't use the money, the money that I earn through indecent ways, to set up a business with him. I'm a changed person. I'm not the same Tenoh Haruka, who played together with Tsukota, entered the same school as Tsukota, and chased the same girl as Tsukota anymore.

I smiled. "Not so soon, my dear cousin. I won't let you go back to screw that girl so soon. How am I going to explain to Rei, my future cousin-in-law?"

Tsukota chuckled. "Good. Let me get us some drinks." Tsukota left his seat and walked back to bar counter. I shifted my weight to another side, to make myself more comfortable. I jerked my head to the right side when I heard giggling sounds. A group of people consists of 4 guys and 2 girls were drinking and playing happily. From their reddened face, I deduct, some of them were drunk. One of the girls turned to my side and saw me staring at them. The girl winked at me and grinned. I ignored her and looked way.

"Cocky blonde." The girl mumbled.

She walked to my side with unsteady pace and stood beside of me. I raised my head to meet her gaze. She suddenly grabbed my hand and placed it on her breast. The she shouted to her friends.

"Guys help. Help. This guy molests me." My eyes widened and before I can react. One of the guys grabbed my shoulder and hit me on my face. I dropped to the floor and groaned in pain. 2 guys pulled me up, and the same guy that punched me earlier kicked me on my stomach. I kneeled down, wrapped my own stomach and gritted my teeth in pain. The same guy again, grabbed an empty bottle and raised it up. Just as the guy wanted to swing the bottle down, something stopped his movement. He took a stepped back and dropped the bottle. He wanted to run but was stopped by me on time.

"Don't you dare to take one more step; otherwise I will shoot you at once." I pointed my gun at him. Everyone was startled. I stood up slowly, with a hand still placed on my stomach. I spit some liquid out. It was red in color. It was my blood. I showed my police pass out. "Police." My voice was weak and I stared at them one by one. They were fear on their eyes. My gun had cleared their mind from any liquor effect. Without a warning, I kicked the guy's stomach. The one who was beating me just now. Then I grabbed the empty bottle on the ground and smashed it on his head. The guy dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"H….hey…. Yo….you…can't do….do…. that." One of the guys stammered. I turned to the stammered guy.

"Why can't I?" I dared him back. He gulped. I put my hand on my left cheek, the place where I was being hit. It was hurt. My mood was so bad now. It was all written on my face. "Damm." I cursed silently. My fiery teals eyes were fixed on the girl who accused me molested her just now.

"Wh….what?" The girl looked down, away from my burning gaze.

I took a deep breathe to calm myself. I dug my hand into my pocket, and took a packet of pills out, then thrown it on their table.

"Police." I introduced myself once again. "You all are under arrest for drug possessing." My voice was calm but serious.

"How can you do that? You frame us. We saw it. We can lodge a complaint against you" The other guy exclaimed.

I smirked. "Do you think my colleagues will believe me or believe a bunch of rebellious rascals like you all?" They all kept quiet.

I continued. "Of course as a wise police, I know some of you are innocent." I grinned. I started to enjoy my own little game. "I only want the bad culprit to follow me back to the police station. The rest, may go home now."

Once I finished my sentence, all eyes were set on the girl who accused me just now. The girl's face turned pale.

"You guys…won't le..leave me right?" The girl looked at her friends with pleading and teary eyes.

"……Sorry….. Kiko." One of them said.

"I assume there won't be any objections from you all." I grabbed Kiko's wrist and stared hard at her. "You. Follow me." I dragged her away while she shouted for help from her friends. Her friends can only looked at Kiko helplessly.

I dragged her to the back lane and pushed her to wall. Then I slapped her face hard. She cried. I pointed my gun at her head and whispered to her ear. "Tell me, how I molested you just now. Like this?"

I put my hand under her shirt and slowly moved my hand to her bra. I unhooked it then slipped my hand to her breast. I rubbed it gently then squeezed it. The girl was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Is it like this?" I repeated the question and chuckled.

"No…no.. please…." Kiko begged me.

I ignored her pleading and slowly move my hand down. And down. And down. I slid my hand into her undergarment, slowly ran my fingers down to her private part.

"No…………" The girl was crying hard now.

"I thought you like it." My face was close to hers.

"No……. I beg you. Please………"

I stopped my hand near Kiko's private part. From a playful expression, I changed backed to a serious face once more.

"Remember this lesson. Think carefully before you try to mess up with the person." I said in deep and husky voice. Then I turned my back around, make my way back to the pub.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look dear, this is the first generation of the Ferrari car." A man ran around the car like a child found a new toy.

Michiru sighed. "Daddy, can you please don't be so childish. There are many people at here."

"I'm not childish. I'm just excited." Michiru's father explained.

"Ok. Running around the exhibited car at a car show is call excited and not childish." Michiru said then glanced at a bunch of kids who were running around at the Ferrari car show. "Excited. Not childish." Michiru repeated the words. She shook her head and sighed. She knew her father is a F1 mania but she never thought her father can be so uncontrollable like now. No wonder her mother insisted not to join them.

"Michi, Michi this way. Over there is the car that Michael Schumacher drove before he retire from F1."

Before Michiru could protest, her father had run to the spot that he mentioned earlier. Michiru shook her head once.

"God, please help me." Michiru whispered. Reluctantly, Michiru followed his father route until someone at the other side of the car show caught her eyes.

"Inspector Tenoh? The guy beside her is……….. OMG."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Since you like it so much, I send the car to your house tomorrow." Natsuki Iwa said. "As gratitude from me for lending me a helping hand."

"Yeah. Then I drive the car around the city, waiting to be invited for a free a coffee from ACB (Anti Corruption Bureau) and clean my ass, pack my bag, prepare to spend some honeymoon time at jail right?" My sight never left the latest Ferrari sports car, which was exhibited in the car show, right in front of me.

Natsuki Iwa laughed. "Nice joke Tenoh. Nice joke." He patted my back then we headed on to the next car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would like to apologize to all Haruka's fans for making Haruka so bad. And to those who like the bad side of Haruka, you will see more in the coming chapters. As usual, reviews.


	5. An Actor

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters from the anime Sailormoon.

Author's Note: Thanks. Thanks for the reviews.

RukaMichi92: Yeah. Am trying hard to read all the HM fics. Keke.

Spikessagitta: I can't think of any Japanese name. Just use whatever names that pop out from my mind.

JamKatt: Thanks for the advice. I don't know I have disable the 'anonymous reviews' function and I have enable it. Thanks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tenoh's speaking. Yeah… what? Wait….wait. "I looked around, to make sure there was no one else besides myself. "Ok. Go on." I kept my voice to the lowest. "You mean they have changed the location……. Where….. Ok…an abandoned factory…Ok….at…….Ok. You better get it right this time; otherwise you won't get a penny from me." I ended the conversation and whistling happily back to my room, without even realized, someone was eavesdropping my conversation just now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

0315. I took a peek at the centre hall out from my first floor hiding place. No one had arrived yet. I continued to wait patiently.

Half an hour had past. Still no sign of other human's life, except my teammates and I. Chikaru slowly crawled to my side.

"Haruka, it's almost an hour. Will they come?" Chikaru whispered.

I took a looked at my watch. Then I turned my attention to my teammates. They were worried. "Wait for a while more. Wake up guys. Be alert."

Once I gave out my order, were heard some engine running sound. 1, no, it was 2 cars. The engine stopped. Then the door closing sound. Footsteps were coming in through the main entrance.1, 2, 3. 3 of them. All in black coats. 2 of them were holding a suitcase, each. They walked into the center of the hall. They jerked their head around, to make sure no one was following them. After they had satisfied with it, man A handed his suitcase to man C. My teammates, including myself, withdraw our own gun and getting prepared.

"This is the thing that you want." Man A said. Man C opened the suitcase and checked the contents inside. Man C nodded his head and gave her own suitcase to man A. Man A passed the suitcase to man B. Just like man C, man B checked the contents inside the suitcase.

I felt my team was getting nervous. I raised up my right hand to halt their advancement. It's not the time yet. Man B nodded his head and closed the suitcase. They shook hand with each other.

"Now!" I ordered. My team rushed out from the back of the big containers. But before we could reach, another group of people appeared from the different direction and surrounded the black coats men.

"Police!" One of the men from the group introduced himself. I recognized him. Suichi Kuwabara. Special Crime Unit, Team C's Senior Inspector. My main rival in the force. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Sorry, Tenoh. Looks like I have outsmart you this time. You were too……slow." Kuwabara giggled.

"What are you doing at here?" Kenchin asked.

"Doing what are you guys going to do but too slow to do it. Say, Tenoh. I wish there was a mirror at here, so you can see your own shocking face. It's priceless Tenoh. Your own shocking face." Kuwabara grinned wider. There was nothing else for me to say.

Kuwabara turned around. "You all are under arrest for drugs dealing. You have the rights to remain silent, but everything that you said, may be used against you, in the court." Kuwabara took out his handcuffs.

All the 3 black coat men burst into laughter simultaneously.

"What are you laughing at?" Kuwabara was getting annoyed.

"I was just wondering, what makes you think we were dealing drugs." Man A cockily said.

Kuwabara took a suitcase from man B's hand, that contain packets of white powder and showed it to man A. "If this is not drugs, then tell me, what it is?"

"Simple. Flour." Kuwabara was taken aback with the answer. He took a packet of white powder from the suitcase and handed it to his subordinates to taste it. His subordinate's face turned white after that.

"Er…Sir…it's a er…..a …..it's…..flour." Kuwabara did not believe his ear. Ho snatched the packet of 'flour' from his subordinate's hands and try it on his own. His face went red.

I watched the whole drama from one side and chuckled. "Kenchin, tell the team that we can retreat now. Go back, and have a nice sleep with no worries, because someone will write the report for us."

"Yes, Sir." Kenchin laughed.

Kuwabara still didn't want to give up. He grabbed the man C's collar. "How do you explain the money in another suitcase?"

"I owe this man money." Man C pointed his finger at man A. "And he needs the money to repay his other debts. Tomorrow is Saturday. The bank will be closed for 2 days. I have no choice but to repay him with cash. Sir, is there any law in this country that stated a debtor no need to repay the money that he or she borrow from her creditors? If it does, please inform me. It does help me save a lot." Man C laughed.

"FALL OUT!" Kuwabara barked at his subordinates and stormed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He slammed his hand hard on his table but his face did show any pain. He was boiling with anger.

"Two top ranking officers were fighting with each other at the operation time and the worst is, the supposed to be drugs dealing operation, turn out as flour dealing transaction. Tell me, how am I going to explain to the Commissioner, that my two high-rank officers are so easily fooled by the same piece of fake information at the same time?" The Superintendent hand was shaking with anger. He slumped back to his chair and loosened his tie.

"Kuwabara,"

"Yes, sir." Kuwabara's body stiffened.

"Your complaint case is still under investigation now. I hope you can think wisely before you act. I can't believe you beat the criminal just to force him admits the crime. I hope his allegations is not true."

"Yes sir."

"Tenoh."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Public are started to question our police's ability when you are unable to solve the last 2 big cases. I won't blame you for the witness withdrawal from the raping case, but how bout the Yakuza's secretary murder case? When can you crack the case?" Superintendent eyed straightly at me.

"1 week." I answered without giving a thought of the consequences.

"Good. 1 week you say. I will remember it. Now, out from my room and, you two better behave yourself." Superintendent warned once more.

"Yes sir!" We both saluted at the same time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I make my way into a private room at a five-star Chinese restaurant. Two men in black suits bowed as I stepped in and I took my seat, beside a grey-hair old man. The old man patted my shoulder when he saw me.

"Because of you, the dealing went smoother than I imagined. Who could have thought the real drugs dealing really took place, at another location." The man laughed out loud.

"Thanks to your men also. They can be nominated for the Oscar."

The man laughed again. "Tell me, what do you want?"

I shook my head. He patted my shoulder again. "I understand. From today onwards, you, Tenoh Haruka,is my friend. Anyone goes against you, means, they go against me also."

"Thank you." I gave him a weak smile. "I think I better go now. It's not convenient for me to stay too long."

The old man nodded his head. I stood up, bowed and left. Once I came out from the Chinese restaurant, a black car was coming towards my direction in high speed and stopped exactly at in front of me. Two men came out from the car and approached me.

"Inspector Tenoh. I'm Inspector Narita from IAD (Internal Affair Dept)." Narita flashed out his police pass to introduce himself. "We would like you to follow us back to the police station for a statement."

"……..OK." I went into their car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inspector Tenoh, did you have a meeting with Mr. Lee Pak Kew just now?" Narita asked.

"Yes."

"I assume you know who Mr. Lee really is."

"Yes. He's the leader for the most powerful yakuza group in Japan."

"As a police, you know you can't have contacts with anyone from yakuza. Especially private contacts. Why do you want to go there to meet him?"

"His men called me today said that he can provide some information bout the fake drugs dealing that took place few days ago. I don't know what he said is true or not, but I decided to take the risk if it can help me solve the case."

"Why don't you bring your men along? If it is some kind of assignment."

"Because that Lee requested me to go there alone. Everyone in the force knows my strained relationship with Lee. I'm always hot on his trail, and he always takes me as his main nemesis. Now, he requested to have a meeting with me. I don't now what traps he's going to set on me, and I can't foresee the dangers that lie ahead of me. I don't know what's his motive. I don't want to get my men into some unnecessary dangers and that's why, I went there alone."

"Ok. What did Lee say when you were there?"

I sighed and shook my head. "He humiliated me. He laughed at my own stupidity. For believing that a real drugs transaction will really take place. I guess it's one of his tricks. Once I knew he had no intention to give me the information that I wanted, I left."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No."

"…..Ok. That's all for today, Inspector Tenoh. And I would like to apologize for the trouble. You know, it's our job." We both stood up and shook hands.

"It's ok. I understand."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked away from the IAD building. I raised my head up and stared at the cloudy night sky.

"It's going to rain soon." I talked to myself. Then I turned around to have a last look at the IAD building. "I.A.D. What a troublesome department. And that hard-to-deal-with pretty lawyer. Sigh. I think I should take a break now." I shook my head and continued my way back home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's time for me to focus on Haruka and Michiru, instead of bad bad Ruka, though I can still write 1 or 2 more chapters bout it. Michiru will appear on next chapter and she will bring more headaches to Haruka.


	6. I Will Get You

Disclaimer: I did not own any character from the anime Sailormoon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please. Please…. Let them go." A man was kneeling down, begging and knocked his head on the ground for few times until his forehead was bleeding. "Please…….."

A big, fat, and bald man was busy running his hand on a girl's breast who was sitting on his lap. The bald man was laughing evilly and ignored the man's pleading.

"Please…. Mr. Kino. They are innocent. Please let them go." The man continued to 'kowtow'. The man crawled nearer to Mr. Kino and pulled Kino's trouser lightly. Kino was angered with the sudden interruption. He pulled his leg away and stepped on the man's back palm. The man let out a sharp cry in pain.

"What are you nagging over there?" Kino barked at the man. "You owe me money and you seem like you have 'forget' to pay me back. Of course I have to do something to remind you. Right?" Kino pressed his foot harder on the man's palm.

"I….kn…know. I will set….settle the debt…debts…" The man was trying his best to endure with the pain. Tears were started to flow down from his eyes.

The girl got a cigar from the table and lit it up for Kino. Kino took a puff from it then moved his foot away. He snorted. "How are you going to settle it? You know much you owe me? 500'000 yen. And how much you earn per month?" Kino stared at the ceiling, his mind was thinking something. "If I'm not mistaken, it's…….30'000 yen right?" Kino shook his head. "How much can you pay me back with your little salary? I don't think it's even enough to cover the interest." Kino walked away and poured himself a glass of whisky. The man quickly pulled his hand back and rubbed it slowly with the other hand.

"….Mr Kino…I will pay back the debts as soon as possible. Please….release my family. I….I can do anything for you. Anything. I promise" The man was pleading again. Kino put his whisky down and narrowed his eyes on the man.

"Really….anything?"

"Yes. Sure. Sure." The man nodded his head hard.

"Well…..if you insist……there's really a thing that I want you to do it for me. If you agree with it, I will release your family, and not just that. Your debts will be settled, and your family will get the same amount of your income every month without you having to work."

The man looked confused. "What I need to do?"

Kino grinned devilishly. "Just one thing. Go to jail for me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"May I?"

I was having my lunch at the police station canteen when a voice interrupted me. I raised my head up to meet with the voice's owner. Spontaneously, I packed up my files, gulped down my drinks, and prepared to leave. Michiru put her hand on my shoulder and put some weight on it, forced me to glue backed on my chair, preventing me from leaving.

"There's something I want to discuss with you." Michiru took her seat. She placed her file on the table and put her handbag aside.

"As far as I remember, I don't have any case that links me the lawyer from the government. I don't have……….."

"Yesterday, I went to Uumi's house. Remember who she is?" She waited for my response but didn't get any from me. "The main witness and victim of the Konichin Hotel's raping case."

"You don't have to report anything to me. I'm not your superior."

Michiru ignored my statement and continued. "Her neighbor told me, she had migrated to Europe. Before she left, she bought many gifts for her neighbors as gratitude from her for taking good care of her and her mother."

"So?"

"Don't you feel strange? Uumi worked as a clerk with income around 20'000 yen. With this little income, she had to pay for her sick mother medical expenses, and all of her household expenses. You can say that she had financial problem every month. How come she can buy gifts for her neighbors and migrated to other country?"

"Maybe she had won a lottery."

"Application for migration took at least 3 weeks to process. But she gets it approved just in 3 days time. Not to mention she had to wait for the visa too. How do you explain this?" She stared straightly at me.

I look away and rested my chin on my arm, in deep thought. "This is strange."

"And I know, Mr Natsuki Iwa's father is the minister of the Migration department."

"Thanks for the information. I will ask my men to check it out." I stood up and grabbed my things, prepared to leave.

"Inspector Tenoh, I believe you are connected with the main witness sudden withdrawal from the case."

I laughed. "Of course I am. I'm the chief investigator of the case. And I'm the first one to know bout the withdrawal."

"What I mean is, Natsuki Iwa had gave you some benefits, and you helped him to get the witness withdraw from the case, so he can escape from the punishment that he should deserve."

"Well, Ms Kaioh, if you were not a lawyer, you can be a perfect writer. You know, you have such a good imagination. Now, I still have few cases in my hand that needs my attention. Please excuse me." I headed my way to the exit.

"Inspector Tenoh, no matter how, I will seek for the truth for this case and I definitely will."

Michiru said it so loud until everyone's attention fall on us. I shook my head and left.

"I will get you too, Tenoh." Michiru mumbled to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few days later………

Newspaper Headlines

"**Mr Hamata Yakuza's Secretary Murder Case is Solved**"

Polices believed they had found the murderer for Mr Hamata Yakuza's secretary murder case. The murderer, who is in his late forties, was arrrested by the polices last night at his own house. According to SCU Team B's Chief Inspector Tenoh Haruka...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: Michiru Kiss Haruka????!!!!!!

It's still a long way to go for HxM to get romantically involve with each other. I hope you all guys can be patient with it but starting from next chapter, I will focus more on HxM.


	7. An Unexpected Kiss

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters from the anime Sailormoon

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled my car aside and watched back through the rear mirror. She opened her car front hood and took a step back when dark smoke came out from the front bonnet. She coughed a little and bent forward to have a look at her car's engine. I doubt she knew what cause the dark smoke. I checked my watch. Half an hour more before the trial started. Should I be the Good Samaritan? If she's not the infamous lawyer, I think I no need to think twice to reach for my decision. My angel told me to be a good guy for once by giving her a lift. My devil told me to stay out of the trouble and just continue my way to the court. My senses told me, if I left her stranded at here; the trial won't start without the prosecutor. It means, I only left with 1 choice. I sighed. I reversed my car until the back of my car was just few inches from her. She jumped a little with my sudden approached. I stepped out and greeted her.

"Good morning. A bad way to start a day huh?" My eyes were locked on her smoking car. "I don't think you found the problem right?"

"I really don't. Do you?"

"I don't." I shrugged my shoulder.

She ignored me and focused her attention on her car once more.

"The trial can't go on without a prosecutor and a statement from the chief investigator. And this area is very difficult to get a cab. I think, you need my help right?"

I saw her bit her lower lips and she looked at her watch. Reluctantly, she chose to agree with me and we were on our way to the court with my car.

"We will reach there in time. I had contact a workshop to tow you car away."

"I thought Natsuki Iwa will buy you a sports car from the Ferrari road show." She smirked. "But of course, if you drive such an expensive car around, ACB will treat you with their nicest coffee that they can get."

"I don't know why you want to become a lawyer since you like to imagine things without basic evidence. Why don't you be a writer?" I chuckled and focus my attention on the road. "_So, she saw me with Natsuki Iwa at the car road show. No wonder……"_

"If I have evidence, then today I'm suppose to go to your trial and not other people else."

"You really know how to joke Ms. Kaioh."

"I'm not………….."

Our conversation was disrupted by a man who suddenly appeared from nowhere and I almost hit him. Luckily I managed to make an emergency brake. Both Michiru and I stumbled forward only to be rescued by our seatbelts from hitting the car mirror. The man run to my side, broke the door mirror and pointed his gun at me.

"Don't move." The man instructed. The man was wearing a cap and a pair of sunglasses. He was holding a bag with him. My experience told me he is a bank robber. The man opened the back door and get into the car. With his gun pointing at my back, he instructed me to move the car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He jerked his head around to make sure no car was following him. I watched his every move closely through the rear mirror.

"Where are we now?" The man asked.

"_So, he's not a local_." "We are heading to the court." I answered.

Michiru turned her head to face me. "_Shit. Is she going to tell him I'm a lawyer? This guy sure won't let me go if he knew I'm a lawyer. Does this corrupted cop really will do anything to save herself?_"

The man wrapped his arm around my throat and raised his gun to my head. My hand lost control and the car swirled to one side. I quickly grabbed the steering and put my car back on the right lane. I coughed.

"Are you trying to play with me?" The man shouted.

"Sir, temporary the police won't know where you are now. But this girl, she's a lawyer."

"_She really did it. How can she do that? I will expose her true identity also._" "Actually….." Before Michiru can say anything I cut in.

"She needs to attend a trial later. If she doesn't show up, people will start to search for her. As a result, it will only hasten the police's speed to look for you. So, we must drop her." The man grabbed me hard on the throat and I was lacking of oxygen.

This time Michiru stared at me in disbelief. "_Wait. She's trying to save me?_"

"No. If you drop her, she will report to the police." The robber stared dangerously at Michiru. I quickly said something to get his attention back.

"No. She won't. I will go with you. She won't say anything to anyone before she sees me come back alive." I coughed again. I had difficulty in breathing now.

The robber was in thought for a while before he spoke again. "Why should I trust you?"

"Firstly, you have no choice. Michiru, show him the documents that can prove you as a lawyer and you really have to attend a trial later."

Michiru, not getting used to the way I called her name, did not make a move.

"Michiru, show him the documents that you are holding on your hand right now." I repeated it slowly, word by word. Michiru startled a little, wake up from her dreams, slowly passed the documents to the robber. The robber loosened his grab on me and gets the paper. I gasped for the air.

"Secondly, I don't think she will risk her lover's life, right?" Still keeping my eyes on the road, I used my left hand to hold Michiru's right hand. She was surprised and did not know how to react.

"Right, dear?" I repeated the question and hold her hand tighter, hoped she will get my message to get into the act.

"Ye….Yeah….Of co…..course." Michiru was nervous.

The robber kept quiet. He was busy analyzing the documents. I watched him closely from the rear window. Michiru's hand was shaking. He put the documents aside and frowned. This is not a good sign. Quietly, I slipped my hand away from Michiru's, slowly make its way to my back where I put my gun. I stopped moving when I noticed he wanted to say something.

"Ok. Send her to the court. But remember, if you try to act funny, I will kill your boyfriend at once." The robber threatened Michiru. Michiru just nodded her head. I let out a silent sigh of relief.

No one said a word until we reach our first destination. Michiru wanted to get off from the car but was stopped by the robber.

"Wait. Doesn't couple always share a goodbye kiss before they leave?"

I started to lose my patience with his request. "How can we have a goodbye kiss when you are at here with a gun pointing at me?" I barked at him. But to my surprise, I felt a pair of warm hands were placed on my cheek and pulled me forward. Without a doubt, Michiru planted a quick kiss on my lips.

"Please, don't hurt he….him. I promise, I won't tell anyone." Michiru pleaded. Now, it's my turn to get stunned with her acting. The man hissed and ignored Michiru. "Becareful dear." Michiru stared deeply into my teal eyes. I was dumbfounded.

Michiru took a deep breathe, then get off from the car and make her way to the court. I watched at her until she was out of sight.

"Satisfied? Now keep moving." The robber gave out his order. I took a last look at Michiru then left the place. Michiru walked out from the far corner, undecided what to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At last Haruka be the good guy not for once but for twice. Should Michiru tell the police bout the whole incident or just keep quiet and let the bad bad Haruka settle the problem by her own? Next Chapter: "Maybe you are not as bad as I imagined"


	8. Angel, Money and Business

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer.

* * *

"Where do you want to go?"

I've been driving aimlessly for half an hour and still the robber kept his mouth shut. I didn't know what was on his mind. I sighed. 10 minutes later, I repeated the same question. And again there was no answer.

"Look. I'm…"

"Turn right after the traffic lights." At last he said something. "Go straight until the end then turn left."

I followed his instruction but I was surprised he was familiar with the place. I thought he was from another place. He continued to give his direction until we reached a secluded place, up the hill, away from city centre with forest on both sides.

"Stop the car." I stopped. "Now get off from the car."

I opened the door and stepped out. He did the same thing with the gun still aiming at me. He slowly backed off and entered the driver seat.

"_He wants to drive_?" I thought.

He closed the door and lowered the door mirror. "Follow this path down the hill. Take left when you reach a junction. Not long you will see a bus stop. From there you can get a bus back to city centre."

"What?! Down the hill? It's far." I protested.

"Still want to protest huh? You are lucky I didn't kill you." The robber stepped on the pedal and accelerated away. I pulled out my gun and give it a chase. I raised my gun and aimed at my car. Then I cursed.

"Damm it. That is my car. No way am I going to shoot my own car." I put my both hands on my head and sighed in defeat. "Walk? Ok just walk." I shook my head, kicking the stones on the ground like a 5 years old child, and prepared for the worst.

* * *

"Prosecutor, it's your turn."

Michiru was too deep in her own thoughts and did not give any response. The judge knocked his hammer twice.

"Prosecutor…? Ms Kaioh….."

Michiru instantly came back to reality. "Ye….yes? I'm he…here. Er…I…Erm…." Michiru's mind went blank. She can't think of anything else besides Haruka.

"What's wrong? The judge asked.

Michiru looked at the judge. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She frowned and scratched her own temple.

"Ms Kaioh, may I remind you….."

Michiru decided to tell it all and did not let the judge to finish his sentence. "Your Honour, I would like to request the trial to be postponed. A robber had just hijacked a police car and kidnapped the officer with him. The robber has gun and I think we should make a police report now."

* * *

7 hours had passed.

"Any news?" Inspector Chiba walked into the meeting with a worried face.

"No, sir. We are still unable to locate both Inspector Tenoh's car and her right now."

"How bout the phone line?"

"Her phone line did not show any active calls for the past 5 hours. So we can't trace for her location through the phone line. And….." Taiki turned his head away from Mamoru's intense glare, afraid to continue with his report.

"And what?!" Mamoru slammed his hand on the table.

Taiki inhaled a deep breath. "We just received a phone call from the hospital. The other robber, who robbed the bank together, had just passed away due to massive lost of blood. It means…. all our threads have come to an end."

* * *

Michiru slumped back to her couch with a mug of coffee in her hand. She pressed at the TV's remote control aimlessly but not a single program can catch her attention. Put it in another words, her mind had wandering to somewhere else. Frustrated, she put the remote control on the coffee table and grabbed her cell phone. No incoming calls. Inspector Mamoru had promised to her, if they have any news bout Haruka, they will call her. She sighed. It was 7pm. 8 hours had passed since the last time she saw Haruka. She felt uneasy. She never thought Haruka really will save her. In her eyes, Haruka was a corrupted cop which only cared for her own benefits and was the type who will do anything for money. Now she knew Haruka was right. She had misjudged her without basic evidence. _What a lawyer she is_, she thought to herself. She put her cell phone aside, and once again took the remote control and abused it.

* * *

It was 10pm at night when I finally showed myself up at the police station. I was worn out, tired, dirty and the most important was, I'm hungry.

I coughed. I was eating too fast and the food had stuck in my throat. Mamoru handed me a bottle of water. Instantly, I gulped it all and continue eating.

"You look like a refugee who had starved for don't know how many days." Mamoru said.

I swallowed the last bit of food in my mouth and turned to Mamoru. "Have you ever seen a refugee as good looking as me?" I grinned.

"Are you trying to tell me that the robber was a girl and you had succeeded to put your charm on her and she decided not to kill you but let you go as well?" Mamoru teased me.

"If the robber was a girl, no doubt it will be the most possible outcome."

"I wonder why the robber did not blast your brain off." Mamoru shook his head. I chuckled. "Now, if your stomach allows, I would like to take a statement from you."

"Sure."

* * *

Mamoru stared intently on my statement.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Do you remember how to go back to the place where the robber dropped you?"

I shook my head. "But we have a clue right?"

"The bus." We both said it out in unison.

* * *

We went to the bus company for more information. According to them, the route we are talking about was a route to Zumi Village.40 years ago; the village was infected with a strange disease. This disease had killed more than hundred people in few nights time. Soon, the villagers started to move out from the village and it has been abandoned until now. Not many people knew bout it. Only the senior bus driver who had been with the company more than 20 years had this knowledge.

3 police cars were heading to Zumi village. We parked our car at a hidden place and walked to the entrance with fast pace without making any noise. I remembered the road there. It's the same road used by the robber. Once reached the entrance, we slowed down our pace and walked into the village. We separated into 2 groups and make a thorough search. We spotted my car. We covered the nearby area and succeeded in giving the robber a surprise.

* * *

"For you."

She placed a box on my table. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the box then to her. Michiru was standing in front of my desk, smiling at me. Wait. Did I say smiling? Except during our first meeting, I never saw her smiled at me anymore.

"What's this?"

"Just open the box if you want to know the answer."

"_What is on her mind right now_?" I opened the box and peek inside. A miniature angel. I took it out and inspected it with my naked eyes.

"An angel? Are you trying to warn me not to do bad things because an angel is looking at me?" I said with my eyes still fixed on the miniature angel.

"Well, I'm glad you can think like that. Actually, when I was at America, the Americans like to give angel out as gift. They said it will bring you good luck and blessings."

"And why do you give it to me? You think I am in bad luck?" This time I narrowed my eyes on her.

"I….." Michiru hesitated for a while.

"You…."

"I….. want to say thank you for saving me that day." Michiru looked away. She blushed.

I smiled to myself at her reddened face. If only she can be like this all the time instead of biting hard on me.

"Now, don't get things wrong. That day, my main priority was to save myself. I afraid you will say the wrong things at the wrong time. Then it will bring a big trouble to both of us. Furthermore, if he held you as hostage, there's nothing I can do even I have a gun with me. I was just thinking how to catch the robber and really have no intention to save you. Besides, you….erm….." I can feel the heat was building up on my face. "You…do sacrifice too." I flipped the file on my desk, pretending to be busy. Actually, I was finding an excuse not to look at her.

"You mean that kiss?" Michiru asked. I nodded my head lightly. "It's nothing actually. Under that circumstance, the most important thing is to gain the robber's trust."

I secretly let out a sigh of relief. "Glad to hear you don't mind at all. Anyway, thanks for the gift."

"You're welcome. And….well… maybe you are not as bad as I imagined."

I chuckled. "I'll take it as a compliment."

"But, I still will carry on my own investigation for the witness withdrawal case."

My smile faded away. "Sure. If you found the truth, then tell me."

She smiled again then left. I stared at the angel. My hands slowly make its way to my lips and it curved up slightly. "_When was the last time I was so innocently kissed by a girl_?"

* * *

I walked through the dark lanes, passed by many dark occupied cells. Some had slept, and some not. My destination was the last cell. It was only occupied 2 days ago. Kenchin's words were still lingered in my head. "_I heard from the other group said, the_ _robber still refuses to reveal the money's location. The amount is 20 million yen._" I stopped at the last cell. The man inside the cell was lying on a hard bed. I doubt he was sleeping. I unlocked the gate, walked in, and locked the gate back. I sat down, facing the man's back.

"20 million yen in danger. Still can sleep huh? Or you are cracking for a way to get the money out."

Silence.

"Let me get straight to the point. It's useless for me to watch you lie at there talking to myself." I waited for his response. Silence.

"I can help you to get the money out and safely reach your family's hand." Silence again.

"My colleague told me, you insisted not to reveal the money's location. Let me guess. Is it for your wife? Or for your son. Or maybe both. Remember the night you were being caught? I make a thorough search to that house. I found an interesting bill during the search, and I have kept it to myself. Not yet hand it out as evidence. The bill had listed out a PSP and few PSP games. I think the PSP is too young for you. Especially the games. It's for 7 years old children. I think it's for your son. And that time was 2.48pm, which means you straightly went back to the town right after you had dropped me. A man, hotly wanted by the polices, still will risk his life to buy things for his son, I think can I imagine you love your son very much. Why take the risk? You afraid you won't have the chance to see your son anymore? I think if I went to the nearby post office, I may get some clues. Post office can deliver items, but not money right? Furthermore you are locked up at here, how do you get the money out? I'm offering you a business. If you have other better way, you can shrug off my offer." I stood up and prepared to leave when at last the robber finally opened his mouth.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Just like last time, you don't have a choice. If you do not seek for outsider's help, how do you get the money out? I'm a cop. But I work for the money. Now you have money, we can have business."

"How much do you want?" The robber asked.

"I assume your wife is till alive. You, your wife, your son, and I, total 4 persons. 20 million divided by 4. Five million each."

The robber sat up, once he heard the amount. "Are you crazy? I risk my life to rob a bank while you sit at here do nothing and you want 5 million from me? You get out. No business here. OUT!" The robber yelled at me.

"Ok, if you insist. But bear in mind, besides me, don't ever try to get help from anyone with the same tactic. If you do so, I will make sure your 20 million will vanish into thin air." This time I really left the cell, leaving the man alone to consider for my option. As I leave I heard the man cursed at me.

"Bastard, if I knew you were a cop, I should have killed you on that time. I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOUUUUU…!"


	9. Over the Night

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters from the anime Sailormoon

Author's Note: Maybe the way I wrote my story have confuse the readers. For the time being, Harukaand Michiru still doesn't have feelings for each other yet. Hope you all guys be patient. --".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Tsukota, 1 more bucket."

"Ok, coming."

Tsukota went back to the bar counter to get the beers. I get back to my place and joined my other 3 friends. I took a sip of beer then narrowed my eyes on my 3 friends. They were behaving strangely. Their heads were jerking to one same direction. I followed their gaze and spotted a pretty woman. I waved my hands in front of their eyes to get their attention back. One of them snapped my hand away.

"You're blocking my view." Shinichi said.

"You three look like some perverted guys. Even Misako, you, as a girl goes crazy with them." I slapped at my own forehead for their craziness.

"No Haruka. Look at her wavy aqua-marine hair…" Misako eyes were gleaming, admiring the girl's beauty.

"And her captivating blue eyes….." Hiei cut in.

"Also her slim perfect body figure." Sinichi echoed.

I shook my head and sighed. Misako saw my reaction and grinned devilishly. An evil thought had just crossed her mind.

"Say Haruka, you always feel proud with you good looking and charming smile. Now….." Misako took 2000 yen from her purse and put it on the table. "….If you can get that girl's phone no within 5 minutes time, these money is yours."

I looked at the money then at Misako. Then I chuckled. "Ok." I walked over to the girl with a bottle of beer on hand. I have a chat with her, then both of us took our phone and exchanged it with each other. We pressed something on the phone then handed back the phone to each other. I checked my watch and excused myself. I was grinning from ear to ear when I walked back to my own group. I took the money from the table and put it in my jacket pocket.

"Thank you."

"Wait, wait. I don't believe it. You call her first." Misako requested for some proof.

"Ok." I took out my phone then dialed her number. I asked the girl to wave her hand and she did it as I told.

"See. You all must believe me." I was proud with my achievement.

"No way. How did you do that?" Sinichi eyed at me suspiciously.

"You know I won't tell you right?" I was laughing out loud.

"You know what Haruka, I really can't stand your cocky face. Let's have another bet." Hiei challenged me again.

"Ok. What do you want to bet this time?"

Hiei forked out 5000 yen from his wallet. "5000 yen. If she lets you send her back home tonight. Dare or not?"

I rubbed my chin, considering the deal. My ego was too high to reject the deal.

"Ok." A simple answer. I went to the girl again and said something to her. She laughed and shook her head. I continued to flirt with the girl for a little while more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time flies. I don't know how much had I drank, how long I'd been at the pub. But I thought the night was still young and I had no intention to back home yet until I was interrupted by someone.

"Sorry to interrupt you Tenoh but I need to go now." The pretty girl suddenly appeared by my side. So, I won the beat.

"Yeah sure. Have to go guys." I smiled victoriously. Their mouths were wide opened in surprised and their jaws were almost hit the ground. "Come on, let's go." While we prepared to leave, the pretty girl turned around to face my stunned friends.

"By the way,I think there's something I should tell you all guys. Actually Tenoh andI knew each other." This time the fourth mouth was wide opened and stared at her. My friends looked at me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't have to tell them you knew me." I was frustrated.

"So you can cheat your friend?" Michiru calmly said.

"I was just playing with them." I defended myself.

"I don't know you can be so playful." Michiru continue to tease me.

Not a word been said anymore between us as I drove my car in completely silent.

"Stop."

"What? Here? Why?"

"Stop!"

I stopped the car.

"What's up?"

"Hungry?"

"What?"

"That ramen shop over there. I bet you never been there before. It's the most famous ramen shop at this area. Want to try?"

"Why suddenly…."

"Let's go." Michiru had got off from my car without waiting for my reply.

"Hey, you didn't give me a chance to reply. Damm." I grumbled, parked my car and joined her.

"I thought you are tired. Want to go back home. Why suddenly drag me to ramen shop?" I peeked into the ramen shop and discover it was empty inside. I checked my watch. It was already 1am in the morning. No wonder it was empty. Michiru did not answer my question. She was staring at the empty table beside her.

"What's on your mind?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The first time I came here, I sat at that table."

"With boyfriend?" I cocked my head around to search for the waiter.

Michiru smiled. "Girlfriend."

I raised my eyebrow and turned away, to hide my surprised expression from Michiru. I never expected her to be so frankly. It's easy for me to deduce, they must have broke up.

"But's it's all passed." Michiru whispered.

"What you want to order?" I quickly waived my hand to ask for a waiter's assistance and to avoid the sensitive topic. As the supper went on, I tried to change the topic. We discussed bout everything but tried to stay away from each other's wounds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is nice. I want to have one more."

I get choked when I hear this. "Aren't you afraid you will gain weight?"

"That's many ways I can do to keep myself fit. Somemore, for the time being, I want to fully enjoy my single life, want to do everything that I want."

"Then what if one day you fall in love again? What will you do then? Maybe on that time you are twice of your current size."

Michiru laughed. "So serious? Then at that time I will go on diet. Make myself pretty again."

"Huh? By the time youable to get your slim figure back, I think that guy must had run away."

"You are bad. Are you trying to curse me?"

"It's not what I mean."

"It's what you mean."

"You are a barbarian, do you know that? Ok. Let's make a deal here. If really no one wants you, then I want you. But with one condition, you have to maintain your current's look." No reply from her. I only realize my mistake when I saw Michiru kept her head down. "_Shit. The words just slip out from my mouth without passing my brain. I can't imagine I'm flirting with the infamous lawyer. Damm._" Again I changed the topic as fast as I could to avoid further embarrassment. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You never mention much bout yourself." Michiru suddenly opened a conversation after a long silence in my car.

"I'm Tenoh Haruka."

Michiru laughed. "Don't try to act funny ok?"

"I didn't."

"Ok. Then do you have girlfriend? Or maybe you want to tell me you have boyfriend. I will feel very very surprise if you say so." Michiru really enjoyed the teasing game.

"Not funny at all." I took a deep breath before I continued. "My girlfriend had passed away 2 years ago."

The smile disappeared from Michiru's face. "I'm sorry."

"Nevermind. It's an old story."

"Did not attach ever since?"

I nodded my head.

"Why?"

"Er… Can't find the right one, I think."

"Or maybe you are looking for someone who's similar to her?"

I sighed. "This is what I'm afraid of. I……I miss her. Sometimes I do hope I can find someone to replace her. The missing feeling…..is…sometimes is kinda torturing." 

Silence. Michiru saw the sadness on my eyes. She was giving me time to recollect myself. This was the first time I showed my true feelings out in front of someone since 2 years ago.

"A bad guy with a touching story. It's funny." Michiru tried to make joke.

"Do you really still think I'm a bad guy?" I quickly hide my true feelings away.

"I admit I am."

We continued to quarrel until we reached her home. She stayed in a condominium and I insisted to walk her up to ensure her safety since it was late at night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have done my duty as a cop." We reached her home and it was time for me to withdraw myself.

"Thanks."

"It's ok. Protect civilian is my duty."

"Not just that, you accompany me to eat supper. That's out from a cop's job scope."

"Yes…you are right." I grinned. I never this thought this day will really happen. To have a supper with someone who was busy collecting the evidence that can be used against me.

"So, I think I have to say a big, big, big thank you to you."

"Bigh, big, big thank you. One for sending you home, one for the supper, and the last one is for personally escort you to your home is it? Then all I can say is you're welcome, you're welcome and you're welcome."

Michiru shook her head at my childishness. "_She can be really childish sometimes. I really hope she doesn't have any connection with Natsuki Iwa in the witness withdrawal case._"

"Anything's wrong?" I voiced out my concern when I realized Michiru's expression changed.

"No. No." She shook her head again. "I was just thinking, maybe you are not that bad after all. You know. Ermm……Helping Natsuki Iwa to escape from the law's punishment. Maybe, I have misunderstood you all these while."

"Now, now…." I flashed out my most charming smile. "…..Does it mean I do have a chance now?"

"Good night." Michiru ignored me.

"Ok. Good night."

I turned around but she called me back. Michiru wanted to say something. Her mouth was opened but no words came out. She tried again but still no words escaped from her mouth. She sighed. I arched my eyebrow, curious with her actions. 

"What's….." 

"Do you miss your girlfriend now?" She looked away when she asked me the question. She was avoiding an eye contact with me.

"Why you……"

Michiru cut in again. "Do you think you can…….you can……can….stay over for the night?" Michiru's heart was beating fast. I was caught off guarded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of the chapter. I will reveal what are they doing in Michiru's house in the next coming chapter. Be patient guys, be patient.


	10. A New Case

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters from the anime Sailormoon.

Author's Note: Yeah, RukaMichi92 you got it right. I'm a chinese. When I was writing the chapter, I was watching a HK drama series, so can't concentrete on my writing. Furthermore, my grammar is alraedy like shit. It just make the matter worse. I HATE GRAMMAR! Aiks. Btw, I don't know how does the beta readers function works. So, you want to be my beta reader?

* * *

"_Akogare yori, Akogare ijou no yu me wo i daiteru, dakara shoujo ja irarenai hodo ai wo yobu, watashi dake ja, watashi dake ja nai, minna hajiraitsutsu tomerarenai, naze aitoku naru no_"

My phone was ringing. I picked up my pants from the floor and searched for my phone. "Tenoh's speaking….Kenchin? Yeah….what? A corpse?" I sighed. "Ok, I come now." I quickly put on my shirt and prepared to leave when the corner of my eyes caught a slim, naked body lying on the bed. I stopped and stared at her.

Flashback

_We were just having casual chat in the living room when and angel and a devil appeared on the both sides of my shoulders._

_Devil: Haruka, act now._

_Angel: No. What she needs now is comfort from a friend. Remember the road that you both take to form this friendship. It's not easy._

_Devil: She invited you in. It means she does have the same intention too. Look at her lips. It's so inviting._

_Angel: She invited you because she needs someone to accompany her for a chat. To lighten up her spirit. Not more than that._

_Devil: Look at her body language. She touches your hand now. She's actually giving you initiative to make the first move._

_Angel: No Haruka. The touch means nothing. You know her too well; she's not the easy going type. She really treats you as a friend. Don't spoil this friendship._

_Devil: Haruka!_

_Angel: Haruka!_

"_Will you two please shut up!" I shouted to myself only to earn suspicious glare from Michiru._

_To simplify the matter, the devil had won. With my professional flirting skill, it's too easy for me to coax a heartbroken woman to sleep with me. I had forgotten how I did it, but, I really did it._

End of flashback.

I stopped and stared at her. Automatically, I crawled to her side and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I smiled. Reality suddenly hit me as I covered my mouth in surprise. "_Damm. What was I doing? I kissed her. I never do that to any other girls that I slept with before._" Silently and slowly, I get off from the bed and walked in tip toe towards the exit as soundless as I could to avoid waking Michiru up. It was too late.

"Rushing to work?" Michiru stirred a little before opened her eyes.

"Ermm.. Yes. A corpse had been found at a dump site."

"Oh…Ok." Michiru felt awkward with the whole situation. She lifted her blanket to cover her whole body up until her neck.

I quickly set up an explanation for our yesterday's event. "Look, no need to feel worry bout yesterday…hm.. you know….errm….I want it, you want, we both volunteer for it. No force. Another day comes. So, just forget bout it. We are still friends…" I scratched my own temple and smiled weakly. "…if you still consider we are. So, no worries. Don't mind bout it."

Michiru nodded her head slowly. "Yes… you are right. But, thanks anyway."

"For what? For keeping you satisfied?" I laughed. Michiru threw a pillow towards me and it hit me on my face.

"Look. I can't play with you anymore. I really have to go now. Call me if you need anything ok?"

Michiru nodded again and I waved her goodbye. After I had left, Michiru touched her cheek. The placed where I had kissed her just now. She knew I was going to kiss her just now, but she had no intention to stop me.

* * *

I squatted down to have a clearer view of the corpse. Kenchin came near to my side to report his discovery. 

"We didn't found any identification card or documents that can leads to his identity."

"Has the coroner arrives?" I asked.

"Yes."

I walked to the coroner's side who was busy packing the evidence.

"What can you gather from the corpse, Dr Mizuno?"

Ami Mizuno, the only female police's coroner, adjusted her spectacles, then led me back to the corpse.

"As you can see, he's a male. There's a very visible strangulation mark on his neck. My early deduction; strangulation is the cause of death. No other wound was found on his body. From the body decomposition level, the man had been dead for around 2 to 3 weeks."

My brows were knitted together and once again I examined the corpse with my naked eyes.

"When can I have your full report Dr Mizuno?"

"3 days."

"Ok. Thanks a lot." Dr Mizuno excused herself from the crime scene to continue with her job.

"Chikaru, try to get the statement from the people around this area, if they see anything suspicious in this 1 month time. Kenchin, get the corpse's fingerprints and check it with Missing People Department, see you can find a match or not. If no, then try other way to identify the corpse. Rukawa, check the crime scene area for any new evidence. Guys, get moving now."

* * *

Kenchin came back with a report in hand. "I got it. The victim was charged with assault offence last August, so actually we have his fingers' record at our database." Kenchin distributed the notes to us. "His name was Maori Matsui, 33 years old, worked as a massager at Ichi Massage Center."

"A guy worked as a massager?" Rukawa raised her eyebrows with curiosity.

"Is there a hidden meaning in what you had say just now?" I asked.

"Well, usually a man who worked as a massager is gay." Rukawa said.

"Well, it depends on which massage center he works at." Kenchin explained.

"I agree with Kenchin. Not all male massagers are gay." I stated the facts.

"Glad to see you all guys are here." Dr Mizuno smiled at the front door and stepped into our meeting room. "I have brought the autopsy report. There's some information inside which I think is quite interesting." Ami handed me the report and I read it out.

"Cause of death: Strangulation. Decomposition level shows that he has been dead for 3 weeks. Time of death is 0200 to 0400. No other visible wound was found. Inside of the victim's mouth was traces of……" I stopped and looked at Ami with questioning eyes. Ami was grinning now.

"What is that?" Kenchin asked.

I cleared my throat and continued. "Taces of……semen."

"What?! Rukawa's eyes were wide opened when he heard this.

"His hand had it too." Ami added.

"Means he had oral sex with someone before he was being killed." Chikaru said. Ami nodded her head.

"Just oral sex? How bout intercourse?" I looked at Ami.

"No, there isn't any. And…. " Ami chuckled. "…I found some semen inside his throat too."

"No…. " Both Rukawa and Kenchi's face went pale. Ami laughed.

"Dr Mizuno, you are very entertaining today." I smirked.

Still grinning, Ami excused herself from our meeting room.

"This is really, really sickening." Kenchin frowned.

"Enough. Now, we have 2 new clues over here, we will split into 2 teams. Kenchin, Rukawa, you to will go to Ichi Mas……

"NO WAY!" Both Kenchin and Rukawa rejected in unison. "What if we are unable to get back out?"

"Don't worry. Judge from your current look, no one is safer than you two. The safety level is almost 100." I teased them.

Chikaru was laughing non stop. Their faces were red, boiled in anger.

"You two go to the massage center to gather any information that's related with Maori Matsui. Love, enemy, money, his regular customers, anything. Meanwhile Chikaru and I will go to the victim's house to search for some clue. We will check out his financial status too. Understand all?"

Both Kenchin and Rukawa reluctantly nodded their head.

* * *

**Lyrics Translation**

I embrace this dream beyond longing, which is like aspiration. Therefore, I call for so much love that I cannot remain as a young girl. Just myself alone…No, not just me. Everyone's shy, yet unable to stop this feeling…Why do I get the urge to see you?

From the anime Strawberry Panic.


	11. What a Coincidence

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters from the anime Sailormoon.

Author's Note: Sorry guys, sorry. I know many people think I had spoilt the most important and romantic scene in the last chapter. I did it on purpose. It's not the time yet to fully focus on HM. In the coming chapter, I will concentrate more on the case. Michiru will make some appearences once in a while. After this case, there will be a new twist in HM's relationship. I promise.

* * *

"Police."

Kenchin and Rukawa had arrived at the massage centre. They showed their police's pass at the receptionist counter and requested for the boss. The boss was very girlish although he's a muscular man.

"Are you Hiro?" Kenchin asked politely.

"Yeah, in the flash!" He led them to his office and invited them to have a seat. "What's wrong? Did I do something illegal?"

"No, but we're here for some questions on Maori Matsui."

"Maori Matsui? Who's that?" They shot him a confused look.

"Oh….You means Yumiko right?"

"Y-Yumiko??"

"Oh, yeah… Another feminine name for him, they all call him that here…" They nodded, a sign that they understood. "What happened to him this time?" He took a sip of his coffee.

"He done nothing." Kenchin was back to his more serious mode. "He's dead."

"D-D-Dead??" He almost chocked on his drink. "How's that possible?"

"That's what we're trying to find out. Now are you willing to help us here?"

"Yes, sure… Sh… Errmm he worked at here, but it was an old story. 1 month ago, he didn't show up to work.. I called him, then he told me that wanted to quit. How can he be so irresponsible? Just resign like that as if he owns it all. I have a lot of customers waiting for him. I had no choice but to terminate him." The boss paused for a second, listening carefully to the two policemen's response.

"What about his regular customers?" Kenchin asked as he scribbled some notes onto his note pad.

"Regular customers? Yeah, he had a few. There are 4 of them who always asked for his service whenever they came here."

"Can you give us their details?" Rukawa asked in the nicest tone.

"Oh… I can't. How can I disclose customer's personal details?" They sighed defeatedly. He was right. How could he give them the customers' personal details?

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to follow us back."

"What?! I have to go back to the police station?! Ermm.. I can't, I'm sorry... Please don't force me…." They gave him death glares as if they were about to shoot him anytime. "Alright, alright. I'll give you their information later."

"Any financial problems?"

"Financial problem? Never heard of him saying so." He answered casually. Rukawa continued questioning. "Income? Well, he would've earned a lot if he's willing to be more responsible.

"Do you know any possible enemy that Matsui had?"

"Matsui….? Oh…Yumiko….Sh…. I don't know whether he has any enemy or not. He's the happy go lucky type." The boss chuckled to himself. "You know what I mean?" They both sweat dropped.

"Was he dating?"

"No. no. I don't think so. I heard that he just broke up with his boyfriend 2 months ago."

"Lately?"

"I don't know. What I know is that he's on the phone frequently lately… I mean before he died. Maybe he had found a new lover. His best friend here is Tsubomi if I'm not mistaken. He's serving customer now."

"Can we see him now?"

"What? You want to see him now? I'm sorry but he's working now. No, no. I don't mean to interrupt your work at all but… No… But…Sir…He's…B-But… Sigh….Alright…" He finally gave in.

The boss led Kenchin and Rukawa through a long corridor and stooped at the second last door. The boss was grumbling to himself while reluctantly turning the silver door knob. He finally managed to open the door. Rukawa's jaw almost hit the ground in shocked and Kenchin covered his own mouth to prevent himself from vomiting on the spot. All he did was run out the door to the gents. In the room, 2 naked men were lying on the bed. One of them was on top of another and they were caught in an embarrassing act.

* * *

Chikaru and I had reached Maori Matsui's house. We rang the bell but there was no reply. "What should we do now, Haruka?" Mandy asked.

I paused for a while before answered Chikaru's question. "We try to force it open."

Mandy's eyes wide opened in disbelief. "What? Are you serious?"

"Half-half." I grinned. "We tried to get some information from his neighbors."

The neighbors failed to shed any light to the case. Once, they saw Matsui was kissing a man in front of the house and they started to ignore Matsui. They think he was a pervert. They had not seen Matsui for a very long period. They didn't see any strangers loitered around the area too. We decided to go back to police station with empty handed.

* * *

"Matsui had a good financial background. He did not specify any names to inherit his assets. Money is out of the murder's motive." Chikaru checked her notebook and read out her deduction.

"I hope we can have a thorough search on his house. Hope Kenchin and Rukawa can bring us good news." I stopped at the traffic lights and stared out from the car. A big poster had caught my attention. Pirates of the Caribbean 3. A movie poster. I watched the first episode with my passed away girlfriend but we missed out the second episode. We had a big fight on that time. By the time we managed to get back together, the movie had been replaced. Now, the third episode was up.

"Haruka, go now. The cars behind are horning at us."

I looked through the rear mirror then moved my car. Out from my dreams, back to reality.

* * *

Kenchin and Rukawa backed with Matsui's house key that they got it from Tsubomi, Matsui's best friend at the massage center. On the next day, on our way to Matsui's house, Chikaru almost choked to death from over laughing. I, myself, couldn't hide my evil grin either when Kenchin and Rukawa related their embarrassing 'incident' to us.

Once inside the house, I whistled in surprise. The environment inside was different with what I had imagined. It was very neat and tidy. Hardly to imagine, this house was occupied by a man. At least the house was cleaner than mine. The inner decoration was more to feminine type. Pink wall, flowers were everywhere, female magazines on the rack, cute guy's poster; the house looked comfortable. Nothing can be gathered from the living room, but there was a picture on the coffee table had caught my eyes. 2 men were in the picture. One was Maori Matsui and the other was unknown to me. I slipped the picture into my pocket and walked into the bathroom. I found nothing except there were 2 sets of tooth brushes. I can't confirm the tooth brushes were used by 2 different people, but there was possibility, someone might have overnight at Matsui's house frequently. I headed my way to Matsui's bedroom.

"Eeeoooww….." Rukawa growled in disgusted.

"What?" I tuned my attention towards him.

"Look at all these gay porn movies." Rukawa picked up some discs from the CD rack. His face still showed the sick expression.

"Besides sex, is there any other way for a gay couple to show their intimacy?" I asked.

Rukawa shrugged his shoulder.

"There are some hairs on the bed. I want that." I pointed my finger on the bed.

Rukawa gathered the hairs and put it into different plastic bag. We found some new condoms too.

"Rukawa, I want you to take some pictures of the house in details." Rukawa nodded his head.

I make my way backed to the living room. I heard someone was coming through the main door. At first, I thought it was Chikaru and Kenchin but I was wrong. It was another man.

The man was surprised to see me. "Who are you?"

I looked at the man from head to toes. He's not the guy in the picture that I found at the living room. I flashed out my police's pass.

"Anything had happened to Matsui?" The man frowned.

"May I ask, who are you?" I took out my notebook to jot down the details. Both of us were still stood at the same spot.

"I'm Bernard."

"What's your relationship with Matsui?"

Bernard seemed uneasy with the question. "I'm….his friend."

"Then you must is Matsui's close friend since you have the key to his apartment."

Bernard kept quiet. "Why are you at here? Where's Matsui?"

I decided to hide the truth from him. "Matsui had been missing since 1 month ago. Currently we are investigating the case."

"Missing?"

I narrowed my eyes on him. "Mr Bernard, can you tell me the reason for your today's visit?"

"I came here to collect my things."

"Collect your things?" I arched my right eyebrow with curious look on my face.

Bernard flinched a little and looked down. His hand were clutching at each other nervously. I took out my phone to make a phone call. Not long I hang up the call.

"Mr Bernard, do you and Matsui are merely just friends?" Bernard did not answer my question. "When was the last time you saw Matsui?"

"Around 2 months ago."

"2 months? Then why only now you came back to collect your things?"

"I was outstation."

"Where?"

"Germany." Bernard suddenly raised his voice and stared straightly at me. "Hey, are you suspecting me now?"

"No. We just want to gather as much information as possible so we can trace him soon." My voice remained calm.

"….Ok."

I took out the picture that I found at the living room from my pocket and showed it to him.

"Do you know this man?"

Bernard shook his head. I kept quiet and put the picture back into my pocket.

"Mr. Bernard, I'm afraid I have to tell you that, temporary you are not allowed to take anything out from the house. We need all the things here for our investigation and maybe for evidence."

"I have no choice, I think."

"One more thing. Before you leave, I hope you can leave your details with us because maybe we will ask you to assist in our investigation in near future."

Bernard reluctantly left his details then walked away.

"You didn't tell him Matsui was murdered?" Rukawa suddenly stepped out from the kitchen and asked me.

"No. I wanted to see his expression first. He didn't mention he is Matsui's ex boyfriend, and I doubt he isn't. Well, maybe he was shy of it. Since he doesn't recognize the man in the picture, I think he's speaking truth. He hasn't see Matsui for 2 months. So, for the time being, he's innocent. At least, I think so. Anyway, Rukawa, check this man whether he's really outstation to Germany in these 2 months time."

"Ok."

Kenchin and Chikaru came back just in time. They had just collected the CCTV's tape for the past 1 month from the securities at Matsui's apartment and we decided to head back to the police station.

* * *

I slowly walked out from the cinema with a crowd of people after finished watching the Pirates of the Caribbean 3 alone. The weather wasn't nice to me. It was raining hard. I was left stranded at the cinema's entrance. I took out a cigarette and lit it up.

"I didn't know you were a smoker."

I changed my direction to the owner of the voice. "What a coincidence." My voice was cold. I don't expect to meet someone that I know at here. Not someone that knew I had a passed away girlfriend.

"Just finish watching the movie?"

I nodded.

"Alone?"

I sighed. "Yes, Ms Kaioh Michiru."

"You should give me a call, so we can catch the movie together. Then both of us no need to watch the movie alone." Michiru ignored my impatience and continue with her words.

"You too?" My eye brows were slightly raised up in surprised. She nodded. Few seconds later, we both burst into laughter.

"Really what a coincidence." I chuckled.

"It is raining hard." Michiru's eyes were focus at the sky now.

"Yeah. Stuck at here." I took a puff from my cigarette and followed her gaze, stared deeply into the dark sky.

"Smoking is bad for your health. Don't you know that?"

"I seldom smoke actually."

"You girlfriend must feel very glad, cause until today you still miss her very much."

I smiled. "_Smart little girl._" I threw the cigarette away. "I'm hungry. Want to have dinner together?"

"Ok. But I'm tired of eating outside food."

"Then?"

"Want to try my cooking skill?"

"You?" I laughed. "I don't know you can cook."

"Now you knew already. So, want to try?"

"Sure. Of course." Michiru's sudden appearance had lightened up my mood.

"Then let's go to the supermarket now to get the ingredients."

* * *

Many thanks for RukaMichi 92 for helping me in editing my latest chapter. Thanz a lot. Wait I back to KL I find you 'yum cha'. My treat. But I think this is not original edit copy, right RukaMichi92? I found only this file at the file sharing. Anyway thz ya.


	12. Michiru's Help

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters from the anime SailorMoon.

Author's Note: Spikesagitta, yeah I'm from Malaysia. Rakshasa314, thz for the reminds. I'll change the rating. I didn't notice the rating actually. Rukamichi92, is this the one?

* * *

Kenchin put 2 big boxes on the table

Kenchin put 2 big boxes on the table. A sign of relief can be clearly seen on her face. He was breathing heavily.

"Damm it. It's heavy." Kenchin cursed. "Since we don't know Matsui's exact time of death, we have no choice but to gather all the CCTV tapes from Matsui's apartment since 1 month ago."

"It's more than 150 tapes!" Rukawa exclaimed.

"Borrow 3 more TV sets from the other unit. We have to watch all these tapes as soon as possible." I ordered.

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

We watched the morning from morning till afternoon. From afternoon till evening. Then from evening till night. Only when Kenchin asked for my permission to off duty, I realized it was already late at night. I let them backed home, while I stayed alone at the station; continue to torture my tired eyes.

My head was tilting backwards. My eyes were closed and my mouth was half opened. Yes, I had fall asleep. I jumped a little when I heard my phone rang. Automatically, I wiped my mouth with my hand like a child and dug my phone out, which was vibrating in my pants pocket.

"Tenoh's spea…king." I was yawning when I pronounce the word speaking.

"Am I interrupting you?" The other side asked.

"No, no. I'm still working." I woke up from my seat to get myself a glass of water. I shook my head few times, to kept myself awake.

"It's almost midnight and you are still at the station?" Michiru walked nearer to the wall where the clock was hanging. Satisfied she had got the time correct, she went back to her couch and lay comfortably on it.

"Yeah. Still have things to do. Why? You check on me? Don't tell me you miss me?" My voice dropped at the last sentence.

"Hey, you stole my words already. You purposely leave your watch at my home so you can have an excuse to see me one more time?"

"So my watch is at your house." My mood dropped at little at her answer and I can't figure out why. "It's great you found it. Take it to the police station now and pack me supper also."

"I think your brain is damaged as a result of overwork. Who do you think you are?"

"Please….." I pleaded. "I need your help at here."

"Help? What help?"

"Help me watch video tapes."

* * *

"So is this what people called it as real-life movie? Some more it's in black and white." Michiru voiced out her first comment when I played one of the tapes for her.

"Yeah, it's call a real-life movie show in a lift." Michiru punched at my arm for my stupid joke. "Ouch, it's hurt."

"What are you searching for actually?" Michiru asked. She walked over to the table where Kenchin had put the tapes earlier. Michiru took the tapes out one by one and read the title. Not a title actually. Just the date written on the tape.

"This man." I handed Maori Matsui's murdered files to Michiru. "He had been murdered and was found by a beggar at a local dump site. I believe his house was the first crime scene. I hope to find some clues from these tapes for the murderer's identity."

"What?!" Michiru exclaimed and turned her head towards me. "There are so many tapes at here."

"My teams had cleared half of total tapes today."

"That's means still has another half to go. Great." Michiru grabbed her handbag from the chair and waved me goodbye. "I'm going home now. Good luck."

"Wait, wait." I quickly stood by the door to block her exit. "You won't leave me alone at here right?" Again I tried to flash out my most charming smile but soon I kept it back for myself as I instantly knew my smiles won't have any affect on this cold-hearted woman. She's not one of the brainless women that I sometimes flirted with.

"Yes, I will." Her answer was firm.

I tried another tactic. "It's late now. It's dangerous for a beautiful girl like you to go back home alone. Here is different. We have many cops on duty right now. There's no other place in this world that is safer than the police station."

"That's why, I don't feel worry, leaving you alone at here." Michiru pushed me away and headed on.

"Wait, wait. If you leave me alone at here, I will think back of my passed away girlfriend. Then I can't concentrate on my work anymore."

Michiru turn around to face me. "If I continue to stay at here, we may end up doing something else."

"Like?"

"Like….." Michiru cleared her throat. "Like…I'm going home now."

"Come on. You can't……….."

I looked at Michiru but her attention was not on me. I followed her gaze and discovered she was focusing on the TV screen. My eyes were widened. It was the victim and he was with another guy. The other tapes showed mostly he went back to his home by himself, except for this time. I get the remote control and pressed the pause button to stall the screen to have a clearer view. The date was close to the time he met his death. And the time was 12am.

"Is there any way you can make the picture larger and clearer? Michiru asked.

"I have to wait for the technician tomorrow. Why? Found something interesting?" My eyes were still fixed on the screen.

"That one is your victim right?" Michiru pointed her finger at one on of the guys at the screen.

"Yeah."

"And the guy next to him……." Michiru frowned. "….Looks like my ex high school classmate, Shinobu."

* * *

"Can you make it larger?"

"Sorry. This is the largest."

"Clearer?"

The technician shook her head. I stared intently at the computer screen. The guy standing with Maori Matsui was the same guy in the picture that I found at Matsui's home. The tape showed that the guy left Matsui's home at around 2am. I deducted, it was the time Matsui met his cruel fate.

"Is him really your ex-classmate?" I pulled my eyes from the screen after I had formed my own conclusion. Michiru nodded her head. "Do you know where can I find him?" I asked again.

"I heard that he is working for an event organizer company." Michiru answered.

"Do you know anything bout him?"

"Like?"

I chose my words carefully to avoid Michiru from suspected anything. "Does he have any girlfriend?"

"Well….when we were still at high school, he does has a girlfriend. But now, I'm not very sure bout it. We didn't keep contact much after our high school time."

"That means you don't know now he's attach or not?" I repeated the question for the final confirmation from Michiru.

"I don't know."

I took a deep breath and rubbed my chin. It had become my habit whenever I lost in my deep thoughts. If this Shinobu is the murderer, how did he transfer Matsui's corpse out from his house? The playback CCTV showed that he left Matsui's home at bout 2am. But he was alone on that time and he never went back to Matsui's home ever since. Furthermore, we can't confirm that day was the day Matsui met his death, though the CCTV didn't have any record that showed Matsui came out from the house since that day. So how come the corpse can appear at the dump site?

"Anything I can help you?" Michiru offered.

"Yes. Check for me his working place."

* * *

I went backed to my office to find my other 3 colleagues were waiting for me. I told them the new clue that I had just discovered and we headed on with our investigation. Rukawa went back to Matsui's condominium to check if someone can recognize Shinobu. Kenchin and Mandy went to gather for Shinobu personal information. For the time being, Shinobu was our prime suspect. Meanwhile, I went to pay Dr Mizuno a visit.

"How's the result?"

Ami lifted a test tube to her eyes level. She shook the tube a little and after she had satisfied with it she put the tube back to its original place. Then she scrabbled something on her table and took off her glove. She pulled a drawer out, took out the file and handed it to me.

"The hairs that you sent to me earlier consist of 2 sets of DNA. One of them matches with the victim's DNA while the other match with semen that we found at victim's mouth."

"Found anything that can proof the existence of third party?" I flipped through the file, eyes fixed on the papers.

"Temporary no. The other things that you sent to me are clean."

"Means, most probably his house is the first crime scene just as I expected." Ami shrugged her shoulder.

"The DNA shows that, the last person to have contact with him is a man. And the man's hair was found on the bed. It just can proof the man have been to the house doesn't mean he killed the victim."

I closed the file and pay my attention on Ami. "No. The CCTV taped showed that, the victim was last seen back to his home alive with a man. The man left the house exactly 2 hours later and the victim never been seen alive again. Somemore, the victim is a very very neat and tidy person. His house was clean; everything's were well kept, well arranged, including his dirty clothes and his under garments. But the bed was in a mess. Maybe just a little messy for me, but for him I think it's quite a mess. Why everything was in order except the bed? The only answer is, victim had oral sex with the man on the bed. That's why we found the man's hair over there. And when he wanted to arranged his bed, he was interrupted by someone. Most probably the murderer. The most headache part is, except this man, we don't know is there any third party or not and how did the murderer transfer the corpse to the dump site without attracting anyone's attention. It's a corpse. It's not huge but at least it's big on the naked eyes."

"How bout the emergency stairs?" Ami suggested. She was busy working with her microscope now.

"Maori Matsui's apartment is located at the 17th floor. How can a man dragged another not a so small-size-man down 17 floor? It's almost impossible."

"You said almost impossible, it means not totally impossible right? And let's say it's really impossible, then do you mean, at current condition, there's no way for a murderer to commit the crime without being undiscovered? Then it has pushed back your theory that the victim's house is the first crime scene." Sometimes I wonder, would Ami choose to be a police if she was not a coroner.

"I'm still searching for the answer now."

"Ok. I've already given you all the information that you needed. If it still can't help you, then there's nothing I can do anymore."

"Hope my men can bring some good new to me later." I smiled weakly.

* * *

Both Kenchin and Chikaru handed me their files simultaneously. I flipped through it and read the contents inside.

"I've asked the neighbours around Matsui's apartment. Some of them confirmed, they saw Shinobu went to victim's house few times before. But none of the eyewitness saw Shinobu went back to the victim's place on the day we assumed victim met his death." Rukawa reported.

Now it's Kenchin's turn. "As for Shinobu, his full name is Takegawa Shinobu, works as a manager in an event organizer company. His colleagues don't have any ideas he is gay and he doesn't seem like one also."

"He flirts a lot at his company. Have few love rumours with some of the female colleagues too. His colleagues don't know Shinobu had a friend by the name of Maori Matsui. His financial is in extremely good condition. His only burdens are his house loan, car loan, and some credit cards debts. We found out that, every month, a same sum of money will be deposited into his account and his cards debt will be automatically cleared every month. No matter how much the debts is. His financial status and spending power doesn't tally with his income." Chikaru added in. She took a deep breath after she had finished with her report.

"Can check out the source of his financial aid?"

Both Kenchin and Chikaru shook their head.

"How bout Matsui's there?" I asked.

"The last transaction was on May 17th, after Matsui's death. No, the aid didn't come from Matsui there."

My eyes brows were knitted together at this time. Again I rubbed my chin and sank into deep thoughts. Three of them were patiently waiting for my order.

"Chikaru, go to apply for the warrant to search Shinobu's house." At last I opened my mouth after few minutes of silence.

"But we don't have enough evidence, Haruka."

"Take that CCTV footage as main evidence. If they are still undecided, then tell them Tenoh wants it." This is not the first time I did not follow the proper procedure and this won't be the last time.

"Yes. Sir."

"How bout his office?" Kenchin asked.

"Since his collegues don't know anything bout his bisexual life, I don't think he will keep any secrets at his office. Besides, I don't want to have any unnecessary rumuors circulate at his office at this moment." Kenchin nooded his head to show his agreement and get moving.


	13. Blushing Haruka

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters from the anime Sailormoon

Author's Note: Special thanks to RukaMichi92 fro helping me to edit the chapter. Really really thank you for your big help. And big thanks to all the reviewers too. Thanz for all the positive comments. Arigatou...

* * *

We headed to Shinobu's house once we got the warrant. We parked our car not far the guard house to plan our next move.

"Haruka, we don't have the key to Shinobu's house. He's working right now. How can we get in? Though we have warrant, but it doesn't mean we can break-in illegally, right?" Rukawa popped his head forward in between of the two front seats. The rest of them just looked at me, waiting for my instruction.

I sighed. "Can anyone of you contribute any idea? Why is it always me who's working out the plan?" I stared at them one by one. All of them shook their heads. I sighed again. I stretched my hand to the backseat to grab a file. Then I took out a tie from my pocket and fixed it round my neck. Next I took out a spectacle from my shirt pocket and put it on. "Now, watch and learn." I chuckled. I got out from the car and went to the guardhouse. I tapped on the guardhouse's window glass. "Sorry for the disturbance but I was wondering, do you know Mr. Takegawa Shinobu who stays on 7th floor?"

A man who was in his late thirties, I presume, jerked his head out from the window. He adjusted his spectacles to have a clearer view of me. "You mean Mr. Takegawa right? Yes, I know him. Why?"

I let out a fake relief and pretended I felt glad to hear the news. "That's good. Actually Mr Hajime is my superior. He had forgotten to take his proposal and disc with him. Now he needs both the documents and disc for a meeting and sent me down here to take it for him. Unfortunately he had forgotten to give me his house keys. I tried to call him but couldn't get through. I think he must be in a meeting with my boss now. I wonder, is there any other way for me to enter his house?" The guard stared at from head to toes with a suspicious look on his face.

"Sorry, we don't have the keys too."

I frowned and purposely put up a disappointed look. "That's too bad. Mr Takegawa would surely give me a hard time if I failed to bring him the files. The proposal is very important to him." I sighed. "He might even lose his job because of that." I added. "It's ok. Thanks anyway." I hung my head low and I slowly made my way back to the car. "_Damm. It's useless. Still can't find a way to enter his house._"

"Hey young man." The guard ran and caught up with me in no time. I turned around to face him. "If you can wait at here for 1 hour, I think someone can open the door for you."

"Who is it?"

"Mr Takegawa's girlfriend, I think. She always comes here on every Friday afternoon around 2pm. Never missed a day."

"_Yes._" I tried my best to hide my evil grin and gave him an innocent smile. "Oh? Then thanks for your help, really appreciate it." I grabbed his both hands and shook it hard. "Thank you so much." I went back to my car with a big grin across my face.

"With that look, I presume you succeeded, didn't you?" Kenchin blurted out more like a sentence rather than a question. I nodded and sent him to pack some lunch boxes back while we waited for the girl."

* * *

"Is that the one?" A Mini Cooper had just passed by our car and turned into Hajime Shinobu's residential area.

"The driver is a girl." Rukawa said.

I went back to the guard house again in pretext to enquire for the girl's information. The guard had confirmed the driver of the Mini Cooper was indeed the girl that we were waiting for. The guard led me to the girl and introduced me to her.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I really need your help." I showed my cop's pass and my warrant. The guard's mouth almost hit the ground when he saw my gold-shinning cop pass.

* * *

"Please come in, but don't mess the place up." The girl opened the door for us and my colleagues started to carry out their work.

"Can we have a talk?" I asked politely. The girl nodded her head lightly as we took our seat at the living room.

"How may I address you?"

"You can call me Tokoto." The girl introduced herself.

"Ah… Ms. Tokoto, what's your relationship with Takegawa Shinobu?" I took out my notebook and pen, prepared to jolt down the statements.

"We're friends." Tokoto answered my question calmly.

"Just friends? You have his house key and comes to this house every Friday without Shinobu's existence."

"Did the government ever set a law to forbid a person to do so?" Tokoto eyed me furiously. I kept silent.

"Do you know someone by the named Maori Matsui? He's Shinobu's friend."

"No, I don't know. I'm not really familiar with his friend."

"Then….may….er…may I ask, do you know about Shinobu's sexual preference?" Tokoto thought carefully before she answered my question. I narrowed my eyes on her and observed her every reaction.

"He's……bisexual." Her voice was low.

"_So, she knew bout it._" "Any do you know any intimate boyfriend or girlfriend of his?"

"As far as I'm concern, he doesn't."

I scrutinized Tokoto properly. She's indeed a very elegant and beautiful lady. Branded from head to toes. She's rich, I guessed. Maybe she's the one who was financially backing Shinobu up. But…. There's something's wrong her. I couldn't think of what it was, but I can feel it.

"I want to have a look around the house." I said.

"Sure. You have the warrant right?"

I got up and took a stroll around the house. Nothing can be found from the naked eyes. I hope my colleagues had gathered some useful stuff back to the police station to be analyzed by Dr Mizuno. I found some ladies clothes in the bedroom wardrobe, and some ladies cleanser in the bathroom. I believed all of them were belong to Tokoto. I suspected Shinobu and Tokoto were no ordinary friends. I saw Tokoto went into the bathroom and noticed she had left her hand bag at the living room. I got her handbag and searched the contents inside. First, I found her cell phone. I used her cell phone to call mine, that's how I usually get the suspects phone number. Then I found her car keys. Next was a bottle of pills. I did not understand the words that were written on the bottle label. I took a pill from the bottle and put it in my pocket. I heard sounds of water flushing and Tokoto came out from the bathroom. I walked away, pretending to be examining the living room. I went to search for Kenchin and informed him. Nothing can be found from the inside, so I headed out.

I went backed to the visitor's car park where Ms Tokoto had parked her car earlier. I took a peek inside the car. Nothing's special, just some toys, high heel shoes, a pair of sunglasses, and a scarf. I stared at the scarf closely. It looked familiar. Now, where did I see that scarf before? I rubbed my chin lightly and before I could come out with any conclusion, Kenchin came rushing down, informing me that everything was done. The others joined me minutes later, and we headed back to the police station.

* * *

"Rukawa, check this phone number for me, will ya'? Chikaru, are you taking all the things to Dr Mizuno? Ask her to check on this pill for me too." I took the pill out from my pocket I stole earlier. Kenchin, help me check this car out, WFN 8811." I distributed my orders.

"WFN 8811? Isn't that the number plate of the Mini Cooper which belongs to Ms Tokoto?" Kenchin asked.

"Yes. And I want all the reports by today."

* * *

"Yes, Sir."

"How's your case?"

"Still under investigation."

"I'm not sure whether this could help you out but my friend told me that Shinobu wanted to quit his job to set up his own company."

I sat straight up once I heard the news. "Did your friend mentioned where his capital came from?"

Michiru shook her head lightly. "No, although they were suspicious about his financials, they didn't push the questions too far…"

"_Most probably from the same person._" "What type of company did he wanted to open?" I asked.

"Event organizer. It's the same with the one he is working with now."

"How much capital does it need?"

Michiru shook her head again. "I'm not sure myself. You know, I'm not into this line."

I kept quiet for a moment. I rubbed my own temple and sighed. "I'll rest my brain for now, getting headaches. How's your lunch?" I changed the topic, as I set the investigation aside.

Michiru looked down at her lunch. "Not bad, but I think yours is better."

"Want to change?"

"If you don't mind, it's ok with me." I gave her a nod ten exchanged our lunch box.

"It's not bad." I commented as I looked down, taking in a picture of lunch box filled with salmon and mashed potatoes.

"Really? I personally think this is better." Michiru said, concentrating on her 'new' lunch.

I raised my head a little and studied Michiru's face carefully. She had tied up her long aqua wavy hair into a ponytail. Her eyes were the colour of the ocean and one can really drown into her ocean eyes just by staring at it. And her pink lips. I tried to recollect the feelings the night when I lustfully captured her lips. Images from that night kept flooding into from my head. Naturally, I rest my sight on her chest. I admit, at that time how I wish I have a pair of Superman's x-ray eyes so I can see right through Michiru's clothes. I don't know how long I had been staring at her chest, but I suddenly felt uneasy. My 6th sense told me something was wrong and it came from Michiru. I slowly raise my eyes for the second time and saw Michiru's eyes shooting daggers at me. I gulped.

"Where exactly are you looking at, Inspector Tenoh Haruka?" Michiru was icy and her tone was hard. She crossed her arms over chest, blocking my view on purpose.

"N-No…nowhere…." I rubbed the back of my neck, and looked away, feeling embarrassed with what I just did. "_Damm I was too obvious._"

"_Arrogant Tenoh Haruka is blushing? I wonder if she was having any perverted thoughts..._" A small smile was formed on Michiru's lips.

"Haruka, I got it." Kenchin rushed into my room without knocking. I frowned at his. Kenchin, being the detailed one quickly bowed to apologize. "You are…?" He turned his attention to the girl sitting next to me.

"Kaioh Michiru."

"Ah… The famous-"

"What it is?" I cut him, switching back to my serious mood. I could clearly see Michiru staring at me with eyes of disbelief. "Sorry, but we have no time for any chat now, there's a case waiting for me to-"

"The car that you asked me to check. It was registered under the name Hajime Kagero." He stopped then stared at me stupidly as if he didn't realized he just cut me off like I did to him. "That's all I can get." I sighed, letting him go this time. After all, he did helped out big time with this case.

"Hajime Kagero….Hajime…." I mumbled the name to myself. The name was familiar to me. Where did I hear that name before? "Kagero….Hajime…HK..HK, son of Japan's property tycoon, Hajime Kimura. Both father and son has the same initial, HK."

"Hajime Kimura had passed away 1 year ago." Kenchin said.

"And his son, another HK, inherited his father's fortune, estimated around 105 billion yen." I added in.

"Wow." Kenchin was both surprised and envied with the figure.

"That car was register under HK junior's name. Now what's the connection between Tokoto, Shinobu and HK junior?" I rested my head on my palm and sighed. This case was getting more and more complicated.

"So, what's our next step?" Kenchin asked.

I slumped backed to my chair and rested my head on it. "How about Bernard's side? Was he really in Germany in the past 2 months?"

Kenchin nodded his head. "We had confirmed his alibi with the Immigration Department."

"Ok. Tell the others to take the rest of the day off. I will go visit Shinobu personally later."


	14. The Key

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters from the anime Sailormoon.

Author's Note: Wah wah. I just came back from Celine Dion's concert at KL and I enjoyed it very very much. Hope she will come to Malaysia again soon. At last, I can meet my all-time favourite idol. Sob Sob. Too happy d. Well, one more chapter then the case is close, which means after next chapter, I can concentrate on HM's relationship. Gambateh!

* * *

"Mr. Takegawa, there's a cop outside requested to see you." Shinoubu's secretary said while she placed a pile of files on Shinobu's desk, waiting for his approval.

"Cop…?" Shinobu whispered to himself. "Let the cop in." Shinobu ordered. The secretary bowed before retreated from Shinobu's office. When Shinobu saw me walking in through the office door, he quickly stood on his feet. His eyes were blazing in anger. "I'm glad you came, Inspector. You save my valuable time from going to the police station. I want to lodge a complaint against you."

"For what?" I kept my voice calm.

"Intruded my house."

"I have a warrant." I said as a matter of fact.

Shinobu pointed his finger towards me and raised his voice. "How can you get the warrant? I did nothing wrong."

I ignored Shinobu's question and took a seat opposite of Shinobu without being invited. My eyes were locked on him. Shinobu was clearly annoyed by my action, "Maori Matsui is dead."

"Wh….what?" Shinobu's face instantly turned pale. He quickly grabbed his chair to support himself from falling down. Slowly, Shinobu rested his lower body on the chair. He was breathing hard. "De…dead….?"

"He was found strangulated to death and his body was disposed at a dump site.' I continued.

"Ho…..how com….come……?" Shinobu shook his head in disbelief. He was too shaken to continue with his speech.

"We found out that you were the last person to have contact with the victim."

Shinobu kept his silence. He felt uneasy with the whole scenario. I turned my head sideway and secretly let out a sigh of relief. To be honest, my evidence against him was really not enough to apply for the warrant. The last person to have contact with the victim didn't mean he had any connection with the case. I risked my name to get the warrant, hoping I can get something from his house then only interrogated him.

"I'm Tenoh Haruka, Special Crime Unit Team B's Chief Inspector. I came here to get a statement from you. May we start now?" I took a recorder out and put it on Shinobu's desk, in front of Shinobu. Shinobu nodded his head weakly.

"Do you know who is Maori Matsui?" I asked my first question.

Again Shinobu nodded his head.

"How long had you known him?"

"……Around 3 months."

"What's your relationship with Maori Matsui?"

My latest question had a deep impact on Shinobu. He shifted his body to one side awkwardly. He was nervous and cleared his throat for few times. He loosened his tie roughly for better respiration.

"Mr Takegawa?"

Shinobu turned to me at once when I called for his name. "Ye….Yes? Err… Where we….were we?"

"What's your relationship with Maori Matsui?" I repeated the question.

Shinobu swallowed hard and thick this time. He took a handkerchief out from his pocket to wipe his sweating forehead while answered my question. "We…we were frien….friend."

"Just….. friend?" I raised my right eye brow and sounded as curious as I could.

Shinobu stayed quiet again.

"On 1st of May this year, you went to Maori Matsui's house with him and left at 2am. Where did you go then?"

"I straightly went back to my house and sleep."

"Can anyone prove that?"

"No. No!" Shinobu shook his head lightly and rubbed his own temple. "I stay alone."

I rubbed my chin and stared intently at my note book. "Ok…..Did you contact Matsui after that day?"

"….No."

"Why?"

"Because…..errm….because….." Shinobu scratched his own temple, thinking for the most appropriate answer.

"You knew he was dead."

"No!" Shinobu turned his attention to me at once. "I did try to call him but he didn't answer my phone." I lost my words at his sudden outbursts. Shinobu, realized his mistake, slowly turned his head away from me.

"Never cross in your mind to find him since he failed to answer your call?" I continued with my questionnaire.

"No." Another negative answer from Shinobu.

"Does Matsui had any enemy or did he ever tell you he had any problem?"

"As far as I'm concern, no."

I rubbed my chin lightly. "So….what's the relationship between you and Linda?"

"I think she does not have any connection with the case, right?" Shinobu suddenly had his senses back.

"Temporary no."

"Then I won't answer any of your question that's related to her."

"Ok then." I nodded my head lightly. "Thanks for your cooperation." My hands reached out for the recorder as I stood up prepared to leave. As I was walking to the exit, I suddenly turned back. "One more thing. Do you mind to give us your DNA sample?" I smiled

"Can I say no?"

"Of course you can. You have your rights. Then I have to find another way to get it." I chuckled.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Shinobu clenched his fist in anger.

"Of course not. I just want to prove to you my colleagues' efficiency." I smirked. Shinobu stared at me with a disgusted face.

* * *

"Dr Mizuno had compared the DNA sample from the semen that we found at Matsui's throat with Shinobu's DNA. It's match." Chikaru read the report aloud for us.

"Means, he's really the last person to have contact with Maori Matsui. And maybe he's the murderer too." Rukawa voiced out his own deduction.

"What should we do now, Haruka?" Chikaru asked me.

I closed my eyes and kept quiet for a short period. "Since Shinobu can't provide any alibi after he had left Matsui's house, it means, currently he is our prime suspect. Take him back into custody and get a new statement from him."

* * *

I ran my fingers through the CCTV tapes that were stuck neatly in the box. It was quarter past midnight but I was still at the police station, examining the case and the evidences. There's something wrong with the case but I still can't figure out what was it. Something was missing. If Shinobu really was the murderer, then he had made a fool to himself for being so obvious. But Matsui didn't have any hard enemies that wanted to claim his life. The worst was, until today, the murder weapon was still missing. I randomly chose a few tapes from the box and played it once again. The boredom of watching the tapes alone almost killed me and I decided to give a call to Mamoru to discuss bout the case. I searched for Mamoru's name through my phone contacts list but soon enough I changed my decision once I saw the name on top of Mamoru.

Haruka : Sleeping?

Michiru: Almost. Why so late?

Haruka : Still working. (Sigh)

Michiru: But it's already midnight.

Haruka : Yeah, I know. I'm still watching the real-life movie show at lift.

Michiru: (_Laughing_) I thought you had completed the 'Mission Impossible'.

Haruka: Yes….but….there's really something wrong with the case. It seems like…. I have grasped something important but …..yet…..(_sigh_)

Michiru: Did you ever encounter with any case that can't be solved?

Haruka: Yes.

Michiru: What did you do then?

Haruka: Forget bout it.

Michiru: You are irresponsible.

Haruka: I have no choice. New cases are coming in everyday. I have to abandon some of the old cases.

Michiru: Lawyer is different. As long as the judge hasn't pass down the verdict, the case is still open, and we still have to follow up the case.

Haruka: If the case has to drag on for 3 to 5 years? You still have to handle the case for 3 to 5 years?

Michiru: Yes. Or pass it to another lawyer.

Haruka: It's still an open case right?

Michiru: Yes.

Haruka: Wow. Really test someone's patience. By the way, why you choose to work with the government? You can earn more if you stay with the private.

Michiru: Government receives more cases than the private. And usually the case is much more complicated. It's challenging and I can gain more experience from it.

Haruka: (_Laughed_) Nowadays, it's hard to find someone who works for the experience and not money. You are indeed the special one.

Michiru: Sounds like you are teasing me.

Haruka: No. I don't dare.

Michiru: I don't want to talk to you anymore.

Haruka: Hey, I was just joking. Chat with me for a while more. I was bored and tired at here. If only there's a girl at here…….it will be great. (_Chuckled_)

Michiru: You are a pervert.

Haruka: No. I'm much more honorable. Hey, can you come over here to give me a little massage?

Michiru: Good night.

Haruka: Wait, wait. I was just joking. You don't have any sense of humour at all.

Michiru: You are the one who was trying to be funny.

Haruka: Anyway, you are the first girl that I still keep in touch after the make out night.

Michiru: Why?

Haruka: I don't know. Maybe because of we knew each other.

Michiru: Then is it a good thing for you?

Haruka: Well…….if we can do it once again…..

Michiru: You started to talk nonsense again.

Haruka: ……………

Michiru: Haruka……………Hello……………

Haruka: Shh…… Give me some time over here.

Michiru kept quiet and patiently waiting for me. My eyes were fixed on the TV screen. I

paused the tape, rewind and replayed it again. I repeated the same action over and over

again.

Haruka: Someone against the nature had blinded my eyes.

Michiru: At last you say something. I've been waiting for you for ages. What did you say just now?

Haruka: If my deduction is correct, I think I already hold the key to the puzzle.

Michiru: What do you mean?

Haruka: Wish me good luck.

* * *

"Can you focus on the scarf?" I pointed my fingers on the screen.

"Wait."

The technician clicked and dragged the cursor. I don't understand what he was doing, but

a moment later, he succeeded in 'cutting' the scarf out and now the screen was focus on

the scarf only.

"Did the scarf remind you of anything"? I asked.

"It was a limited edition production from LV."

"So you knew bout it."

The technician smiled proudly at his fashion knowledge. "My girlfriend study fashion

design. She told me once and I still remembered it."

"Did your girlfriend tell you how to get the information of the buyers?"

"You mean……." The technician looked at me innocently.

I tapped the technician's shoulder once. "Yes. You got it right. I know this scarf was

designed in conjunction with LV's 5th anniversary. So the designer only produces 5

pieces of the scarves. I want to have the name of all the buyers by today. Can you

get it for me?"

The technician did not answer my question at once. "Well, I can try to hack in into their

database but I need time. Before 6pm today. Is it ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

"Rukawa, check with me the vehicle no WFN 8811, whether the Traffic Department had

issued any summon to the car in the past 2 months." I gave out my order once I stepped

into my office.

"It is Hajime Kagero's car."

"Yes. Chikaru, you check with the Immigration Department. I want to know if Hajime

Kagero ever leave this country recently. If he does, investigate for me the location.

Chikaru only nodded her head. "But Haruka, why we suddenly change our target? I

thought our primary suspect is Takegawa Shinobu.

"If I'm not mistaken, Kagero can provide the final answer to our conundrum."

I was tired and sleepy when I wrote this chapter. Sure my English on this chapter is shit like hell. Gomen nasai.


	15. The Truth

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters fromthe anime Sailormoon.

* * *

It was only 4pm in the afternoon but the sky was dark and cloudy. They were a lot of people standing at the side lane, staring at the sky with frustration plastered on their faces. The road was packed with cars and the sudden storm had caused the cars to crawl like a turtle. Horning sound can be heard at every corner of the road. A beautiful waitress greeted me at the entrance of a café once I stepped into the shop. I returned my smile and handed my wet umbrella to her, while I scanned the café once with my teal eyes. Once I found my target, I walked near to her table and took the seat opposite the woman.

"It's raining like hell outside. A hot drink sure can warm my cold body up."

Her expression never changed. "Have you ever thought, you sit at the wrong table?" Her eyes were fixed on me.

"No." My answer was simple but firm. I jerked my head around to ask for the service. "You will come to this café wherever there was a storm and this habit never changed since 5 years ago." I said not even bother to look at her. Another pretty waitress came to my side to take my order.

"Can I take the order for you now?" The waitress bowed a little, smiled sweetly at me.

"_The waitresses at here can go for the beauty pageant_." I chuckled at my own thoughts. "Yeah. One hot chocolate please." The waitress smiled and walked away from our table.

"Inspector Tenoh…"

I interrupted her before she can finish her sentence. "Shinoubu just wants your money. Do you think it's worth for you to sacrifice so much for him? You are a chairman for a public listed company." Now I turned my attention to the woman in front of me, Hajime Tokoto. I continued with my speech when I did not receive any response from Tokoto. "Hajime Kagero, son of property tycoon, Hajime Kimura. You have the same initial as your father. When Hajime Kimura passed away 1 year ago, you inherited your father's fortune worth around 105 billion yen. You hate the public spotlight and no one knows the real reason behind it."

I stopped to give way to a waitress to bring me my order. I stirred my hot drink before I took a sip from it. "I found the answer to your little mystery. 9 months ago, you went to Germany for sex changing operation. When you came back, you changed your name to Hajime Tokoto. Did I miss out anything?"

Tokoto continued to play dumb. I took out 3 pictures from my water proof jacket, and arranged it nicely in front of Tokoto. The first one was the scarf that I saw in her car, the second was a girl in the lift with the LV scarf on her neck and the third picture, the decisive picture, was taken when Tokoto's car ran over the light red on the day Matsui met his death, around 20 minutes drive from Matsui's home.

"The scarf was produced in conjunction with LV's 5 years anniversary. LV only produced 5 pieces of the scarf and the only Japanese buyer was you, Hajime Kagero. Based on the CCTV, the first picture and the second picture, we knew that, after Shinobu had left Matsui's house, 10 minutes later, you showed up at Matsui's home. The scarf can prove that. Another 25 minutes later, you dressed yourself up with man clothes and changed Matsui into woman clothes, and half dragging him down to your car through the lift. You wore the scarf on around Matsui's neck is to hide the strangulation mark that were clearly visible to the naked eyes." I paused and waited for Tokoto's response but didn't get any from him. "There's only 1 road to the dump site from Matsui's house. You had to passby 3 traffic lights before you can reach the dump site. The third picture…." I tapped my finger on the third picture. "…..was taken at the second traffic light of the road. It clearly shown that you were driving your Mini Cooper and beat the red light. The time was 45 minutes later after Shinobu had left Matsui's house. If I carried out a thorough search to your Mini Cooper, I think we can found traces of Matsui's garments and anything that can prove Matsui's existence in your car. You said you don't know who's Matsui right?"

Kagero or Tokoto stared deeply into his drink. He inhaled a deep breathe then exhaled it slowly. He took a sip from his drink and remained calm as ever. For the first time in 2 days I doubt my own deduction. My confidence was beaten by his calmness.

"I love him very much." Finally, Kagero opened his mouth. As for me, I'm glad I got his confession at last.

"Him?"

"Shinobu." I nodded my head lightly. "We met at The Prince pub. The first time I saw him, he resembled my ex very much. I fall for him at once. I gave him everything. My money, body and the most important, my heart. But still, he didn't satisfied. I know he met with Matsui frequently. I did voice out my displeasure and Shinobu had promised to break it off for me." She let out a weak smile and shook his head slightly with sadness on his eyes. "He didn't. He continued to cheat on me, continue to have affair with Matsui. I knew this time Shinobu was serious to him. Matsui's existence is threatening our relationship. Since Shinobu doesn't want to call it off, then I cut it off for him." Kagero looked out through the transparent glass, watching the cars crawling from bumper to bumper through the storm. I took out my wallet and put some money on the table.

"I know you get to know your ex at this café, in this weather. That's why you will come to this café, whenever there was storm. Your ex must feel very happy, because until today, you still missed him so much. But now, I believe he's crying in the other world for your own stupidity." I stood up and walked towards the entrance.

"Wait!" Kagero shouted at me. I stopped without turning back. "I heard some of your little stories before. Name me the amount."

"Sorry, I can't. My whole team is aware of your real identity. I can't help you." I get my umbrella from the waitress and exited from the café. It was still raining. I took a cigarette out, lit it up and walked through the rain.

_What's the definition of love?_

* * *

"Your Honor, the victim and the accused had known each other for almost 10 years. 8 years ago, they were officially announced as husband and wife. 8 years. It is equals to 2922 days. I want to ask everybody at here. Will you beat your dog or cat or any pets that had been accompanied you for 2922 days? Will you beat a person that you have befriended with for almost 10 years? Will you?" Michiru turned her head from left to right to observe the crowd's reaction. "The victim is not….." Michiru pointed her finger towards the accused who was standing at the dock. "…..his friend nor his pet. She's the accused's wife. Isn't the accused should be the first person to protect the victim? No." Michiru purposely pressed her tone harder on the word NO. "Because of the victim went back home a little bit later than usual, the accused beat the victim to death and bear in mind this is not the fist time the accused torture the victim. " Michiru picked up a paper from her desk and handed it to the man in front of her. The man then passed the paper to the Judge. "You Honor, the paper was a police record that I got it from the police station. From the police record, we all can imagine, the victim was living in hell all this time with a brutal monster. There's 1 time, the accused beat the victim with a wooden chair, until the victim had to be sent to the ICU and almost dead. So I'm 100 sure, the accused clearly know the consequences of his non-stop physical abuse towards the victim and not 'did not mean it' as claimed by the accused. The accused is still young, only 28 years old this year. If he was being released today, he will remarry, and on that time, I confirm, the second tragedy will occur. So, I hope Your Honor will pass down a guilty verdict to the accused. Thank you." Michiru bowed to the Judge and sat down.

The Judge picked up the hammer in front of him and knocked it twice on his desk. "We will take 30 minutes break, then we will come out with the verdict."

30 minute later the Judge came out from the rest room with the verdict on his hand. He cleared his throat once before he announced the verdict to the public. "Now I announce, the accused, Kito Hiroshi is found guilty of murder and sentence to life imprisonment starts from today."

The accused was in rage after he heard the verdict. He tried to climb out from the dock but was pinned backed down by 2 officers. The accused struggled with the 2 officers to get himself free but failed. As the officer pressed his head to the floor, Kito Hiroshi cursed at Michiru. "Bitch, you better watch out. I won't let you go away. I won't……………." The accused was dragged away by the 2 officers.

* * *

"You're early today." Setsuna was sitting on the couch, leg crossed, busy polishing her own finger nails.

"Yeah Sets. Look at the sky. It will rain soon. I don't want to do such a romantic thing, jogging under the rain." Michiru straightly went to the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge.

"Your mother called you just now. She asked you to go back home for dinner."

"How bout you?"

"Of course she invites your dearest cousin also." Setsuna smirked.

"Then please help me to call her back and say OK, my dearest cousin. I go to take bath first." Michiru headed to the bathroom while Setsuna picked up the phone and dialed her aunt's phone number.

TV: A criminal was escaped from jail today on his way he was sent to the hospital after he claimed he got beaten by his cellmates. Kito Hiroshi, who was sentenced to life imprisonment 2 weeks ago, injured 2 police officers and snatched a gun from one of them. Polices regard this criminal as highly dangerous criminal. Any citizen with the criminal's information can contact the police hotline number at 1-XXX-XXXX-XX. Now we turn to the nation's news. Today, Prime Minister……………


	16. You Slept With Her

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters from the anime Sailormoon

Author's Note: RukaMichi92, I thought you were a banana. You can speak mandarin? Spikesgitta, the first half of the story I wrote it in the morning while the other half at night. I think the quality of my English depends on the time I wrote my story. strange huh? VR, I will continue with my other story but not so soon.

* * *

"Guys, we have a new case." I announced as I walked passed the working desks, straightly into my office.

Kenchin put both of his hand on his head and shook it hard. "You must be kidding with me. We just solved the transvestite's murder case. Oh god, give me a break."

"It was 3 weeks ago, Kenchin." Chikaru grabbed all of her file, hummed happily and get into my room then followed by Rukawa. Chikaru was a workaholic. A day without a case was like hell to her. Reluctantly, Kenchin collected his things and joined the others in my office.

I distributed the files to them and began our meting. "Criminal Kito Hiroshi had escaped from jail yesterday on his way he was being sent to the hospital. He pretended he had stomachache and attacked our colleagues on the halfway journey to the hospital. 2 colleagues were injured and one of them had lost a gun to him. He is an extremely dangerous criminal. We have to find him fast."

"From where we shall begin our investigation?" Rukawa asked.

"Through his family and his friends. Rukawa, you come with me to have a thorough check on his family. As for Kenchin and Chikaru…." I turned my attention to them. "……you two check on his friends and ex-colleagues. Any problems?"

"No." They said in unison.

* * *

"Hello……? Hello…….?" Michiru looked at her phone's caller ID. It was an unknown number. She hung it up after getting no answer from the call. Not long her phone started to ring again. "Hello…….? Hello…….?" Again no answer. "Who are……."

"Do you miss me?" A deep voice spoke from the other side. It was a man's voice.

Michiru almost dropped the phone in surprise. Her face went pale. "Who….who are you?"

"You look nice on that blue dress." The man was laughing now.

Michiru quickly turned around, scrutinized every area and every people in the building. Michiru was waiting for the lift that can bring her to her office. It's impossible for an outsider to come into the building as the building had a very strict security system. The man stopped laughing and cut off the line. Michuru put her handphone backed into her bag. Michiru was worried and wonder who might be the caller.

* * *

"According to Kito Hiroshi's friends, Kito is a very hot-temper man. They knew Kito beaten his frequently and had advised him before but Kito won't listen to them. Usually they will go out with Kino to have a drink or to watch a soccer game together but since Kino was sentenced to life imprisonment, they did not contact with each other anymore. They only knew Kito had escaped from jail through us." Chikaru handed me the file that contain Kino's friends' statements and personal details.

"Rukawa, tell them our findings." Rukawa nodded.

"It seems that Mr Kito didn't get along well with his son, Kito Hiroshi and Mr Kito blamed it all on his wife. Mr Kito claimed that his wife pampered his son too much, which makes him kept on doing the wrong things. Kito Hiroshi's mother revealed that, Mr Kito was angry with his son because his son had beaten him once for refused to increase his monthly allowance. Since then, his son, Kito Hiroshi had moved out from the house."

"I feel pity for the parents. Their only son is like this." Chikaru frowned.

"Most probably he will find his mother since his mother loves him so much." Kenchin voiced out his suggestion.

"Temporary, we can find anything suspicious with his mother but we still have to keep a close eye on her. We stick back to our original groups and follow back our own trail. Report to me again 3 days later." I ordered.

* * *

Michiru got out from the lift and searched through her handbag for her ringing handphone and house keys. She checked for the caller's ID and answered the call. "Hi….Yes….me? I'm going back now. Almost reach my home. I don't know. She's currently……" Michiru stopped. Her phone slid down from her palm. Michiru's eyes were wide opened. Her legs felt weak and she dropped to the ground, looking at the entrance of her house. The entrance was splashed with red paint and a dead cat was hanging at the door.

* * *

I was stunned when I saw the mess. Without wasting for a second, I showed my cop's ID to my colleague who was guarding at the entrance and went in to search for Michiru. She was sitting on the couch. Her hands were holding a cup of hot drink. I sat next to her and gently placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, how are you?" I looked at her with concerned eyes. She tightened her grip on the cup then turned to me. I can see she was worry and scared too.

"I don't know. I don't what had happened and who did this." Michiru's body was shaking. I placed my hand around her shoulder to comfort her and pulled her near to me. She rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. For once, Michiru felt safe with Haruka on her side.

"It's OK now. My colleagues are doing their job. Soon, they will get the man." Gently, I rubbed her shoulder. When I got Michiru's call, I abandoned all the jobs in my hand and drove to her house at once, breaking all the speed limits. Don't know since when I started to concern myself with this girl. After a while, I broke the body contact between us. "I go to check out how they are doing." Michiru absent-mindedly nodded her head.

I went to search for the case's chief investigator and glad to know it was Mamoru.

"Hi Mamoru."

Mamoru looked at me with curiosity on his eyes. "Why are you at here?"

"She's my friend." I jerked my head towards Michiru's direction.

Mamoru glanced at Michiru then to me then to Michiru again. Mamoru pulled me to one corner and whispered. "What's your relationship with her?"

"What's wrong with you Mamoru? I told you. She's my friend." I was confused with Mamoru's strange behaviour.

"Friends?" Mamoru narrowed his eyes on me. "Don't you know who is she? Kaioh Michiru. Everyone in this field knows who Kaioh Michiru is. Don't tell me you never heard that name before Tenoh Haruka."

"I…." My mouth was opened but nothing came out from him. I guessed now I knew why Mamoru was so tensed up. Kaioh Michiru. The obnoxious lawyer. I was one of the anti-Kaioh-Michiru cops, until the one night stand changed it all. "Actually….ermm.. Mamoru. She's not that bad. She's……." Before I can finish with my sentence, Mamoru's mouth had already formed and 'O' shape. "What?" I snapped on him.

"You slept with her!"

I quickly covered Mamoru's mouth with a hand and dragged him further to a more secluded spot. Michiru saw me forcefully taken Mamoru away and she decided to check us out. Mamoru was gasping for air when I released him.

"You want to kill me?" Mamoru was shouting at me.

"You are the one who was trying to kill me. Can't you keep your volume down?" I scolded him back.

"What was happening at here?" Both Mamoru and I jumped a little when the intruder suddenly appeared.

"No….nothing. We were discussing bout the case." I grabbed Mamoru's arm and led him back to the living room. Michiru watched us walked away with question marks on her head.

"So you did sleep with her." Mamoru was still biting hard on the subject.

"Mamoru, just get back into the business." I was getting fed up with him.

"How can you do that? You had disgrace the entire police department. She's our department's number one enemy and you slept with her."

"It's enough Mamoru. What can you get from this scene?" I ignored the subject but Mamoru chose to despise me at this state by keeping his mouth shut. I sighed and put both of my hands on Mamoru's shoulder. Then I stared deeply into his eyes. "Think on the bright side Mamoru. I have brought honour to the forces by taming our number one enemy, Kaioh Michiru. Who else in the forces can do that other than me, Tenoh Haruka. We had won and she had lost. Now, do you get it Chiba Mamoru?" I waited for Mamoru's response. He was in deep thought. "_It is so easy to trick him._" "Now Mamoru, tell me, what did you get from the scene?"

Mamoru's mind seemed to have difficulty in processing information right now.

"Mamoru, keep our personal affair to one side first. Answer me, is there anything you can gather from the investigation?" I repeated the question and patiently waiting for his answer.

"Uh…Oh…hmm…Nothing." Mamoru shook his head. "No eyewitness, no break in signs and the victim herself doesn't know she has any enemy. Except to tell her to be careful, there's nothing we can do now."

I can understand Mamoru's difficulties.

"But she did mention she receive a mysterious call this morning. Now we are trying to trace the call but I doubt we can find anything."

I nodded my head lightly. "Ok, I try to have a little chat with her, see she can remember anything or not." I left Mamoru alone to search for Michiru again. Once again, I found her sitting on her couch.

"Feeling better now?"

Michiru raised her head up. She smiled when she saw it was me. "Yeah, thanks. How are they doing?"

I took a seat beside her. "Frankly, they failed to get anything. No eyewitness, no break-in sign, ……they need some time."

"It's ok. I understand." Michiru patted her hand on my thighs to reassure me she was fine. She was tough.

"Do you mind to tell me once again bout the mysterious call? Maybe I can help."

Michiru took a deep breath before she started with her story. "Well, this morning I received a call from an unknown number. At first, he didn't say anything. When I want to hang up the phone, he suddenly asked me do I miss him or not? I continued to ask who's he. Then he said I looked nice in blue dress. I was wearing a blue dress to work today. I looked around but can't find any suspicious man. Furthermore I was at my work place on that time. There's no way he can come in."

This is not good. This guy knew where to find Michiru. It means Michiru was exposed to danger. This time was a dead cat and red paint. Next time, maybe it will be more than that.

"Then when you came back, you found the mess?"

Michiru just merely nodded her head.

"You really can't remember who had you offence recently?"

"I don't know." Michiru shook her head.

"What case are you handling now?"

"Child custody."

"You are on which side?"

"Father's"

"Then the child's mother…..is there any……"

Michiru cut in at once. "No way. Her mother is a nurse. She's clean. Somemore, her mother's new husband is an engineer. They have very high chances to win the battle. No need to do this stupid thing."

"How bout the past cases?"

"I had my last trial around 2 weeks ago. The accused was sentenced to life imprisonment. The case is closed."

This is tough. All the threads had come to an end. I can't think for a lead to start an investigation.

"Sorry for the interruption, Ms Kaioh." Mamoru suddenly appeared at in front of us. "My team has to leave now. We will catch the culprit as soon as possible. I will put 2 men to stay with you for few days and maybe in future we have to a statement from you again. In the mean time, I advice you to be extra careful."

"Thank you. I will."

Mamoru shot me with a deathly glare before he left Michiru's house. Michiru looked confused with Mamoru's strange behaviour and I chose to pretend nothing had happened.

"I think I have to leave also." I checked my watch only to discover it was almost midnight.

"Ok, thanks for coming."

"Look, these 2 cops can't stay at here forever. They have to leave, maybe after 2 or 3 days later. At that time I suggest, you stay at friend's house." I cleared my throat before I spoke out my next sentence. "Or mine, if you want to." My eyes darted at everywhere except at Michiru.

"Thank you. Don't worry. I'm not staying alone. I stay with my cousin. I think it will be Ok." Michiru smiled.

"Cousin? Oh…..I didn't see her."

"_Was it my imagination or was it really disappointment on Haruka's face?_" Michiru stared intently at me.

"Michiru?" I waved my hand in front of Michiru to get her attention back.

"Oh… what was it?" Michiru's mind immediately came back to reality.

"I said I didn't see your cousin. Where is she?" I repeated my question.

"Er…She works as air-hostess. She will come back soon." Michiru quickly regained her composure.

"Ok. Then I leave now. Goodnite."

I bade her goodbye and left his house. Michiru looked at the 2 'bodyguards' and sighed. She went back to her room and hugged her bolster tightly. "Why I feel so insecure immediately after Haruka had left?" Michiru whispered to herself. Michiru ran her fingers on the other side of her bed where Haruka once slept on it. A smile crept on Michiru's face.

* * *

1 week had gone. Our my own investigation led to nothing. In this 1 week time, Michiru was in peace also. She did not receive any mysterious call since the day her home was splashed with red paint. After 7 days of hard work, I decided to give my team some rest.

"You are quiet today."

I pulled my face up from facing my lunch and looked at her. It's time to let my mind to have some rest from the criminal runaway case. "So how are you recently? The culprit got disturb you again?" I simply started a topic.

"No. These few days went on peacefully."

"Good." My mind slowly drifted back to my case again. I picked up a fork and dug my lunch box like a 7-year-old child playing with his food.

"It's a food. Not a toy." Michiru warned me.

I put the fork down and sighed in frustration.

"What's on your mind right now?" Michiru asked.

Since I can't solve the problem right now maybe Michiru can contribute a better idea to me. "Well, if you were a criminal and you had just escaped from jail, who would you turn to for help?

"Hmm…" Michiru was thinking hard for the answer. "Most probably my cousin."

"Then?"

"Then, if I can't find her, I will find my parents."

"How bout your friends?"

Michiru shook her head. "No. It will be my last choice. Or maybe it won't be my choice at all."

"Why?" Now I was curious with Michiru's answer.

"Because they will betray me. My family won't. At least I will think like that."

"Maybe your good friend won't do that to you."

"I do believe the way your family loves you is different with the way your friends love you. Your friend will ask you to surrender yourself to show their love for you but your family will help to hide you, will help you to escape from law punishment to show their love for you. Both sides do care for you but in different ways."

My mind started to process everything that Michiru had said just. I had to admit, Michiru's opinion did make sense.

"What case are you having right now?" Michiru asked.

"Runaway criminal."

Michiru seemed surprise with my answer. "Oh…..who's it?"

"Don't you read paper or watch TV?" I asked in bewilderment.

"It can be helped. I was too busy. You can't blame me right?" Michiru smiled and shrugged her shoulder.

I shook my head at this new discovery. "This is unbelievable. The criminal is Kito Hiroshi. A murderer. He was………."

"The one who was sentenced to life imprisonment for killing his wife?" Michiru suddenly was on her both feet. Her voice was so loud that it almost caught everyone's attention in the sushi bar.

"What's wrong with you?" I urged Michiru to sit to avoid further embarrassment. Everyone was staring at Michiru and whispered among themselves.

"When did it happen?" This time her voice was low but I still can sense the excitement in her words.

"Around 5 to 6 days ago. Why?"

"It was around the time I got the mysterious call."

I can see the fear on Michiru's face. She was afraid of something. "So?"

Michiru looked straightly into my eyes. "I was the prosecutor for Kino Hiroshi's case. I sent him to jail."

"You what?!" Another surprise from Michiru again.


	17. He Got Her

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters from the anime Sailormoon

* * *

"So, you think the culprit is Kino Hiroshi?" Mamoru closed the file in front of him, placed it aside then grabbed another file and studied it.

"Yes. The day he escaped from jail coincided with the day Michiru got the mysterious call." I closed the file in front of Mamoru to force him to concentrate on me.

Mamoru raised his both hands up in defeat. "Ok. Ok. And you said Michiru was the prosecutor of the case, right?" I nodded. "Which means, most probably we are looking for the same target." I nodded again. "Ok. Let's say you theory is correct. What should we do next? All of my threads had come to an end."

I sighed. "Actually we are not much better than you. I suggest we get a new statement from his parents again."

Mamoru agreed with my decision. "This time, let me get it."

Taiki ran in without knocking and stopped at in front of me. He was bending down as both of his hands were on his knees. He was breathing heavily.

"Going for a marathon match, Taiki?" I teased.

Taiki shook his head. At the same time he was waving his hand too. "A woman….a woman….." Taiki was still catching for his breath.

"That woman must be horrible since you were running for your life." I joked.

"Stop the joke, Inspector Tenoh." Taiki was frowning at me. His breathing was much smoother now. "I came here with new information. A woman came to lodge a police report. She claimed that the runaway criminal Kino Hiroshi has abducted her husband."

"You should have say that earlier Taiki." I stood up instantly when I heard the news. "Now, where is she? I want to see her."

* * *

Mamoru offered his last pack of tissue to the woman. The woman was crying uncontrollably since we brought her to the statement room. Both Mamoru and I looked at each other helplessly.

"Madam, we can't do anything if you keep on crying over there. Your husband is in danger right now." My advice was no use to the woman. It just made the woman wailed even louder. I shook my head and massage my own temple. I kicked Mamoru's leg once to push him to think for a better solution. Mamoru looked at me and nodded with determination on his face.

Mamoru slapped his hand hard on the table. The woman and I jumped a little at the loud sound that was created by Mamoru. Mamoru stood straight and stared at the woman with fiery eyes. "Madam, do you know you are wasting taxpayer's money and wasting our time now?" Mamoru scolded at the woman. The woman was shocked with Mamoru sudden changed of behaviour. "We bring you here to get a statement from here. If you want to cry, save the tears for you husband's funeral."

I was shocked with Mamoru's harsh words.

"How dare you…….." The woman had stopped crying and tried to scold Mamoru back but Mamoru never gave her the chance to do so.

"Say nothing but the incident." Mamoru sat down and get the file ready. "Now, please introduce yourself."

"Nice job." I whispered to Mamoru's ear and chuckled.

"I'm Akira Yumi. My husband is Judge Akira Sousuke." Yumi introduced herself timidly, afraid of Mamoru's hard side. She was still sobbing.

"Tell me what had happened." Mamoru's voice was soft. He had changed back to his usual self.

Yumi nodded. "We always have lunch at our own house. But today, my husband said he wanted to have lunch at outside instead of home. When our car left our house, a man suddenly appeared from nowhere and blocked our car. He had a gun with him and he pointed the gun at us. He demanded me to get out from the car then he hijacked my husband's car with my husband in it. After that, I came here to lodge a police report. I can recognize the man. He is the police most wanted criminal, Kino Hiroshi." Yumi started to cry again.

"Madam, where do you stay?" I asked.

"Sakura Garden." Yumi answered.

"Sakura Garden is an upper class residential area. Somemore it's located at the city's outskirt. Why does Kino Hiroshi purposely go there to kidnap Judge Akira?" I was forwarding this question to Mamoru hoped he knew the answer to my question. Mamoru just shrugged her shoulder.

"My husband…." Yumi intercepted in. "……was the judge for Kino Hiroshi's murder case. He was the one who sent Kino Hiroshi to jail."

Now, everything makes sense.

* * *

I called my team back for duty. Mamoru and I decided to split into 2 teams. Mamoru's team was heading to Kino's house to get a new statement from his parents while my team was on their way to sought help from to Traffic Control Departments to locate Judge's Akira's car. As for me, I was trying to contact Michiru and to get her to the police station before Kino Hiroshi got her. We believed, Michiru will be Kino Hiroshi's next target.

I was running to the car park to get my car when my phone finally got through to Michiru's phone.

"What has happen to your phone? I was trying to call you for the past 1 hour."

_At that time, I didn't realize how worried I was. _

"I was having a meeting just now. Anything important?" Michiru asked. She can sense my anxiety in my voice.

"Where are you now?" I asked

"Law firm. Why?"

"Stay at where you are. Don't go anywhere. Just wait for me." I instructed. I hopped into my car and started the engine.

"What? Come again?" The door lift was opened by now. Michiru went into the lift and quickly pressed for the close button. She was in hurry.

"I said don't go……."

"Hey, I'm in the lift right now. I call you back later." Michiru cut off the line.

"Wait…wait…." I tried to redial Michiru's number but the line straightly went to Michiru's voice mail. "Shit. Damm it." I threw my phone to the passenger side and accelerated to Michiru's office.

I kept on calling Michiru's phone no but no one answered the phone. I had a very bad feeling bout it. Inside the government building, my advances were stopped by the security guard. I showed him my cop's ID and told him my urgency but still he blocked my way. He can't let me entered the premise but he can search Kaioh Michiru for me. I had no choice but to wait at the building's lobby while my fingers continued to dial on Michiru's phone no. Still no one answered the phone. I was pacing back and forth at the lobby with my phone held tightly on my hand. Once in a while I will check on my phone for Michiru's call but I get none from her. Few minutes later, _like eternity to me_, the same guard came out from a room. The guard had checked with the employees' card system. He confirmed Michiru had left the building 15 minutes ago. I asked the guard for Michiru's parking lot number and checked the car park. Michiru's car was nowhere in sight. I tried to call her number again. And again, no one answered the phone. My experienced told me, she had met with accident.

* * *

"Stop at here first." Mamoru got out from the car and went to the nearby supermarket. Just as Mamoru was about to enter the store, a man in his late fifties, with 2 big bags on both hands, came out from the same entrance and bumped onto Mamoru. Mamoru lost his balance and dropped to the ground. The old man took a look at Mamoru from the corner of his eyes. The old man huffed impatiently at Mamoru and left without even apologized to Mamoru.

Mamoru shook his head and sighed. "Manners, manners." Mamoru quickly went back on his feet, patted away the dust on his shirt, grabbed his cigarettes from the store then went back to the car where Taiki was waiting for him.

* * *

"I'm Senior Inspector from Team A Special Crime Unit, Chiba Mamoru. This is my assistant Kou Taiki. We came here to get a new statement from you and your husband regarding your son, Kino Hiroshi." Mamoru introduced himself at the entrance of Mrs Kino's house.

They were seated on a couch at the living room. "I thought had given a statement few days ago." Mrs Kino said. Her sight shifted from Mamoru to Taiki then backed to Mamoru.

"We suspect your son had kidnapped a Judge. That's why we came here to get a new statement from you." Mamoru opened the topic first.

"Don't try to put every blames on my son just because you can't arrest the real culprit." Mrs. Kino raised her voice in anger. She stared sharply into Mamoru's eyes.

"Of course we won't Mrs. Kino. Please calm down." Mamoru tried to sooth Mrs. Kino. "We received a report from a woman. The woman said someone had kidnapped her husband and she can identify the kidnapper. It was your son." Mamoru was calm and steady. Mrs Kino's face went pale. She covered her mouth with both hands in shock.

"He won't do this." Mrs Kino murmured.

"Mrs Kino, your son had killed his own wife. There's nothing in this world that he won't do." Taiki said.

"No. He promised me he won't!" Mrs Kino was shouting at Taiki.

"He promised you?" Now, this time it's Mamoru's turn to narrow his eyes sharply at Mrs Kino. At the same time, the main door flung opened. A man in his late fifties walked in through the door. Mamoru instantly recognized the man. It was the man who bumped on him but never bother to apologize. The 2 big plastic bags that he was holding just now were missing but Mamoru still remembered the inside contents. Tons of can food and mineral water. The man came to sudden halt, once he saw Mamoru.

"Let me guess." Mamoru looked at the man then to Mrs Kino again. "I have every reasons to believe, both of you can tell me where's your son now."

* * *

"Hey Mamoru how's it?" I put more pressure on the gas pedal to increase the speed. My left hand was holding the steering while my right hand was sticking my phone to my ear.

"How are you over there?" Mamoru asked me back.

"I met with problem over here. I think….I think he got Michiru. Damm it." I slapped my hand on the steering in frustration.

"This is bad. But I have good news. His father can bring us to Kino Hiroshi."

"Really?" I almost lost control of my car in delight.

"Yeah. Make your way to Lavender Village now."

* * *

We crawled silently to the house. The house was lighted, but we can't see anyone inside the house. We were leaning against the wall with gun on our hands, when Mamoru gave out the counting signal. 3,2,1. Taiki kicked opened the door and 4 other polices rushed in, including Taiki. After 2 minutes, we heard someone shouted the word 'CLEAR' from the inside. We went in and found no one except our own people.

"Sir, there was no one at here." Taiki came near to report his search.

Mamoru looked at me, waiting for my decision. My eyes scanned the house thoroughly. The house was indeed empty when we reached here.

"Sir, we found traces of people living at here but….whoever it is, the house is unoccupied now." Rukawa reported.

I turned around and walked back to the police car to find Mr Kino.

"Where's your son?" I tried my best to hide my anger.

"This is his play ground since he was a little kid. Whenever he was upset, or had trouble with me he will come to this house. This is the only hiding place that I know. If you can't find him, then I really don't know where he is now. Frankly, as his father, I'm glad you didn't find him." Mr Kino's voice was calm. He didn't even bother to look at me.

I grabbed his collar with one hand while the other was clenched in fist. I raised my fist, prepared to hit on his face but luckily Kenchin managed to stop me on time. Kenchin dragged me away from the car while I struggled to get away from him.

"Are you crazy, Haruka?" Kenchin said in between the struggle.

"Let me go!" We were still struggling with each other until Mamoru stepped in.

"Enough Haruka!" Mamoru's voice was loud. In an instant he got everyone's attention. All eyes fall on him, including me. "You're not helping at here. We don't need anymore problem. If you think by beating this old man can help us find Kino Hiroshi, then go ahead." Mamoru stepped aside to give way for me. My head dropped down and I kept my mouth shut. Kenchin released his grip once he knew I had calm down. Mamoru sighed. "Come on Haruka. Let's get back inside for the clues. If there's any." Mamoru headed back to the house first then followed by Kenchin and then me.

Once inside the house, I saw my colleagues had started to carry out their own work. I don't know from where I should start my own investigation. Then my phone rang.

"Hello….? Hello….?" There was some rustling sound in the background. I checked the caller's ID and to my surprise the call was from Michiru. "Michiru is it you?" I heard some sound but it was not clear. And then there was a man's voice.

"Everybody stays quiet!" I commanded. All of them stopped moving at once and looked at me. I gave a signal to Mamoru to ask him to come near then I opened the loud speaker.

"Where is this place?" It was Michiru's voice.

"This is the place where will lead you to hell." A man was laughing.

By this time, everybody had gathered around me and listened to the conversation tentatively.

"You have murdered a woman and should get the consequences. You never learn your mistake and this time you are going too far." Another man's voice. It must be the Judge.

"Shut up! Shut up! Who are you to judge me?" Kino Hiroshi seemed to have lost his control. Then they were banging sound.

"It's not good." Mamoru said. He was sweating.

It was Kino Hiroshi's voice again. "She had an affair with another man. I told her to cut it off but she won't listen to me. That's why I beaten her. But she's not scared. She still wanted to see the man. She forced me. She forced me to kill her."

Kino Hiroshi was mad. Throwing things sound can be heard again.

"So what rights do you have to judge me? She betrayed me first." It was Kino's voice again.

"But the law book inside my desk drawer in my house stated that, murder a person is wrong." Michiru pronounced the words one by one. _At that time I was too agitated to notice Michiru was actually giving me hints at here._

Suddenly there was silence.

"Calm down. Put your gun down first." Michiru said.

Everbody was anxious when we knew Kino Hiroshi had taken out his gun. Then Kino Hiroshi laughed.

"Scared huh? No worries. I won't kill you two with my own hand. Although I'm not well educated, I do know a human being can't survived not more than 3 days without water. So you two are going to stay at here for few days. Without any foods or drinks. 3 days later is the Judgment Day. You two will be judged at here, where fairness is guaranteed. There's no other place in this world that can have a judgment as fair as here." Kino Hiroshi laughed then there was door banging sound. Silence crept in again.

"Haruka." It was Michiru. "I don't know you can listen to me or not. My phone will run out of battery soon. Go to my…….." There was silence again.

"No more battery." I said.

"Any idea Haruka?" Mamoru asked me.

I shook my head. _Michiru…_

"Ok. Guys, fall out now." Mamoru announced. "Haruka, we go back to police station to plan a new strategy." There's nothing I can do now except to follow Mamoru back to the police station.


	18. House of Justice

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters from the anime Sailormoon.

A/N: The history of Japan that I written below is not the real history of Japan. Ermm...I mean I just borrow the name from the history and create my own form of history. It's for the fanfic. Mean no offence to anyone.

* * *

The pressure was amounting. Newspaper and TV had started their own 3 days countdown. 70 percent of the Tokyo forces had been assigned in the searching quest. 2 days had gone; the forces came back with empty handed. The public started to doubt the forces' abilities. The Commissioner had been hiding at his own home to avoid the public's questions.

I slumped back to my chair with my head tilted back. My panda eyes were fixed on the ceiling and the same words kept on mumbling in my mouth. My hair was messy and my clothes were disarray. I didn't sleep for 2 whole days, not to mention I had skipped the bath too. For the past 2 days, I had joined Mamoru's team in the fruitless search of the Judge and Michiru. I was physically and mentally beaten by Kino Hiroshi.

"Judgement Day….fairness……judgement……3 days…….Judgement Day….fairness…….Judgement Day………3…..Damm it!" The desk shook when I kicked at it out of frustration. I repeatedly slapped on my head to get my empty brain function again. "Shit. Judgement Day……Judgement Day…….." I kept on repeating the same words again this time with my forehead lying flatly on the desk.

My body went bolt upright when she came into my mind. "Why I never think of her? The Walking Encyclopedia. Maybe she can help me." Without a second thought, I was on my way to the State Coroner's office.

* * *

"I don't know how to explain this but……" I scratched my head roughly with my both hands.

"Besides the word Judgement Day, do I have any other clue?" Ami asked while adjusting her spectacles.

"Errmm…fairness….errm..judgement…." I tried to rewind back every word that Kino Hiroshi had said on that night. "……somethings like fair judgement and errm……no other place else…errmm…do you have any idea what was he saying? It's the only clue I have now. I can't trace his exact location and no one knows where that fucking bastard is now." I slapped my both hands on my head and sighed loudly in annoyance.

"Do you know the history of Oda Nobunaga?" Ami asked.

"Ami, it's not the suitable time for history right now." I narrowed my tires eyes on Ami.

"Nobunaga is arguably the most potent and the fiercest daimyo in the era. He started as a daimyo of _Owari_County, and came to almost unify Japan. Though, he was betrayed by one of his lieutenants, _Akechi Mitsuhide_, and slain at _Honjoji temple _."

"Ami…..Ami…….Please. Say something that has connection with my case." I scratched my already messy hair in exasperation.

"Nobunaga can be described as a demonic figure with no mercy." Ami ignored me and continue with her history lesson. "He did even destroy _Enryakuji temple __in __Mt. Hiei_, one of the religious centers of Japanese Buddhists. He also suppressed _Jodo-shin-shu_Buddhism by force. His strategy was very simple -- exterminate all of his enemies. He seldom accepted surrender. Because of his cruelty, when Akechi Mitsuhide betrayed him and slain him at Honjoji Temple, everyone in Japan on that time believed it was God's will. When Toyotomi Hideyoshi became the successor of Nobunaga, he turned the famous Honjoji Temple into Emperor Court to increase his own reputation. Historian often described Hideyoshi as Father of Justice because of his high righteous spirit. In modern Japan, the Emperor Court is widely known as House of Justice where fairness is almost guaranteed at that time. When Tokugawa Ieyasu took over Japan from Hideyoshi, the first thing that came into his mind was to demolish the Honjoji Temple. It was because Ieyasu was Nobunaga's most loyal follower. He rebuilt a shrine at the very same spot in memorial of Nobunaga"

"Wait, wait." I put my hand under my chin and sank into deep thoughts. I was slowly digesting Ami's information in my head. "Hiroshi thinks he has the rights to kill his wife because his wife has adultery with other man. But instead he was sentenced to life imprisonment and he felt it was unfair. So now he uses his own way to punish the Judge and Michiru because he felt they treated him unfairly. The only place he thinks he can has his justice back is this House of Justice."

Ami nodded his head. "That's what on my mind."

I gripped the edge of Ami's desk tightly in excitement. "Where is this House of Justice?"

* * *

I parked my car far away from the construction site and slowly walked near the site.

"_If I'm not mistaken, the shrine is under renovation now under the government's order. The government wants to make it as a travelers' hotspot. The exact location is………_"

"Ami said this site is under renovation. Why there's no one at here?...Ah….Today is Sunday." I moved my hands to my waist to get hold of my gun for safety precaution. The shrine was located at city's outskirt. The place was quite secluded and not many people will come to this place because of its' location. I can't see any building that can be used to hide a hostage. Besides the stone tomb, there was no other human's architecture at the open area. However, I noticed there was a staircase at the back of the stone. I decided to walk up through the stair to check it out when there was an explosion behind my back. I turned around only to find my car was in big flame.

"Fuck it! Damm! My car…." I cursed and looked at my car from far distance.

"Nice car, Inspector." As I turned around I saw Kino Hiroshi was standing few inches away from me, grinning from ear to ear with a gun pointing at my head.

* * *

Kino Hiroshi devoured his lunch box hungrily. Sometimes he will stop and taunted the Judge and Michiru. "You want?" Hiroshi laughed. He took a bottle of water from the table and gulped down the entire liquid. Both Michiru and the Judge never took their eyes off from the water bottle. Hiroshi smirked when he saw the pity face on his hostages, staring at his water bottle. "This is the consequence for what you two had done to me. Look at your own face. I know you two won't survive any longer." Hiroshi laughed again. Michiru felt sick everytime she heard Hiroshi evil's laughter.

"_Is it Haruka didn't get the hint? Please God. Let Haruka found us_." Michiru prayed in her heart.

Michiru saw Hiroshi was suddenly in alarmed state. Hiroshi went near the window and took a peek through it. Hiroshi hissed then grabbed the gun and left the wooden house. Not long there was an explosion sound. Both Michiru and the Judge were startled by the sound. Then there was silence. Michiru and the Judge were staring at each other with worried eyes. Few minutes gone, they heard a gun shot sound. Michiru and the Judge were getting nervous. Michiru can feel her heart almost jumped out in surprise when the wooden door suddenly flung open. Their eyes were fixed on the entrance. They were hoping for the miracle but at the same time they prepared themselves for the worst. Michiru almost screamed in joy when she saw me walked in through the door.

* * *

I walked in with my hand pressed on my abdomen to stop the wound from bleeding. I saw their hands and legs were being tied up. Cloths were stuck in their mouth. I slowly walked to their side and untied them with my trembling hands. Then I sat down and closed my eyes.

"Haruka, are you alright?" Michiru asked with concerned voice. Tears started to form at Michiru's eyes when she saw my still bleeding wound.

"Judge." I was breathing heavily and my voice was weak. "I think I'm unable to walk now. We have to depend on you to get the help from outside. My car was exploded by Hiroshi. I think there's no choice but you have to walk. Can you do it Judge?"

"I've waited for so long for someone to save me. Now you finally came and I won't give up at this point." The Judge then turned to Michiru. "Michiru, you take care of him. I will be back soon."

Michiru merely nodded her head, unable to give other response. The Judge left, leaving her and Haruka behind.

"Haruka, are you….."

I put my finger on lips. Michiru kept quiet at once. Michiru gathered some cloths and place in on my wound to stop the bleeding. On and off she will wipe off the cold sweat from my forehead. I didn't know how long the Judge had gone but I was getting weaker and cooler. I took my cigarette out and lit it up.

"I smoke because I hope one day my ex-girlfriend will appear on my sight and ask me to quit it. She did it once before." I suddenly said. Michiru was lost at words. She didn't know how to reply to my statement. I took another puff then I smiled. "In these 2 years, I'm not scared and I don't mind of dying. Strangely, I seem to change my mind now." I took a deep breath then I continued. "Hey. Do you know what I miss the most?"

"Your girlfriend?" Michiru answered innocently. Michiru was trying hard to fight with the tears.

"No.Your boobs." I chuckled weakly.

"You still can joke at this condition." Michiru threw the bloodied cloths away. There were no more cloths at the house. Michiru had no choice but to use her bare hands to cover my wound.

"No." My smiled lost and replaced by a serious expression. "Hard to believe I missed that night. I wish we can do it once again."

"You are no better than a slut." Michiru scolded at me but there wasn't any hint of anger in her voice. Her hands were almost covered with blood. Michiru was petrified by the sight in front of her. She wanted so much to pull her hands away and get rid of all the blood but she knew she can't do that.

"You are wrong. A slut won't save you twice." I leaned my head against the wall. I frowned when the pain started to creep to my whole body.

Michiru silently admitted the truth. "Look, don't talk anymore. You are weak.'

"Yes." I nodded my head lightly. "And I want to sleep too."

"No. Don't sleep." Michiru started to get panic. She held my face and forced me to look at her. "Haruka. Don't sleep. Look at me. Don't sleep. Judge will come back soon."

"No…..I'm tired." My voice was getting weaker.

"Haruka…….Please……. Don't sleep Haruka." Tears started to roll down from Michiru's eyes. Michiru softly slapped at my cheek to keep me awake. "Haruka…Please….don't sleep. I promise….I promise we'll do it again if you don't sleep. Please….I promise."

I wiped off the tears on her face with my hand and smiled. "I'll…re…remember that." My head dropped once I had finished with the sentence. Cigarette fell to the ground from my hand. I was unconscious.

"Wake up Haruka. Wake up!" Michiru shouted my name and shook my shoulder lightly. She slapped my face again but this time it was harder but still there wasn't any response from me. "No…….!!"

* * *

A man was coughing. The figure in the white bed stirred. Slowly, she opened her eyes and scanned through the surroundings.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" The man said.

"Ye…Yes. I …th…thi….think." The dryness inside her throat had almost caused her to lose her voice. The man poured a glass water for her and she gratefully took it from the man. She felt tired and dizzy. And she felt pain all over her body. "What is the time now?" The lying figure asked, felt much better after the drink.

"2.14 am."

"Why you are here in the middle of the night?"

"To visit you of course. It's not convenient for me to come at day…..I think."

"Never crossed in my mind I will get your visit."

"Because you gave me more than you expected."

"Yeah. Look at me now. You have to raise the payment."

The man laughed. "You still can negotiate on the bed."

"This is my strengthness. By the way, how's he?"

"Still alive."

"What do you plan to do next?"

"Don't know yet. Maybe feed him to shark."

"Just do anything that you like but please, settle him fast. I don't want any troubles."

"No worries. You will get none from me. You gave up your duty and handed him to me. I will pay you well. Now I can avenge for Suki's death.

"Frankly, if you are willing to divorce with your wife, then officially you can be together with Suki. Suki won't go back to her husband and her husband won't have the chance to beat her to death. You are actually abetting a murder."

"I think you are almost fully recovered since you can talk so much."

"I just voice out my own opinion."

"Sometimes, it's better to keep the opinion to yourself."

"But if you keep the opinion to yourself then today he will be in jail and not in your hand."

The man stared at the lying figure then laughed. "It's late. I have to go. Rest more."

After the man had left, the lying figure had dozed back into darkness.

* * *

I turned around and saw Hiroshi with a gun on his hand pointing at my head. "How did you find this place?"

I ignored his question. "Listen to me. If you surrender now, I will plead to the court to show mercy on you. Although you had been sentenced to life imprisonment, I will fight hard for you to reduce the sentence. Deduct all the holidays, not long you will be able to come out from jail on parole. It's better than go on hiding for the rest of your life right? Believe me. I will help you. It's not as bad as you think." I tried to convince him although my voice didn't sound convincing at all.

Hiroshi slowly lowered her gun. His expression got softened. "I ……I think…maybe you…you are right. I should have surrender myself. Yes..I…..I really should." Hiroshi looked at me with guilty eyes. When I thought he really bought my excuses he suddenly laughed. "Do you really think I'm stupid? I have kidnapped a judge. A judge and a lawyer. Do you think the cops really will let me go? No. The answer is no. I tell you. They will die at here. With me and you."

"Don't be stupid." I started to get angry.

"Let me show you who is the stupid one at here." Hiroshi pointed the gun at my temple. "Congrats. You are the first one to go to hell." Hiroshi chuckled.

"I don't think so." I whispered. With one swift move I used one of my hands to grab Hiroshi's hand and twisted his wrist. He let out a small cry then dropped the gun. I used another hand to grab at his throat. I learned the tricks at the academy. Quickly, I kicked the gun away. "Do you really know how to use a gun?"

Hiroshi growled and pushed me away with all his force. I took my gun out and pointed at her. He froze.

"Now, don't move."

"Don't try to threaten with me that gun. I have prepared to die. I'm not scared of dying. Kill me. Here." Hiroshi pointed at his own chest.

"No. You worth too much for me." I put my gun back.

Hiroshi raised his eyebrow in confused. "What do you mean?

At this time, two black limousines were driving in. The drivers parked their car not far from Haruka. Few men in black coat came out from the car. One of the man walked to my side then stared at Hiroshi in an unfriendly way.

"Good job Tenoh." The man patted at my shoulder.

Few black coated men forced Hiroshi into the limousine. Hiroshi tried to struggle but to no avail. After they had left, I took off my jacket, covered my hand with the jacket and picked up the gun that was dropped by Hiroshi. I pointed the gun at my own abdomen. I took a deep breath then fired the gun. Damm. It was hurt. Slowly I make my way through the stairs to the wooden house. I kicked open the door and found Michiru and the Judge in the house.

Time for my other story. Yawn...


	19. Rival

Disclaimer: I did not own any haracters from the anime Sailormoon.

* * *

"How is the judge and the lawyer?"

"The judge has been transferred to private hospital while the lawyer is in another room." Mamoru placed a pillow at my back as I leaned on it against the bedpost in a more comfortable position.

"Where are the others?" I rested my hands on my wound. I flinched when I started to feel the pain again.

"They are tracking Kino Hiroshi now. By the way, how did you find the place?"

I shut my eyes as I tried to recall the memories. At the same time I used this opportunity to form my own version of the story. "I get the idea from Ami. The so called fair judgement mentioned by Hiroshi only led to one place. So I went there to try my luck."

"But you should have informed us first."

"I know. But I'm not sure of the clue yet. I thought it's better for me to verify it first. The accident was out of my expectation. Hiroshi sneaked on my back then we struggled. He got panic when the shot went off and just fled. Luckily, I'm still managed to make my way to his hiding spot."

Mamoru narrowed his eyes on me suspiciously. I adjusted the pillow on my back pretending not to notice it. Yes. Chiba Mamoru has started to discover there was something wrong with me after the disappearance of the main witness for the Natsuki's raping case. Besides Michiru, there was another person saw me entertaining Natsuki, at the Ferrari car show. Taiki was walking out from the show in hurry when I caught a glimpse of his back. I was pretty sure he will report our meeting to Mamoru.

"Well…" Mamoru got up from his chair."….the most important is you are OK now. Taiki will record your statement once you are fit to do so. When you are ready, just tell me."

"I'm ready. You can do it at anytime." I smiled and acted as innocent as I could.

"Good."

The doctor came at the perfect time for the routine body check up. Mamoru excused himself from the awkward atmosphere and bade me goodbye.

* * *

"I want orange. Peel one for me."

"No. Apple is better for your health."

"The main reason is you are lazy."

"I admit I am. Hey, I'm a patient too."

"I know. But your injury is not a serious as mine. See what this is?" I pointed at my wound.

"Either you take it or leave it." Michiru stuck an apple to my mouth. I quickly grabbed the apple before it dropped down. Then I checked my front teeth with my fingers. Michiru pushed the apple too hard. I was so scared she broke my front teeth. Luckily, it was still intact at the place where it should belong to.

"How can you be so mean to a seriously wounded patient? Furthermore I'm your 2 times saviour."

"Ok." Michiru picked another apple from the fruit basket and rinse it with water. Then she handed me the apple. "Now makes two."

"You……." My voice was caught in the throat. Then I sighed. "Hard to fight a lawyer huh?"

"Serve you well. I can't believe you never get my hints."

"You called that as a hint? I don't think even the greatest detective Sherlock Holmes can detect that."

"You are sarcastic."

"Yeah. Sarcastic enough to risk my life to rescue you."

Michiru took a moment before she finally said. "Luckily Mamoru came with a helicopter."

"Yeah, otherwise you are attending a funeral. And not visiting me."

"…….Thanks."

"Finally………a proper way from you to express your gratitude. But it's not enough." I grinned evilly at Michiru.

"What do you want then?" Michiru knew there were dirty thoughts on my mind.

"I still remember the promise you make before I passed out. You must eat your word." I slowly lowered my gaze down form her eyes, then to her lips pass through her neck, finally rested it on Michiru's chest. Michiru huffed. She put everything down and left.

"Hey, I was just playing." I chuckled. I shook my head and sighed. "I think I started to like this girl."

* * *

"Are you leaving?" I frowned.

Michiru was packing her things. It's been 1 week she had been admitted to the hospital.

"Yes. The doctor is confirm I'm fit to leave."

I pushed my wheelchair further into the room and stopped at her side. It was very obvious to Michiru my high spirit had lost. Someone knocked on the before he greeted Michiru.

"Need my help?" A handsome man in his mid twenties was walking in and offering his help to Michiru. I dislike him the instance I laid my eyes on him. Maybe because he was too handsome and I'm jealous when Michiru's smile was widened once Michiru saw him.

"Almost. You are early."

"A true gentleman won't let a pretty girl waiting." The man smiled sweetly. Too sweet it make me wanted to punch him right on his face.

Michiru giggled at the comment. The giggled only increase the boiling anger in me.

"Michiru, why don't you introduce your friend to me?" I sounded as polite as possible but Michiru caught a hint of sarcasm on it.

"Tenoh Haruka, The one who save me from Kino Hiroshi's hand. A senior inspector. Fukugawa Hinchin, a state attorney. He's my senior also not to mention one of the best."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. My arrogant side was clearly visible by now. "Why I never heard that name before?"

Hinchin chuckled. "I bet Inspector Tenoh sure remember who's Yoko Aizawa right? The one who had murdered both of her parents then buried it at her own backyard. The case had claimed a lot of publicity back then. The police never found the most important evidence: the murder weapon. But, the prosecutor of the case was still able to get him prosecuted even though the main evidence was absent. And do you know who's the prosecutor is?" Hinchin managed to flash a cocky before he revealed the answer. "It was me."

"_Damm, he took my smile. I'm always the charming one. But now he has the upper hand. Calm down Tenoh. You are always the calm one. You never lose….Damm….I can't believe it. Since when I started to care how other people look at me? Since when Michiru had so much influence on me? Since when Michiru has the power to make me look like a dummy?_"

"Yeah I remember the case. It was after I had solved the Kyushu's Murder in a Closed Room case. That case was tough. It took me a very long time to figure out how the murderer placed the corpse in an empty room and locked it from the inside. Anyhow, I solved it. I was promoted to Senior Inspector through the case and became the newspaper headline for almost a week. It was great." I smirked. I tried my best not to laugh triumphantly.

"Yeah. I read bout the case. It was really great." Hinchin still had the friendly smile plastered on his face. He offered his hand for a shake. Trying to be gentleman on my side, I accepted the shake. As we shake, he tightened his gripped on my hand. As revenge from my side, I gave more pressure on the shake. The handshake became tighter and tighter. Both of us gritted our own teeth to bear with the pain. Ours eyes were locked, shooting 'laser' from both sides.

Michiru was quick enough to sense the tension between us. Michiru was wondering why I was behaving strangely but there was no time for that thought. Michiru put her hand on ours and pulled it apart gently. "I'm ready to go Hinchin."

"Sure." Hinchin was still smiling like an idiot. "Let me get the bag for you."

"I will visit you Haruka but I don't think you need it. I saw you were chatting happily with a nurse this morning. I believe you are able to find your own entertainment at here"

"Yeah. Her name is Melissa."

"Good. She can accompany you."

"Whatever."

"Goodbye then." Michiru waited for Haruka's response.

"Sure."

Michiru sighed. This is not what she expected from me. But what can she expect anyway?

I looked at them as they left me behind. I hate to admit it but I was annoyed by the whole incident. Especially that Fukugawa Hinchin.

* * *

1 week later I was discharged from the hospital. Michiru never pay me a visit since the last time we saw each other at the hospital. Not even a single call from her.

"Why you didn't tell me you were admitted to the hospital?" Tsukota placed another bucket of beer on our table and frowned.

"It was very sudden. If you read the news, sure you will know bout it." I grabbed a bottle of beer from the ice bucket but dropped it almost immediately after Misako slapped on my hand.

"Ouch."

"Not this, my dear friend." Misako handed me a glass of orange juice only to earn a hard glare from me.

"The most important is you are OK now, right?" Sinichi raised his beer up for a toast.

Suddenly Hiei patted my shoulder and pointed to another side. "That pretty girl comes again. She's your friend right? Can introduce her to me?"

I jerked my head to the said direction. Sitting next to Michiru was Fukugawa Hinchin. No wonder I didn't get any news from her lately. She was busy entertaining her 'boy friend'. I pulled my face away and pretended like I don't care. "Next time Hiei. She has friend with her."

"That guy is her boyfriend?"

"_Of course not!" _"I don't know."

"They are sitting too close to each other."

"_Keep your mouth shut Hiei. You don't have to remind me that_." "It's none of your business Hiei." How I wished I can stitch Hiei's mouth now.

A waiter came in to get Tsukota. Someone went berserk on the first floor and Tsukota had to go up to check it out, leaving 4 of us behind.

* * *

I was acting abnormally throughout the night. I hardly can get my eyes off from them. Hiei was right. They were sitting too close to each other. As the music was loud, they had to lean near to each other whenever they talk. To tell the truth, I was frustrated. I can't take the torture anymore. I excused myself from my friends and drove away.

* * *

Akechi hold the bag upside down and poured the money out on her car's hood. The money was tied together in roll form. There were uncountable rolls of money on the car.

"Whoever can beat me tonight…." Akechi make her announcement. The crowd was flocking around Akechi's car when Akechi showed up with her money. "……..he can have the money. As well as the car."

Akechi was driving like a madman. She didn't slow down for the curve and she's getting faster and faster each round pushing the car over the limit. She had beaten 6 challengers so far. The crowd went wild with Akechi's crazy performance. Akechi was unbeatable. When no one dare to step up as the 7th challenger, Akechi decided to raise the stake but Takeshi managed stopped her on time.

"What are you doing Akechi? Have you gone mad? Look at yourself. You act like a freak right now do you know that?" Takeshi scolded.

Mad? Freak? Akechi was never like that. Takeshi words had brought senses back to Akechi. Akechi sighed. She was never like that. In just a space of 1 week time, she was greatly affected by her.

Takeshi was relief Akechi managed to collect herself back. "Just grab a girl and get loosen up."

"Maybe I can help you with that." Avery sexy girl with a very sexy smile was swaying her sexy body to Akechi's side in a very sex way.

"Your place or my place….hm….." The sexy girl licked on Akechi's ear while Akechi concentrated on the road ahead of her. "I need you….." The girl purred near Akechi's ear.

The car halted when Akechi abruptly stepped on the brake. The girl lost her balance and knocked her head on the steering.

"What the………"

"Get out." Akechi ordered.

"What are……"

"I said G-E-T O-U-T!"

"Don't try to mess with me Ake…….." The girl's voice was caught on her throat when Akechi aim her gun on the girl's head.

"Don't make me repeat it again." Akechi's voice was deep and dangerous.

The girl quickly jumped off from the car and swearing in the middle of the road when Akechi's car sped off.

* * *

"How is it Mamoru?'

"A fishmonger came back with extra bonus in his net."

"Where's the corpse?" Teal eyes scanned the area, searching for the body.

"Over here."

Mamoru led me to the corpse.

"This is suck." I frowned.

Mamoru squatted down near the body. "Bruises all over the body. Looks like he was being tortured."

"So, is this your case or mine?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, we found him. So my case is closed. Now you found his corpse. I think it's your case." I smirked.

Mamoru playfully slapped on my arm.

"Little rascal."

* * *

"You didn't go back yesterday?" Michiru sounded surprise.

I leaned back against my chair and stretched my hand up, yawning. "How did you know?"

"You wore the same clothes as yesterday."

I kept quiet and closed my eyes. "_So, she did notice me_." "What brings you here?"

"I heard that you found Hiroshi."

"Yes. The case has been passed to Mamoru."

"Any procedure I need to follow?"

"I think you have to ask Mamoru. Maybe you and the Judge need to give a statement again." I hung my head low pinched on my tired neck.

"Come over here." Michiru was on her feet and patted on her own chair inviting me to switch to her seat.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I shrugged my shoulder and followed her instruction. "Now what?"

Michiru lowered my head gently while she traced her slender fingers along the back of my neck then applied some pressure on it.

"Oh……Thanks." It was an unexpected massage from Michiru.

"Take it as a replacement from what I had promised you."

I wanted to get up and protest but Michiru hold me down firmly.

"Don't move."

"It's not fair."

"…….Try to leave me a good impression….Ok?" Michiru's voice was soft and gentle. I fall into her trap at once. Furthermore how can I say no to Michiru's gentle side?

"You are good with it. Practice it on Hinchin a lot?"

"Why Hinchin?"

"He's not your new boyfriend?" I sounded it as casual as possible, not to arouse any suspicious from Michiru.

"I admit he has interest in me….. but I'm not."

At last, the doubt was clear. As clear as today's sky. "….But both of you was intimate yesterday."

"You were watching me for the whole night?"

I cleared my throat. "….Sort of."

Michiru's lips curved upwards when she heard the answer.

"Can I have more than a massage?" I broke the silence in naughty way.

"What do you mean that?" Michiru asked, preparing the worst from me again.

I sighed. "I started to think we were on bed again."

Michiru grabbed her handbag and stormed off from my office just like what I had expected. Again I had the last laugh.


	20. In Love with You

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters from the anime Sailormoon

* * *

"Chikaru, get a statement from Horochi's girlfriend again. I think she knows more than that." I placed the file on Chikaru's desk. Chikaru grumbled at the given task. I stretched my hands up lazily and checked the clock.1pm. Time for lunch. No wonder Chikaru was mad at me for assigning the task to her. I grabbed my jacket with the intention to find Michiru for lunch when a colleague from front counter enquired for me.

"Sir, a man at front counter asks me to pass his name card to you. He requested to have a private meeting with you."

I took the name card from his hand and scanned through the name imprinted on it. I tried to recall the name from my previous cases but it seemed the name was new to me.

"Did he mention where is he from?"

"He said he is Tsukota's friend."

Tsukota. My cousin. I sensed trouble this time.

* * *

"Crime Unit CIP Tenoh?"

"I am."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Higura Kaede. My boss is Junichi Shimoto. You know him right?"

Junichi Shimoto, son of Junichi Akira head of Dragon Yakuza group. Dragon group is the second most powerful yakuza group in Japan and currently leading by Shimoto after his father had retired from yakuza 3 years ago. After Shimoto had taken over the group, he had made it clear to everyone; he's not the one to mess with.

"Junichi Shimoto. We don't touch each other's affair. What do you want from me?"

"My boss asks me to send a message for you. Hikari, my boss's woman, had been hanging out a lot with your cousin, Tsukota. And….." Higura moved his face nearer to mine and lowered his voice. "…..he's not very happy bout it. I think you got my meaning right?" Higura took out a piece of paper from his coat pocket and handed it to me. "This cheque is for you. My boss will be very much appreciated with your big help." Higura smiled but maintained his professional manner.

I took the cheque from his hand and peek at the amount. The amount was enough for me to buy a BMW latest series in cash. I folded the cheque and slid it back into his pocket.

"I'll do what a cousin supposes to do."

"That's good. My boss is glad to hear that. Then I interrupt you no more." Higaru bowed and left me alone. I wondered, from where the yakuza member learned their manners.

* * *

I took the threat seriously. There wasn't the word second chance in Shimoto's dictionary. If I wanted to save my cousin, I had to do it fast. By the time I reached Tsukota's place, he was at the bar counter; prepared to open the pub for business.

"You are early my dearest cousin."

"I have something………"

"Tsukota, where can I get the ashtray?" A girl with long brunette hair was moving the chairs down from the table. 2 man dressed in black coat with sunglasses was watching her from few feet away.

"Ask Pete." Tsukota replied. The girl nodded and walked away.

"Whos's she?"

"Oh, her name is Hikari. I thought……….."

"What is she doing at here?" I snapped at Tsukota.

Tsukota was stunned by over reaction. "She came here to help me. Anything's wrong with it?"

I ignored Tsukota and made way to Hikari. I got her by the wrist and pulled her roughly away from Tsukota's sight.

"I need to have few words with you."

"Who are you?" Hikari frowned at me at rubbing at her painful wrist.

I pinned her against the wall. I got near to her until my face was just few inches from her's. "My identity is not important. Listen to me, stay away from Tsukota. Go back to Shimoto's side."

Hokari gasped. "You knew?"

"If you keep on playing like this, Tsukota will be in trouble, do you know that? Just let him go ok?" Hikari turned her face away from me. I cupped her cheek and forced her to look at me back. "Shimoto had voiced out his displeasure with this friendship. You keep on hanging around with him you will kill him."

"But I didn't mean to………"

"I don't care you mean it or not. Just stay away from her and I mean it." I stared at Hikari with murderous eyes to make my intention clear to her. Tears were started to form at the corner of Hikari's eyes. Hikari pushed me away and ran out from the pub. Tsukota noticed Hikari was running out with teary eyes and felt curious bout it.

"What had happened Haruka?" Tsukota approached me.

"Look. Forget bout Hikari. Don't find her anymore ok?"

"Why?"

"Simple. You have a girlfriend. Rei won't feel happy bout it. Just listen to me if you still take me as your cousin."

"At least you have to tell me what's going on at here."

"Not now. I have something to do and I have to go now." I left while Tsukota was trying to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

Michiru cleared the table and narrowed her eyes on me. Then she shook her head. Michiru purposely passed by behind my back and tapped on my head once. "Don't play with the food like a child. I invited you over for dinner and not sulking at the food." Then Michiru went on to put the dirty plates on the kitchen.

I woke up from my day dream and quickly finished the dinner as told.

"What happen to you today?" Michiru asked.

I sighed. "I was wondering, if someone forbids me from seeing you, will I do so?"

"Then, will you?" Michiru had hard time to concentrate on her task in hand now. She purposely turned the faucet to let the water dripping slowly while she perked up her ear waiting for my answer.

"I think……." I rubbed my chin out of my habit. "……I won't listen to him."

"Why?"

"I think……..I have fallen in love with you." The words just slipped out my tongue smoothly. I never thought for the consequence because my mind was at somewhere else. The truth was, I was not aware of what I had said just now.

Michiru nearly dropped the glass plate on her hand in……delight? Or confused? Or scared? There were mixed emotions in Michiru's heart now.

"That means, my words are useless to Tsukota this afternoon. Damm." I slapped my own forehead.

"Who's Tsukota?" Michiru asked trying hard to sound as casual as possible.

"My cousin." I shook my head and sighed again. "Fine. Let's change the subject." I shifted my current position to Michiru's side. "Did the self-acclaim-talented-lawyer make any advances to you lately?"

"Why do you want to know?" Michiru giggled at nick.

"Hmm….because I care." I stared deeply into her blue eyes. Michiru looked away to avoid my gaze.

"As far as I'm concern, this is absolutely none of your business." Michiru pushed me away to arrange the clean plate on the rack that were blocked by me.

"Then can you tell me who has the higher chances? Hinchin or me?" I flashed out my most confident and charming smile.

"Save that smile for other girl. It won't work on me. You know that."

I was caught by Michiru this time. The smile disappeared from my face at once but still I locked my eyes on hers. Then down to her lips.

"Dirty thought on your mind again?"

My smile instantly came back. "This time….no. Just want to kiss you."

"CIP Tenoh, are you trying to tackle me? Wow. Your tactic is so much different from Hinchin." Michiru rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok. I think for a new one. Ermmm…….how bout this one? Ermm…. I think I'm quite madly in love with you." Michiru burst into laughter when she saw the funny expression on my face when I playfully expressed my love to her. "So, will you spare some time to consider me to be your boyfriend?" I made an imaginary quotation mark on the word boyfriend with my fingers.

"You call this tackling? Looks like a little tactic you use to cheat underage girl. Not to mention it's old fashion too." Michiru wiped the tears on her eyes as a result of excessive laughing.

"I'm telling you the truth but you don't believe me. Ok. I understand. Action speaks louder than word." I wrapped my hand around Michiru waist and pulled her near. I lifted her chin and moved my face nearer to her lips. Surprisingly, Michiru didn't push me away. She looked at me and grinned evilly. I pulled back when I sensed trouble. Michiru grabbed my wrist and turned it around with no mercy. I let out a sharp cry in pain. Then Michiru dragged my hand and pulled me out to the entrance.

"No…..wa……wait Michiru."

My protest fall into deaf ears as expected as Michiru opened the door and pushed me out from her home. "Good night." Then she locked the door behind her.

"Lesson no 1. Don't try to mess up with a lawyer." I grumbled to myself. "This time she's not leaving but she dumped me out. At least, she wished me good night. Great. I'm working on the right track now. GOOD NIGHT." I shouted from the outside and left.

* * *

Another day's gone and it's time for work again. As my car turned out from condominium entrance, I was blocked by 2 black sedans. Higura crawled out from one of the cars, followed by few black coated men. I rewind the window to meet with Higura.

"Now what?"

"Seems like you didn't fulfill your duty as a cousin."

Something was amissed. "What do you mean?"

"They were together last night. In a hotel." Higura remained calm all the time. He didn't raise his voice and I can't detect any anger from him. "CIP Tenoh, in your opinion you think what should we do now?"

"Let me talk to them."

"Talk to them……" Higura repeated the words to himself. After a short silence he nodded his head. "Sheraton Imperial. R1421."

* * *

Ok Ok. I shouldn't write other case again but concentrate on HM. But this case is important to put HM together so please...be patient. Next chapter I promise, I will bring their relationship to another stage. Arigatou for the reviews.


	21. Unexpected

AN: I'm back at last after disappear for...for...few months I think. Hmm.....As usual. Review.

* * *

Haruka banged on the door like a madman. Few tenants from the same floor slowly poked their head out from the room to investigate the cause of the banging sound. Haruka flashed her police ID out to keep the nosy people back into their room. When Tsukota pulled open the door, his eyes almost popped out when he saw the visitor in front of him. Tsukota wanted to slam the door shut but Haruka managed to block it with her hand.

"What do you want?" Tsukota asked. Tsukota tried to block Haruka by using her body as shield.

Haruka pushed Tsukota away and forced her way in. Haruka saw Hikari was lying on the bed. Her body was covered by the blanket up until her neck. Haruka knew she was naked. Haruka was speechless and she shook her head.

"Haruka……." Tsukota caught Haruka by her arm.

Haruka freed herself from the grip. She glared at Hikari with her burning teal eyes. "You." Haruka pointed her finger at Hikari. "I told you to stay away from Tsukota. What have you done?"

"It's not her fault, Haruka." Tsukota tried to reason with Haruka but Haruka ignored him.

"Do you know you will get him killed? Do you?!" Haruka was actually shouting at Hikari. Hikari was scared and sunk her body deeper into the blanket until it covered half of Hikari's lower face.

"Can you please control you temper." Tsukota grabbed Haruka's shoulder to force her turn around. "You scare her."

"She's trying to kill you!" 2 pairs of teal eyes locked with each other.

"No. She didn't."

"Yes, she is. Do you know who her man is?"

"I don't. But I have you. You can settle it for me right, Haruka? You always do."

"This time is different, Tsukota." Haruka broke their eye contact and turn to Hikari. "Get dress now. I send you home."

"No." Tsukota answer was firm.

"Yes."

"I said no, Haruka."

Haruka abruptly made 180 degrees turn and grabbed both of Tsukota's arms tightly as the anger was rising in her body. "Don't you understand Tsukota. She's no ordinary woman. I'm saving you, my cousin."

Tsukota frowned. Then he slowly shook his head. "No, Haruka. If you send Hikari back, she will.......she will die. I beg you."

Haruka sighed deeply. She wondered, what had Hikari done that caused her cousin to lose all his senses. Haruka decided to ignore her cousin and focused on Hikari. "Get dress. I send you back home and I mean it. Don't make me repeat again."

"Haruka!" Tsukota shouted at her cousin.

"Nevermind." Haruka took her phone out when she noticed Hikari was still sticking on the bed. "I ask him to come here and personally fetch you home."

Suddenly, Tsukota barged at Haruka, grabbed Haruka's head and banged it on the wall for few times. "Hikari, grab your clothes quick. We are leaving now." Hikari nodded her head lightly and acted at once. Tsukota loosened his grip on Haruka's head and took a step back. His whole body was trembling. Haruka's body was slowly sliding down to the floor. "I'm.... I'm sorry.....sorry....Haruka."

Haruka tried to get up but she felt like the world was spinning and her head was hurt. Tsukota left the room with Hikari before Haruka can collect herself. "You...you son..of a b**ch." Haruka cursed her own cousin.

Tsukota and Hikari decided to hail for a cab then only they planned for their next step. But somene was faster than them. A black color van stopped in front of them and 5 guys rushed out from the van. They forced both Tsukota and Hikari into the van and sped off, leaving no eyewitnesses.

* * *

Tenoh Haruka tapped her fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair. She checked her watch for the umpteenth time and frowned. Haruka shifted her body to make herself more comfortable but it didn't ease the anxiety in her heart. Haruka turned her attention to the door when it was being swung opened. Junichi Shimoto walked in through the door followed by his personal bodyguard, Higura Kaede. Haruka was on her feet at once while Shimoto took his seat on his working chair.

"Sit down Tenoh. I believe it will be a long night for both of us." Shimoto said without even looking at Haruka. Haruka dropped back to the chair reluctantly.

"Where are...."

"Hikari had been following me for 9 years." Shimoto intercepted in. "Never for once in these 9 years, she goes against me. Never. Not until now."

"Let my cousin go. You can have your woman back." Haruka started the negotiation.

"But not her heart." Shimoto replied calmly. "And it's because of your cousin."

"Spare my cousin."

"Then will you take over his place? Die for him?" Shomoto was clearly challenging Haruka's guts.

"I will make sure both of us will go out of here alive."

Shimoto laughed. It only make Haruka to feel more anxious. "Now I know why Furuhata (the yakuza boss that Haruka helped at Chap 5) likes you so much. You are so full of yourself."

"What do you want?"

Shimoto chuckled. "Good. Straight to the point. I think I started to like you too. Simple. I know 1 week ago Narcotics Department had just busted a drugs dealing transaction worth 20 million yen."

"Don't tell me you want the drugs."

"Smart, Tenoh."

"You are asking for an impossible."

"Pity, Tenoh. Pity." Shimoto shook his head. "Higura, get the other Tenoh..............."

"1 week." Haruka had no choice but to succumb herself to Shimoto's request to ensure her cousin's safety. "And I need some of your men too."

"I know a smart people like you will eventually pick the right choice." Shimoto grinned evilly. "We can be a perfect partner." Shimoto got up from her seat and went to Haruka's side to offer her a handshake. Haruka rose to her feet and walked past Shimoto, totally ignoring the handshake. "One moment Tenoh."

Haruka stopped. Suddenly Haruka went down on both knees. She pressed her own bleeding forehead with her both hands. Haruka's vision became blurry and the pain in her head was unbearable. Blood was oozing out from the cut, ran through Haruka's temple, down to the chin and dropped on the yellow carpet.

Shimoto passed the broken vase on his hand to Higurathen he squated down and whispered next to Haruka's ear. "Take it as a punishment for your failure to perform your duty as a cousin." With that being said, Shimoto and Higura left, leaving the wounded Haruka alone.

* * *

"I need you."

Michiru just rolled her eyes when she heard the answer. "If you are trying to be funny here, I can tell you Tenoh, it's not working."

Haruka let out a weak chuckle. Her breathing became unsteady and her body was trembling. Cold sweat was trickling down from Haruka's forehead. "Am I that unworthy?"

Michiru can sense there was something wrong with Haruka through her heavy breathing and her shaking voice. "Are you Ok Haruka?"

"...................................."

"Haruka.........." Michiru was almost shouting now. Michiru pressed her phone hard on her ear.

"You sound concern, Michiru."

"Are you trying to flirt with me again, Tenoh? It's not the suitable time. Tell me where are you."

Haruka managed to force a laugh. "If you admit you are worry for me now then I tell you my current location." The weak laugh disappeared, followed by a frown. Haruka pressed her forehead on the steering, gasping for air.

The hard breathing sound was too evident to Michiru's ear. "Haruka, stop this childish game this instant. Tell me where are you now."

Haruka sighed. "I think I have no choice but to surrender myself to you........." The handphone slowly sliding down from Haruka's hand and dropped on Haruka's laps.

* * *

"I want orange."

"Where can I find orange at this hour?"

"You reject me again."

"Can you be reasonable for once?"

"I'm a patient."

"Then you can be arrogant and demanding, is it?"

Haruka frowned. She rested her forehead on her palm and she pretending she was in pain.

Michiru put the apple and the knife aside and attended Haruka at once. "Hey, are you ok?"

Haruka merely shook her head.

"Then I call for the doctor." Michiru rose from her chair.

Haruka stretched her hand out and grabbed Michiru by her wrist. "Stay."

"But your head....."

"I will be fine if you stay by my side." Haruka looked up and grinned.

Michiru decided to forgive Haruka once for the sake of her head injury. Michiru dropped back to her chair and kept her eyes close on Haruka.

Haruka chuckled. "To have you for the night is better than any medicine in the world. No pain. No medical side effect."

"I will be leaving soon."

Haruka's eyes widened a little at the answer and the stupid smile disappeared from her face. "I thought you will stay. I'm a patient with serious injury on my head. I might need assistance in the middle of the night. You can't go."

"I believe the nurses here are well trained and are capable to take care of you more than I do."

"But......."

"I can't stay Haruka. I have to visit another patient later."

"Even the injury on my head can't compare with her?" Haruka pointed at her own head. "Wait. Wait." Huraka's eyes turned into tiny slit. "Tell me the gender of this creature."

Michiru smiled inwardly at Haruka's childishness. How can a person can be extremely arrogant during day time and turned into a little kid during night. "Mind your manners, Tenoh."

"You name it, you have it." Haruka clasped her hand together and prayed. "God, please keep that self-acclaim-talented lawyer in good shape and good health. Let the name that came out from Michiru's mouth is a woman's name. Thank you." Haruka clapped her hands twice. Haruka turned her attention back to Michiru. "So?"

Michiru sweatdropped. Then she sighed. "The god will never answer your prayer. Hinchin had met with car accident 2 days ago and he has temporary lost his eye sight. Supposingly.........."

"I disturb you no more. You may go now." Haruka's voice was cold. She was not looking at Michiru anymore but focused her sight on the wall in front of her. No more childishness and sarcasm from Haruka. Just a very distant and unreadable expression on her face.

"You can't be serious, Haruka. Hinchin can't see anything......."

"That's why I said you may leave now. I will be fine."

Michiru locked her eyes on the demanding Haruka. Can't Haruka be reasonable for once? Michiru get her handbag and left without even bother to say goodbye.

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

**Starry, starry night,  
Paint your palette blue and grey,  
Look out on a summer's day,  
With eyes that know the darkness in my soul.**

I make myself comfortable on the bench, enjoying the clearly visible twinkling stars on the clear dark sky. When was the last time I feel so calm and peaceful and so free? 2 years ago perhaps. When Yuki was still alive. I thought I will lose myself forever since the first day Yuki was gone right in front of my eyes. I never meant to be what I'm today. Like other normal people I do have my own ambition. I want to be a good cop. To serve my country. To serve my people. As simple as ABC. But the facts is, the world and its people is as complicated as Einsten's most famous equation. E=mc2. I thought if I work hard enough, I can change these people then I can change the world. But, a lesson had been learned. I'm just a tiny and powerless human being that try to act like a god. The cruel truth had taught me to be one of theirs. I had agreed to sell my soul to the devil with no regret up until now. Michiru reminds me of Yuki. Never thought the feeling I have towards Michiru now is the same with the one I have towards Yuki. Yuki is the angel. Same goes with Michiru not to mention the righteous one. I started to doubt my decision to be the devil. If I choose to reach out for my angel now, will it be too late? I have let myself too deep into the hell. I sigh. I know very well, there's no turning back for me.

* * *

**Michiru's POV**

The serenity on her face had prevented me from getting nearer. I stood still in the darkness, watching her from walking distance and quietly study her every expressions. Forget the cocky, arrogant and bad temper Tenoh Haruka. Sitting on the rock bench in front of my eyes is the peaceful, compose, and contented Tenoh Haruka. My instinct tells me this is the true form of Tenoh and this form of Tenoh will disappear once the sun shows itself 3 hours from now. I believe, the withdrawal of the main witness of Natsuki's raping case is not a coincidence. Once, I suspect the real culprit behind this foul play was Tenoh Haruka until she save me from my car's hijack case. There is no reason for Tenoh to put only herself in danger and freed a lawyer who was biting hard on her ass from a criminal with gun. At least not to a corrupted cop. My perspective towards her had improved since that day but still her heroin act doesn't enough to rule out the possibility that she's the real culprit for Natsuki's raping case out from my mind. Our one night stand was a mistake. I can still feel the pain in my heart from my last break up and Haruka showed up at the wrong time. But, to my surprise, I actually enjoy our intimate moment............and her company.

Kino Hiroshi has confirm my fondness towards Haruka. When I was abducted by Hiroshi, the only thing that motivate me to hold on is Haruka. Forgive me for being too naive, but I trust Haruka. I feel protected whenever she's around, even when Hiroshi tried to stalk me. My heart almost stopped beating when I saw Haruka with her bloody stomach. At that I realized, I actually don't want to lose her. Not as a friend. It's more than that. Then Hinchin comes in. Haruka was right. Hinchin is trying to tackle me. I feel bad for Hinchin for using him as shield against Haruka. There's still one thing on my mind that deter me from taking a step forward. It's not that I afraid Haruka is just flirting with me. It's, I'm still unable to convince myself Haruka is a devoted cop. I just can't accept the darken side of Haruka.

* * *

Haruka frowned when she heard footsteps were approaching her. But the frowned soon replaced with a lopsided smile when the intruder filled in the seat beside her. Haruka instantly recognized the familiar scent.

"How can the nurses in this hospital allow a patient wandering around the garden in the middle of the night?" The intruder broke the silence.

"And how can a person who's suppose to take care of a blind man is sitting at here at this hour?" Haruka challenged back.

"I can leave at anytime if this is your wish."

"On the contrary, I'm glad you choose to dumb the blind man." Haruka chuckled only to earn a slap on his arm.

"Your sarcasm is coming back."

"They never left."

"They did." Haruka looked up and found Michiru was staring deep into her eyes. "The real Tenoh and me need some privacy. So, do you think you can ask the sarcastic Tenoh to retreat first?" Michiru pleaded playfully.

Haruka can't help herself from laughing out loud and soon Michiru followed in. "Ok. Ok. Request granted." Haruka chuckled and wiped away the tears that caused by excessive laughing. "By the way, why do you come back?"

"It was Hinchin's sister who ask for my favour today. She has to rush to airport to fetch their parents. That's why she asked for my help. The plane landed early than expected. That's why I'm here early than expected also."

"How is he?"

"I thought you hate him." Michiru giggled.

Haruka merely rolled her eyes. "So, you want to invite the sarcastic Tenoh back?"

"Pass. Hinchin has to undergo an operation later to restore his vision back. It's a small operation. Doctor said, if everything went smoothly, he can be discharged 3 days later."

Haruka nodded her head. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other company. While Michiru was still admiring the twinkling stars, Haruka repeated her question. "Why do you come back?"

Michiru blinked her eyes, feeling confused.

"I mean......you can drive back home and have a very nice sleep. Look at the time now. I may have sleep already. So.......why you bother to come back?"

Michiru opened her mouth a little but nothing came out from it. The words stuck in her throat and her brain can't process for an answer. The question was simple but yet too straight forward. She can't tell Haruka she care for her.

When Haruka got no response from Michiru she took a deep breath and decided to take a step forward. "Michiru....."

Michiru by now was paying all her attention on Haruka who was looking down at her own feet. Haruka's hands was resting comfortably on her own lap and she played with her own fingers nervously. The cocky Haruka will never show her nervous side and Michiru knew it too well. She could guess what's on Haruka's mind right now. Haruka started to frown. She didn't know where to start and couldn't find the right word.

"Actually....I........." Haruka stammered again. Then she sighed. The words were just too hard for her.

Michiru started to struggle with her inner conscience. Should Michiru encourage Haruka to keep on trying? But Michiru's still unable to shrug off her inner obstacle. She would love to give it a try but she couldn't put her pride away.

"I..........". Haruka tried again. "............I..." Haruka smiled sadly and shook her head. "....Just forget my flirting. Hinchin actually is a great guy."

_What!_ Michiru's eyes widened when she heard the words. This's not what she was expecting. _I thought it will be a confession._

Haruka licked her dry lips. "He's a rising lawyer. So are you. You two make a perfect couple."

"What makes you think like that?" Michiru was trying to sound casual as possible. "You always think you were the greatest."

"The facts is I'm not. You are too......." For Haruka, there were too many beautiful words to describe Michiru but she decided to choose the simplest word. "......good for a someone like me. I'm just one of the ordinary cops with little success compare with the great lawyer."

Michiru remained unmoved. The other way round confession was a shock to her, but it didn't last long. A smile crept in. She felt glad she make the right decision to come back today. In front of her eyes, is the other side of Tenoh that surely deserve a chance from her. Maybe there's still some doubts in Michiru's mind, but at least the current Tenoh has prove her worth by putting Michiru's happiness on the first place this time. It's very clear to Michiru, the old Haruka will come back when the sun shows up but she doesn't mind. All she needs to know is, the real Haruka that has been sleeping all this while is actually an angel. The last obstacle is solve.

"Silly."

"Huh?" Haruka raised an eye brow at Michiru's strange answer.

"I mean you, silly."

"What..........." Haruka's heart skipped a beat when Michiru cupped her cheeks.

"Tell me. Do you mean it?" Michiru said while slowly closing their gap.

"Me....mean wha....wha...what?"

"Hinchin and me." They were dangerously close to each other by now.

".......Su......Sur....." Haruka couldn't get the word out.

"Ok. As you wish. It's fine with me." Michiru let her hands fall down and pulled herself away.

"Wait. wait." Haruka started to get panic. Haruka quickly grabbed Michiru's hand and pulled her back.

Michiru smiled to herself. The confrontation paid off. "I don't mean it." Haruka's answered was firm.

"Then?" Michiru was clearly giving Haruka a hard time.

Haruka sighed. "You won, ok?"

"I don't understand."

"Please Michiru........."

"Say something that I want to hear."

Haruka scratched her her head in desperation.

"So, I don't worth it." Michiru pressed on Haruka again.

"It's not like that."

"Then?"

Haruka let out a heavier sigh this time. "I will kill my parents later for making me a tomboy and the worst.......making me so easily succumb to you."

Michiru giggled. "It's not what I want to hear."

Haruka turned her head away. Her face was as red as a tomato. "I like you."

Michiru's eyes turned into slits.

"Ok. Ok. I love you, Kaioh Michiru. Forget the crap that I have said just now. Forget that stupid blind man, Hinchin and allow only me, Tenoh Haruka, to enter your heart. And if that blind man Hinchin ever laid his eyes on you again I promise to you, I will make him a real blind man with my own hands."

"Manners, Tenoh." Michiru warned.

Haruka kept his mouth shut at once.

"Good boy." Michiru tapped her finger once on the tip of Haruka's nose.

"Then do get my reward?"

Michiru get nearer and brushed her nose against Haruka. "What do you want then?" Michiru whispered.

Haruka smirked "You, you and only you." Came the reply from the husky voice.

"Then it's me you shall get." Michiru smiled sweetly.

Their lips touched for the first time as a couple. Unlike last time, it was not because of lust but love.


	22. Rules of the Game

Disclaimer: Long time didn't put up new chapter. What's the disclaimer already....... Yeahs....All sailormoon characters are belong to Takeuchi. I just borrow them.

A/N: I'm back. I think my English is getting sucker each day. Have to upload more frequent I think. I decided to remove my other story; Be As You Were When We Met Again because I found the plot is so so so so similar with one of VR's stories. Forgot the title already. Even the timeline is almost the same so I think I should just cut it out. Now reviews please........

* * *

Inspector Takeuchi from Narcotic Department pulled his head up when he realized his room suddenly became cloudy. He walked out from his room only to find few people were rushing out to the nearest exit.

One of Takeuchi's subordinate rushed to his side and reported the abnormal situation to Takeuchi. "Sir, block B was caught with fire. We have to evacuate the building at once."

All the staffs from the Narcotic Department had gathered at the roadside of the building, staring back into the premise with anxious on their face, except Inspector Takeuchi. Only the smoke and not the fire could be seen through his naked eye had aroused his inner suspicious. Takeuchi searched for his subordinate and bombarded him with some questions. "Who told you fire had broken out at Block B?"

"I heard the emergency bell rang then someone shouted fire. Later I saw smoke coming out from block B and I quickly get you, sir."

"Means you didn't see the fire yourself?"

His subordinate rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Ermm……no, sir."

Takeuchi unable to pressed any further when he heard and it's getting nearer. A fire rescue car stopped abruptly at the front of the main building. Few firemen got out from the car, grabbed few big hoses, and rushed in.

Takeuchi waited patiently for the firemen to carry out with their rescue operation. Not long, the firemen came out, got back into their car and left the scene. Something's amiss. From the moment the firemen came out from the car, they already put on their mask. And they never took it off even after they had put off the fire. Furthermore, there should be interaction between the firemen and the police in charge before and after the rescue operation but they were none between them.

Takeuchi hold the door knob firmly and took a deep breath before he twisted it. Slowly, he stepped into the evidence room. The room was messy not because of the earlier fire but because of it had been ransacked. Takeuchi frowned and hasten to the inner side of the room while his heart had prepared for the worst. Takeuchi almost fainted at the sight in front of him. The mini cell was empty. The drugs had vanished right in his territory.

* * *

Time for plan B. With a false ID card on hand, Haruka used it to rent a car. She wore a long sleeves shirt to cover the gloves that she was wearing to avoid any suspicious. Next he drove to the house.

* * *

Shimoto was playing with his indoor golf games when Kaede opened the door for Haruka. Shimoto pumped his fist to the air when the golf ball rolled over the artificial grass into the hole. "Today is my lucky day." Shimoto laughed and went to the mini bar counter to pour out 2 glasses of brandy. "You come here to deliver the good news right?" Shimoto stared deeply into Haruka's eyes.

Haruka went near the counter and placed a lethal bag on it. "You may check it."

Shimoto laughed again. "No need. Not because I trust you Tenoh. It's because you can't run a way from me." Shimoto offered a glass of brandy to Haruka. "To the drugs." Shimoto chuckled.

Haruka knew Shimoto was teasing her, but she had no choice but to accept it. Haruka finished the drink in a gulp. "Can I have my cousin now?" Haruka demanded.

"Don't worry. I'm a man with honour." Kaede took these words as a cue and went on to get Tsokota and Hikari.

Haruka let out a sigh of relief when he saw Tsokota was still in one piece. "Can we leave now?" Annoyance was clearly visible in Haruka's voice.

"Before I change my mind." A simple reply from Shimoto.

"Let's go." Haruka make her way out but Tsukota was still stuck at the same place. Confusion was written on Haruka's face.

"How bout Hikari?" Tsukota asked timidly. Hikari was hiding behind Tsokota's back, avoiding Haruka's intense gaze.

"Up until this minute you still want to take her with you?" By this time Haruka was boiling with anger. "I risk my life for you but you only care for this woman who almost dragged you to death."

"Bring this soap opera back to your house Tenoh. I don't want to see it. Your cousin can take the woman with him. I won't keep a traitor by my side." Shimoto intercepted in.

Tsukota looked at Haruka with pleading eyes. Haruka had no choice but to take Hikari with her.

* * *

Haruka pressed hard on the gas pedal and the car sped off. Haruka was driving like a devil and it scared Tsukota and Hikari.

"Haruka, there's no need to rush anymore. We are safe now right?" Tsukota asked.

"Safe?" Haruka smirked. "Since when you become so naïve my dearest cousin?"

Tsukota frowned. "I……I don't understand."

"If you were a yakuza group leader and your woman ran away with another man, will you accept this humiliation?"

"But they promised to let us go." Hikari said almost shouted.

"I thought you understand Shimoto than any of us." By now, Haruka could see the fear in Hikari's eyes through the rear mirror. Far behind the car, something caught Haruka's attention. Haruka's eyes widened at the sight and she picked up the speed at once. "Hold tight."

2 black cars were approaching Haruka's rental car with high speed. Although Haruka had shifted the gear to the highest and her foot almost pushing the pedal to the limit, but still the black cars were managed to catch up with Haruka. One of them hit Haruka from behind while the other was side by side with Haruka now forcing Haruka from the side.

"Damm it." Haruka cursed. Although the air conditioner had been adjusted to maximum, cold sweats were still trickling down from Haruka's forehead.

"Haruka they are coming again." Tsukota warned from behind.

"Fuck. I know. I know." Haruka shouted back. Haruka put her concentration on the road ahead of her. Secretly, Haruka let the car to slow down. "_Sorry Tsukota. I know what they want. I have obligation to save you but not her._"

The cars were within inches from Haruka's car again but this time they did not cause any problem. A third unexpected car came out from the junction and crashed on the left back side of Haruka's car, causing the car to spin around for few times before it crashed on the road divider and came to a stop. The earlier 3 black cars surround Haruka's. 7 men got down from the car. One of them was Kaede.

Haruka felt a sharp pain on her head. Her sight became blurred and she shook her head for few times. When it came back to normal, Haruka quickly checked the backseat and found both Tsukota and Hikari were unconscious then Haruka saw the men. She tried to open the door but it was stuck so she tried to kick it. After few attempts the door flung open and she rushed out at once.

"Spare my cousin." Haruka stared at Kaede.

Kaede, still wore the same expression, nailed his eyes on Haruka while he slowly make his way to the crashed car. Kaede saw the unconscious bodies then pulled out a gun from his back.

"Hey, it's part of our deal." Haruka moved forward and stand in between the car and Kaede. Her eyes were fixed on the gun then Kaede.

Kaede tilted his head to a side and pushed Haruka away. "Your cousin is not in the list." With that being said, Kaede pulled the trigger leaving Haruka's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

Haruka walked through the dark lane, passing all the dirty cells until she reached the second last. Haruka couldn't see the face as his back was against Haruka but Haruka clearly know to whom the body belong to. "I have to admit the cell doesn't suit you."

"Cause it suits you better right?" The man fired back.

Haruka chuckled. "Pity I will never have the chance."

"I know because you will disappear from this lovely planet before midnight."

"What makes you think so?"

"No one dare messes with me Tenoh."

"And no one dare messes with me too Shimoto." Haruka replied sternly and there was silence. After a while Haruka started to walk in circle. "You have honour your deal but you blow my head and you have to pay for it Shimoto."

"Do you know who are you talking to, Tenoh? Your arrogant will kill you 1 day."

"And your arrogant will kill you today. Let me cut it short. I put the tracking device on the bag then I called the cops to get you. Before that I have some private words Furuhata with and I can assure you after tonight Dragon Yakuza group won't exist in Tokyo anymore because Furuhata will take over your men and your turfs. I'm not stupid Shimoto and you knew it. I won't do anything stupid if I don't have backup."

Shimoto's hands were curled into fist. His face was darkened. His whole body was trembling, trying to suppress to anger. "I should have killed you." Shimoto hissed.

"You will never have that chance." Haruka turned her heels and walked away.

Not long there were screaming at the end of the corridor.

* * *

The door was being opened and Haruka peeked in through the little space. Michiru was surprised to find Haruka at her office during her working hour. "Out for duty?"

"No." Haruka grinned.

"Then?"

"Eerr….." Haruka had to think fast. She can't let Michiru know she was temporary being suspended for the drug disappearing case. Of course Haruka knew Shimoto will point her out. And she also knew there was no evidence that can be used against her so eventually she will resume her duty sooner or later. "I…….I take a day leave."

Michiru raised her eyebrow with doubts on her mind.

"Can we have lunch now?" Haruka tried to change the topic.

Michiru sighed. She pushed her sensitive feeling aside and grabbed her handbag. "Let's go."


	23. Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters from the anime and manga Sailormoon. Just borrow them.

* * *

"I grabbed his wrist, twisted it, then he yelped in pain. He dropped the gun, I kicked it away, sent a few punches to his face and a kick on his crotch then I handcuffed him."

The girls awed with admiration at Haruka's bravery story and giggled among themselves in delight. Haruka flashed out a killer smile to all of them and the girls swoon near to Haruka, getting closer to her.

"_I should have been here earlier. Maybe I should I have a word with dearest cousin to let me watch over the pub instead of risking my life for the unworthy criminals._" Haruka make a mental note to herself and the flirting smile never left her face. After the kidnapping incident, Tsukota had gone for vacation with her girlfriend, Rei, under Haruka's advised. Since Haruka was temporary suspended from duty, she had agreed to take over Tsukota's office, till he came back.

"You know what….." Haruka started to advance her move. "………I don't like this type of place. I mean, it's noisy, polluted, not to mention it's crowded too. It's very hard for us to have a normal and err… getting to know each other conversation."

"So what do you suggest?" One of the girls whispered seductively at Haruka's ears.

Haruka chuckled. "I happen to know this very comfortable place. It's not very big but at least it can accommodate all of us. We can have err….. a little party over there or maybe you all can stay over night if you girls want. I have an extra room there."

"Oh…. Is it?" Another girl stared deeply into Haruka's eyes and licked her own upper lips. "Where is it then?"

Haruka let her body leaned forward a little and whispered. "My home"

The girls burst into laughter including Haruka who was so damm enjoying her own little game there.

"Mind if I join in too?" A voice intercepted in.

All stares were fixed on the owner of the voice except for Haruka. Her body froze at the voice and the damp light couldn't hide the fact that Haruka's face went pale in a second of time. Haruka shifted her weight awkwardly and her mind was running like a Ferrari engine, searching for an excuse for her flirting.

"Well….the moral of my story is err….. you all can drop by to my house..err...you know…in case you all need anything and of course when there's errmm..definitely no one you can turn to…since it's my responsibility to serve the country and its people but…err…actually I hardly stay at home…you see…I mostly spend my time in the police station." Haruka was laughing nervously by now while confusion was clearly written on the girls' face. "Now if you all can excuse me…" Haruka stood up and turned around to face the sudden intruder. "Hi, Michi." Haruka smiled widely at Michiru; a stupid smile in Michiru's point of view; and led Michiru away from the bunch of girls. "It's too noisy at here. I take you to my cousin's office. By the way, why didn't you give me a call first?"

"So you can shift the girls to a more secluded place?" Michiru answered innocently.

"Of course not Michi. You are the only one for me." Haruka locked her gaze on Michiru and place a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Keep back the Tenoh tactic to yourself, Tenoh." Michiru punched on Haruka's chest light only to earn a low chuckle from Haruka.

"Come on." Haruka turned on her heel but Michiru grabbed on Haruka's wrist and spun her around. With one swift move Michiru wrapped her arm around Haruka's neck and planted a very deep kiss on Haruka's lips. Haruka's eyes widen while Michiru licked Haruka's lips; a hint for Haruka to respond back through her tongue too. Their action gained some whistles and much attention from the crowd. Haruka was in daze when Michiru ended their kiss. "Wow……What was that for?"

"To let the others know you are off limit to them." Michiru trailed her fingers on Haruka's lips.

"But Michiru, do you know we are standing in the middle of the dancing floor?"

"I won't do it if we were at other place else."

Haruka smiled, felt amazed with Michiru's bold answer. Haruka pressed her body closer to Michiru's while Michiru let rested her head on Haruka shoulder. Their body swayed slowly, contrast with the hip-hop music that was flowing in the air.

Michiru let her lips got closer to Haruka's ear and whispered, "Actually, you can flirt as much as you want………"

"Really?" Haruka couldn't believe her luck.

"…….Verbally."

"Ouch. It hurts."

"And not more than that." Michiru lifted her head and stared deeply into Haruka's eyes. "And if you ever ever cross the line……….. you will lose me forever."

Haruka swallowed hard at the statement. From Michiru's blue eyes, Haruka knew it was a rule that should be obliged by any means.

* * *

"Come in,"

Haruka went in and salute at her superior. "Good morning sir."

"Take a seat."

Haruka took her seat in front of her superior and waited for his further instruction.

"We have checked the allegations made by Shimoto against you and we found no evidence to support his statement. So we have dropped his charges and you can resume your duty effective from today. Welcome back to the force."

Haruka smiled. "Thank you."

"One more thing. We got news from reliable resources that the most powerful yakuza at Taiwan will send their most trusted man to Japan with the mission to expand their power at here. I want you to follow up this case. Because of this man's special background, you have permission from upper level to have close contact with this subject."

Haruka opened the file that was handed to her by her superior and found herself looking at the unmistaken familiar face.

* * *

Before Haruka could take a step further, she was blocked by 2 tall, strong built men.

"I know your boss."

The men stayed rooted at the same place.

Haruka sighed. Then she showed her cop pass. "Police."

"My boss just reached Japan yesterday morning and did not have any contact with other people. Base on what ground you want to see my boss, sir?"

"_Since when bodyguards became so educated_." "Kou Seiya." Haruka shouted from the outside of the VIP room at a notable Chinese restaurant. "Do I have the honour to have your preeeeecious invitation?"

Seiya smirked at the sarcastic remark by Haruka. "Ok, you have one."

"Hear that?" Haruka pointed at her ears while eyeing arrogantly at the bodyguards. Once inside, Haruka took her seat beside Seiya and her first action was to grab a menu from the table stand and her next was snapped her fingers for a waiter. "Everything put under his bill ok? 1 lobster salad, a bowl of your best shark fin, 2 abalones, a plate of tiger prawns, and crabs too....get the biggest and most expensive one..and…."

"I think it's enough." Seiya waved waiter away while his hand snatched the menu away from Haruka.

"Hey……" Haruka frowned at Seiya.

"You want to drain my wallet is it, you dyke?" Seiya scolded.

"A pot of bird's nest, 2 bowls of rice and make it fast. I can eat a cow right now." Haruka completely ignored Seiya's rant and make her final order before the waiter left the VIP disappeared behind the close doors.

"I'm not your partner in crime Haruka. Is this the way you welcome me home?"

"I thought after all these years at Taiwan I thought you have got used to Chinese welcome home style. Usually the host paid for the meal."

"But I did not invite you in."

"Oh, you just sent me your preeeeeeeecious invitation. Didn't you remember?"

Seiya was left dumbfounded. "I regretted it."

"So did I." Haruka's answer was barely above whisper.

Seiya turned his head only to find Haruka was in deep thoughts he was curious with Haruka's sudden changed of mood.

"We shouldn't be at here. We are supposed to be hot in a criminal's trail, tracking him down together." Haruka continued on.

"Or maybe we are investigating the clues left by the deceased that can lead us to the real murderers." Seiya echoed in.

"Or the worst, we are issuing compounds to traffic law breakers." Haruka chuckled.

"No way. I should be heading a department by now. Leading the force strongest team."

"Yeah… In your dream." Haruka laughed at Seiya's silly assumption.

"You are right. In my dreams." Seiya took a deep breath and sighed.

"What brings you back?" Haruka suddenly changed the topic. She stared closely at Seiya and found Seiya hadn't changed since the last time she saw him 2 years ago, only his hair was getting longer and tied in ponytail.

"In what position you ask me the question? Friend or foe?" Seiya shot the answer back to Haruka.

Haruka raised her both hands in defeat. "Ok, to be fair, we'll skip this question. But I want to inform you, the force has opened a file for you."

"I had expected for it. Who's going to take over the case?"

Haruka took her time before she answered. "Me."

Seiya glanced at Haruka with amusement in his eyes. "Of all the cops in Japan………they choose you."

"Anything's wrong with it?"

"No. On the contrary, I think lady luck is on my side."

"I don't like cryptic, Seiya."

"You really think I will neglect you all alone in Japan? I'm always updated with your latest news. But not on the good side though."

Haruka shifted her weight her weight uneasily at the same spot. "I don't want trouble, Seiya."

"You will get none from me but a fatter bank account." Seiya grinned but it slowly disappeared when he didn't get any response from Haruka. "_Did I miss anything?_"

"So where do you stay now?" Haruka tried to avert the earlier topic.

As Seiya locked his eyes on Haruka and as Haruka was trying to avoid Seiya's intense gaze, both had started to wonder for their possibilities to be each other downfall in the near future.


	24. A Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Sailormoon. Just borrow them.

A/N: Suppose I can update this chapter 2 or 3 weeks ago but my internet line was down. Gomen for the late update.

* * *

"_Together?"_

"_Of course."_

_Both of them tore the envelopes on their hand and pulled the letter out from it. Theirs eyes were moving quick, scanning every letters that were written on it._

"_Wow. I get a place in Narcotic Department Team C. You?"_

"_Great. They are the top team at Narcotic there. I got Special Crime Unit Team A."_

"_Good for you. You always want to get involve in Special Crime Unit."_

"_But I hope to get Team B. They are the best."_

"_But you are not far from it. You give your best and one day you are in."_

_The dark hair guy gave the blond a tight, grateful hug._

"_Want a bet?" The blond suggested._

"_Anything."_

"_A race to promotion. Time limit is 1 year. The loser can't have any physical contact with female for 1 year."_

"_You are the reincarnation of a devil." The dark hair guy shouted at the blond._

"_Afraid? You want to pull it off?"_

"_No way and get prepare to be the a monk, blondie."_

_Haruka laughed and together with Seiya, they looked forward to their supposed to be bright future._

"_What are you doing at here?" _

_The man put back the envelope back into the big plastic container and walked past Seiya. Feeling uneasy with his colleague's action, Seiya reopened the container cover and pulled the same envelope out. He examined the evidence inside and his eyes went wide when he found 1 was missing. "That son of a bitch stole the evidence."_

"_You are suspended from duty with immediate effect."_

_Seiya punched his hand on the table and eyed angrily at his superior. "Why?"_

"_You had tampered the evidence. We have eyeball on this case. You can end up in jail but we decided to take the lightest punishment for the sake of your reputation. You were a top officer before this stupid action."_

"_Go to hell with my reputation. I reported the case to you and now you make me the scapegoat just because you are trying to protect the real culprit because his uncle is the Superidentant for Immigration Department."_

"_Watch your word, Kou. I can sue you for defamation."_

"_As you like." Seiya then headed to the exit. Seiya stopped at the entrance and threw a glance back at her superior over his shoulder. "I'll be back." With that being said Seiya left the room and never been seen again._

* * *

"Did I miss anything?" Seiya lit the cigar with his old zipper. His name was engraved on the zipper and the zipper was his first birthday present from Haruka.

"Yes." Lois, Seiya's personal assistant at Japan, replied. Lois took out a few pictures from his briefcase and placed it on Seiya's table. "We were too busy with our Japan planning and we have missed out Haruka's recent activities."

Seiya stared at the pictures without touching it.

"The girl in the picture is Kaioh Michiru, a lawyer. Not an ordinary lawyer. She was better known as Queen of Justice among the force for her righteous spirit. She's currently in a relationship with Haruka and has zero knowledge in Haruka's involvement with other people outside of the force."

Seiya took a deep puff of his cigarettes and his brows were knitted together. "It explains why Haruka was not tempted by my return. She found a new toy now."

"The challenges a head will be much easier if this Kaioh lawyer is merely a toy for Haruka but I doubt that."

Seiya sunk deeper into his chair with his deep thought at Lois's words. "I have known Haruka since the day she quit using baby diapers. Her character, her attitude, her likes and dislikes are all inside my head. Friendship and love came first for Haruka. She's not the greedy type."

"But the money that she extorted from the past illegal business explained a different story."

"It was after she had witness the world's cruelty with her own eyes and soon became a devil herself."

"I don't understand." Lois pointed out his own doubt.

"It was a long story." Seiya bounced up from his chair and an evil smile spread across his face. "I'm her friend and she's her lover. Haruka did not mention anything bout her new girlfriend on our first meeting which mean she purposely hiding it from me. And now, to have Haruka on our side, we must make attack first. Get ready. I would like to pay Ms Kaioh a visit."

* * *

Michiru tuned off the stove when she heard the door bell rang. She took off her apron and make her way to the front door. When she opened the door, she found a rather handsome man with his black long hair tied in ponytail smiling at her. But soon, the smile was replace by a frown.

The man looked confused when he saw Michiru and he double check the unit number and found himself was at the right unit. "Err……I'm looking for Tenoh Haruka."

"Oh…she just went out few minutes ago."

"Will Haruka be back soon? I'm her old friend from Taiwan. My name is Seiya."

"Taiwan?" Michiru raised her eyebrow in confused. "Seiya is a Japanese name"

Seiya chuckled at the statement. "I'm a Japanese but I had migrated to Taiwan few years ago."

"Sorry……." Michiru felt embarrassed when she realized she just make a fool at herself.

"_Now I understand why you are so attracted to her, Haruka._ _Her captivating deep blue sea eyes, her seducing pink lips and her almost perfect body figure…"_ When Seiya let his gaze rested on Michiru's chest, he chuckled at his own perverted thought. He quickly diverted his own attention back on Michiru's eys as a respect for his best friend. "It's ok. I'll catch up with her next time and I apologize for my unannounced visit." Seiya took a step back and bowed. Before Seiya could leave the premise, they were interrupted by another 2 intruders.

"Kou Seiya?" One of the intruders asked and showed his police pass.

"I am." Seiya stared at them with questioning eyes.

"We are from Crime Unit. We would like to invite you to come with us to assist us in a police officer assault case."

"But I just reached Japan 2 days ago. There's no way I can involve in any criminal case." Seiya tried to explained to the polices.

"That why we hope you can follow us back to police station to clarify this matter."

Seiya felt clueless and at the same time Michiru decided to jump in to aid Seiya. "I'm a lawyer and I can go with you. Don't worry. I will guide you of your rights and you will be fine."

Seiya smiled gratefully at Michiru and nodded his head.

"_With this way, I can kill 2 birds with 1 stone. I can teach that little basterd a little lesson for framing me few years ago and I can unintentionally reveal my real identity to Kaioh Michiru without being suspected by Haruka_."

* * *

Haruka rushed to the station at once when she received a SMS from Michiru. She felt uneasy and worried. Not because of Seiya was interrogated by the police, but more to the encounter between Seiya and Michiru.

Seiya and Michiru were shaking hands in front of the station entrance by the time Haruka arrived. Haruka's heart was beating fast when she approached them. "Hi there."

Seiya smiled widely when he saw Haruka. "Hi……I thought your office's at town center. How come you are here?"

"I text message her." Michiru replied for Haruka. "Better to get an inside help."

"So everything's fine now?" Haruka was actually forwarding the question to Michiru but her gaze was fixed on Seiya.

"Yeah….thanks to your girlfriend. You never me told you got tied down; I thought I got the wrong house just now." Seiya recalled back the embarrassing moment and played his innocent card carefully.

"So we can skip the introduction huh?" Haruka was trying her best to act normally.

"At least we got each other's name." Michiru smiled at Seiya and Seiya replied it with a nod. "Well, I think you both want to catch up with each other." Michiru then turned her attention to Haruka. "I give you a call when I reach home."

Haruka nodded her head once absentmindedly while Michiru bade them goodbye and went for her car.

"She's such a beauty. Nice catch, Haruka." Seiya patted lightly on Haruka's arm, sincerely congratulating Haruka on her new found relationship.

But there was other matter else on Haruka's mind. "I thought you will be detained for 48 hours because…..you know……. considering of your background and I'm, surprise Michiru's able to get you out."

Seiya smiled while he narrowed his eyes on Haruka. It was too obvious to Seiya that Haruka was actually trying to dig information out from him. "I get your point." Seiya turned on his heels and slowly moved away from Haruka in nonchalantly way. "I'm amaze to see how your girlfriend fights against odds to rescue a yakuza from the forces' sprawling net." Seiya let out a low chuckle.

Haruka's eyes went wide in an instant upon hearing Seiya's words. She quickly caught up with Seiya and overcut him. Haruka raised her arms up to block Seiya. "Did…..did…..Michiru knew you are with yakuza?"

Seiya laughed when he saw Haruka's face almost turned white. "What are you afraid off Haruka? Don't you get the picture here? Me plus you and your talented girlfriend in our team, the kingdom will be ours."

"NO! You get the wrong picture here, Seiya. Michiru will never ever involve with this. Do you understand?" Haruka managed to keep her voice down but her tone was stern and firm enough to send a clear message to Seiya to keep Michiru out from his business.

Haruka never go against Seiya even for once and Seiya would never let this possibility to occur. "Does it mean you want to pull off also?"

"I never promise you anything, Seiya." Haruka threw her hands up in the air out of frustration.

"So you decided to cut me off now?"

Haruka sighed. She was getting tired with their conversation now. "Seiya, it's not the suitable time and place to discuss this thing. I will contact you later." Haruka walked off to get her car, leaving Seiya alone gritting his own teeth to control his own temper.

* * *

Haruka opened the main door only to find Michiru was sitting on the couch in Buddha style. Her eyes were fixed on the TV while her right hand lazily played with the TV remote finger. The uneasiness feeling crept into Haruka's heart again and subconsciously forcing Haruka to make her way to kitchen; noiselessly. Haruka poured herself a cold drink and her mind was working hard to find a way to avoid Michiru today.

"Haruka….."Michiru called out for Haruka and succeeded to bring Haruka out from her reverie. Michiru lightly patted at the seat beside her, a motion for Haruka to take the seat.

Haruka wiped her dry forehead nervously and finished the drink in one gulp. Like a well trained pet, Haruka obeyed Michiru's request without much protest.

"You know I don't like to beat around the bushes." Much to Haruka's dismay, Michiru opened up the conversation in a tense way. "Who's Kou Seiya?"

Haruka grinned like a child at the question. "I know he's young, rich and handsome. But I'm still miles better than him. Do you want to write me off now?"

Haruka succeeded in lifting up the tense atmosphere with her joke. Michiru giggled and slapped on Haruka's arm lightly. "I'm serious here ok?" Michiru then peek lightly on Haruka lips.

Haruka's smile faded and slowly pressed into thin lips. "What do you want to know?"

"Haruka, the victim for the assault case is not an ordinary high rank officer. His uncle is the General of National Defense. No one here at Japan dares to touch him. And the victim is very sure, the men who assaulted him worked for Kou Seiya."

"…….So?"

"I stole a glimpse at his profile. The force put him in A-list under yakuza category. Do you know that?"

"….It's impossible for me to miss that. As a friend and as a police." Haruka stared straightly into Michiru's, checking for any negative reaction from Michiru and found none. The calm and content expression never leaves Michiru'face.

"Do you still keep contact with each other?"

Haruka scratched the back of her neck purposely dragging the time to answer Michiru's question. "Basically……yes."

Michiru's eyes widened and Haruka could see the anger started to flame in Michiru'sa eyes. The answer was enough for Michiru to start her little tantrum. "You are white and he's black. I thought I don't have to remind you Haruka."

"But I got permission from my superior."

"How can you superior approve you to have contact with someone from yakuza."

Haruka sighed. "Ok. Actually this is private and confidential. You cannot leak this news out. The force has opened a file for Kou Seiya and they put me to in charge of this case. You are right. We are supposed to cut our tie. But with Kou Seiya's past experience and knowledge in the force it's wiser for us to open to each other. At least it's easier for me to check on her."

"And it's easy for him to pin you down also."

Haruka merely rolled her eyes at the statement. "I have no choice, this is my job."

"Your job….." Michiru murmured, repeating the same words. An old flashback crept into Michiru's mind and it makes her feel uneasy. The witness withdrawal from the raping case came back to haunt Michiru again.

"Anything's wrong Michi?" Haruka asked with concern when she saw Michiru's mind suddenly drifted to somewhere else. Haruka took Michiru's hand and stroked it gently with her thumb. "Michi?"

Michiru cupped Haruka's cheek and pulled her closer but not for kiss. In fact, her deep blues were piercing into Haruka's dark teals one causing her to clear her throat nervously. "Don't lie to me."

Michiru's last word had annoyed Haruka and she was not happy with it. "You don't trust me?"

When Michiru tore her gaze away silently after few seconds, Haruka left the couch without a word also and headed back to her room. It was their first silent argument.


	25. Partner in Crime

Disclaimer: Just borrow the Saolimoon characters from Naoke Takeuchi. Don't sue me.

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

Seiya pushed the glass door for Haruka with a huge grin on his face. Haruka stepped into the empty building and her eyes darted at every corner of the huge empty spaces.

"You plan to starts your kingdom from here?" Haruka stretched her both hands out indicating the empty space that they were occupying right now.

"Yes. From below down here……" Seiya pointed his finger at his shoes then move his finger upwards similar to a gesture from John. "….up to the top."

"You mean the ceiling?"

"Don't pretend to be an idiot, Haruka. It's up to the roof."

Haruka's eyeballs almost popped out at the given answer. "You bought the whole building?"

Seiya nodded his head.

"The whole 18 floors?"

Seiya walked near to Haruka and flung his hand across Haruka's shoulder. "It's magnificent, is it?"

Haruka pushed Seiya away and took a step back. "This is crazy. I thought you prefer to organize your whatever activities in low profile but now you are clearly challenging the other yakuza for a war. Did I mention an open war?"

"How you can be a successful man if you keep on worrying everything from A to Z? A caliber man will have the abilities to kick all the incoming obstacles away."

Haruka sighed. "Whatever. I just don't want trouble."

"I promise you will get none from me." Seiya smiled at Haruka but behind the smiling façade was a determination from the inner Seiya to include Haruka in building his own kingdom.

* * *

The door being opened and Haruka quickly lifted her bouquet of roses up to her head level. "I'm sorry. Let's just end our cold war ok?"

"Huh?"

'Huh?' It was not the expected answer from Michiru. Haruka lowered her flower only to saw a Caucasian with dark brown long hair and grey eyes staring confusedly at Haruka. Haruka blinked twice then scratched her own head sheepishly. "Sorry I think I got the wrong unit." Haruka bowed apologetically and walked away but not for long. Her track stooped dead and she turned her head around. Haruka's gaze was fixed on the unit number and she frowned. "I was right." Haruka mumbled to herself. "Then who is the girl just now? Just a few days of cold war and Michiru already got herself a new substitute?!" Haruka marched back to the unit, feeling annoyed than before. The door was being opened before she had the chance to bang on it.

"It was really you."

Haruka's anger resolved to the lowest level when Michiru welcomed her at the front door but her brows were slowly knitted together again when her gaze fall on Michiru's outfit. "Are you going out?"

"You came here to apologize to me or to question me Inspector Tenoh? Are those for me?" Michiru pointed her finger at the roses on Haruka's hand.

"Nah. It's for the cleaner aunty down stair." Haruka showed her childish side again.

"Don't be such a baby, honey." After the words being said Michiru grabbed Haruka's collar and pulled her down for kiss. It was not deep and not passionate but was enough to tame the wild blond. Michiru pulled away and smiled at Haruka. "Now, apologize."

Haruka sighed. She hated the power that Michiru had over her. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?" "_Thought it's not entirely my fault_." Then Haruka handed the roses to Michiru.

Michiru tapped her finger once on the tip of Haruka's nose. "I'll let you go this time." Michiru then entwined her free hand with Haruka's and together they walked back into the unit.

Back into Michiru's condominium, Haruka saw the same Caucasian was sitting on the couch, flipping through some fashion magazines. "Who's the girl over there?" Haruka whispered next to Michiru's ear.

Michiru smiled at Haruka and dragged Haruka to the couch with the intention to introduce them. "Sorry to keep you waiting Anna. I never expect an unannounced visit from a blondie today" Michiru then glared at Haruka.

Haruka put up an innocent look and merely shrugged her shoulder.

Anna stood up from her seat and raised her hand to offer a handshake with Haruka. "Anna Kimura. My father is Japanese while my mother is Jewish, in case you wonder why I have both Japanese and English name."

"Oh." Haruka's mouth formed an 'O' shape only to realize her rudeness after Michiru cleared her throat. Haruka giggled nervously then shook her hand with Anna. "Tenoh Haruka. If you have problem with the law, you can call me."

Anna raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Are you a lawyer too?"

"No. I'm a cop." Haruka said with a proud grin on her face.

"Your taste is completely different now." Anna's sense was sharp enough to detect the intimacy between Michiru and Haruka.

"And I still wonder what's go wrong with me." Michiru replied back playfully and Anna laughed at the joke. Only Haruka missed the main point of the statement.

"So if you want to find a good quality property with limited budget you can call me too." Anna diverted back her attention to Haruka.

"She's a property agent." Michiru cleared Haruka's doubt on behalf of Anna.

Haruka nodded her head then a naughty thought crossed over her mind. "Can I still make the call if it involves more personal matter?" Haruka then flashed out her flirty grin.

Michiru shook her head while Anna giggled to herself. "We have a movie to catch actually." Michiru grabbed her handbag then ushered Anna out from the condominium, leaving Haruka behind. Before Michiru completely disappeared through the door, Michiru glanced back to leave a message to Haruka. "Make yourself comfortable and remember to lock the door when you leave."

All Haruka could do was rooted on the same spot with no chance to protest. Unknown to Haruka and Michiru, Anna just shot a deathly glare at Haruka before Haruka was completely out of her sight.

* * *

Michiru came back and found Haruka was sleeping on the couch in an uncomfortable position. Michiru smiled at Haruka's cuteness and bend down to place a kiss on Haruka's cheek.

"Ops…"

Michiru fall on top of Haruka after Haruka secretly grabbed Michiru by her waist and pulled her down.

"I'm hungry." Haruka mumbled with eyes still closed.

"Eeeww…." Michiru pulled herself away a little bit from Haruka. "Your mouth is stinky."

"Thought so. Have been keeping it close for the whole night. What's the time now?"

"10 minutes past midnight." Michiru answered after checking the clock on her wall. "Why don't you sleep in my room? I make you a supper ok?"

"Wait." Haruka adjusted to a more comfortable position for both herself and Michiru. "Who's Anna Kimura? She doesn't look like an ordinary friend to you."

Michiru grinned evilly. "I'll leave the answer after supper."

"No!" Haruka tightened her grip on Michiru's waist. "Tell me now. My intuition tells me there's something more between you two."

"Police intuition or your own intuition?"

"Both, I think."

"You don't trust me?" Michiru placed a light peek on Haruka's lips.

"Of course I do. But for Anna…….my 6th sense tells me there's something wrong with her. The way she looked at you……." Haruka's mind drifted back to her first encounter with Anna.

"With lust?" Michiru tried to complete Haruka's sentence.

"No. It's…….like a hunter eyes on her prey. It was full of confident and dangerous."

"I don't expect anything lesser from her."

Teal eyes locked with blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

"She's my ex girlfriend and she has every intention to get me back. She's very stubborn, persistent and she hates losing. Once she locked on her target, she will do anything…I mean anything to claim it as hers."

Haruka's groggily reflex was temporary unable to catch up with Michiru's answer. "Means……" And then Haruka's eyes went wide when her brain at last could function properly. "Then you should kick her ass away today but you went on a date with her instead." Haruka pouted.

Michiru couldn't resist to Haruka's childish charm. Michiru kissed Haruka passionately and sucked Haruka's lower lips lightly before pulled away. "That's a small punishment for you. You know what I mean right?" Michiru climbed out from Haruka's embraced and decided to prepare the supper for Haruka.

"But I didn't do anything." Haruka's protested, only to fall on deaf ear. "Fine then. She sits on top of my most unwelcome list."

Michiru shook her head and giggled.

* * *

"Don't underestimate the power of money……….It's all written on your grand entrance."

"I have spent 80 million yen to renovate this 2 storeys pub and I only expect the best of the best." Seiya took a glass of re wine with him and leaned again the rail. From 2nd floor, he let his gaze fall to the center of the dance floor, which was located at the first floor of the pub. The crowd was pouring in like an army of ants and Seiya already could feel the rewards from his newly built kingdom. "3 more months the upper levels will be opened and we will have casino, disco, brothel, spa, massage center, pachinko………." Seiya then took a deep breath. "…..You name it then you have it. Kou's Tower shall become the entertainment heaven not just for the Japanese but for the whole world." Seiya then let out a victorious laugh.

Haruka's teal eyes locked tightly on Seiya's. When Haruka first saw Seiya at age 15, Haruka could only see innocence in Seiya's eyes. After they both graduated and applied into the academy, the innocence was fully replace with righteous. But now years after the academy life, Seiya's eyes were cold and filled with dark ambition. Haruka could see the reflection of her old self in Seiya's eyes. Haruka had gone through the same darkness until Michiru lighted the path for her and Haruka now was standing at grey territory.

Seiya went back to reclaimed his seat at the VIP area. He put down the empty glass and shot a glance at Haruka. "I wish to share my success with you." Seiya said in a deep voice.

"I'm sharing it right now." Haruka smiled at Seiya then stretched her hand forward to grab her drink.

Seiya bent his body forward and stared intently at Haruka. "I admit, it's an uphill battle for me against the other yakuza at Japan, especially that Furuhata and Lee. And it's true I need back up. Besides you, I still have some old acquaintances in the force but compare to you there are nothing. I wish we can cooperate not because I need your protection but because your are my buddy of my life. The only one that I wish to share my success with."

Haruka let out a weak smile. "Yeah. We are buddies. We shared the same house back at the academy there. We car pool the same car. And sometimes we shared the same girl." Both of them burst into laughter at Haruka's joke. "And we even shared the same ambition."

"Luckily you are actually a girl. If not, I afraid we even have to share a same piece of underware." Seiya added on another joke followed up by a loud laugh from Haruka.

"We were so happy back then."

"We still are."

"But with different priorities."

Their laughter immediately disappeared into thin air. Silence started to creep in between them and the only sound that could hear was the blaring music coming out from the expensive and powerful woofer. Displeased was clearly written on Seiya's face but he decided not to push his luck anymore and changed the subject to clear the tension that had just been formed.

"I was lucky to have a very capable agent that helps me to secure this building with a very reasonable price. Not to mention she's a very attractive lady too." Seiya said.

"Is she your cup of tea?"

"I'll leave it for you to judge for me." With that being said, Seiya stood up from her seat and walked pass Haruka. Haruka's eyes followed Seiya's movement and saw a slim figure was slowly approaching them. Seiya welcomed the slim figure with arms stretched wide but for Haruka; her eyes almost popped out from her socket and her wine glass almost got loose from her fingers when she saw the familiar lady returned Seiya's hug.

"Anna Kimura, the brilliant agent that I mentioned just now." Seiya stepped aside in attempt to introduce Anna to Haruka.

"Tenoh Haruka?" Anna felt amused more than surprise when she saw Seiya's other associate. The words were still caught in Haruka throat as her mind had already started to picture the alarming consequences if the news of her meeting with Seiya reached Michiru's ears. Meanwhile an unexplainable feel of displeasure washed over Seiya and his stares became cold, locking at both of them.

"Do you know her?" Seiya asked with a flat tone.

"Of course." Anna answered the question cheerfully and smiled at Seiya. "Her girlfriend is my best friend."

Seiya clenched his jaw tightly and his face darkened within a second. His gaze was dangerous and Anna flinched uneasily under Seiya's intense glare.

"I….I need to use the washroom." Haruka fled off the scene, creating an escape route and a place for herself to rummage her brain for the best solution to handle the situation.

The earlier friendly and gentle demeanor disappeared just like a smoke and Seiya went back to reclaim his seat, totally losing all the host manner, and totally ignored Anna Kimura's presence.

Anna, still as composed as usual, decided to take a seat just next to Seiya. She poured herself a drink and filled some for Seiya. "I have a step brother and she loves me very much." Anna make her first move in this mind game between her and Seiya because she knew the real reason behind Seiya's sudden change of attitude.

"I have no interest in your personal life." Seiya voiced out a stern remark as a losing interest signal for Anna.

But the remark fall into deaf ears. "The problem is my brother loves me not as a sister but as a woman. On the bright side, he knows it's not going to work out in between us not because of our sibling relationship but due to the fact I earn my money through decent way and he's with yakuza."

The word yakuza managed to catch Seiya's attention but Seiya managed to hide it properly.

"My brother told me a lot of stories. About his group and his new nemesis from Taiwan." Anna paused to study Seiya's reaction and notice a small frown on Seiya's face. Satisfied with it, Anna continued. "I do understand the benefits in placing a mole in the force. Precaution is always better than cure. Why take the risk if there's other safer way. But pity, someone is just unable to shrug of the word righteous from her mind and this irksome spirit is influencing a certain person as well as bringing obstacles to another person, am I right?" Anna was forwarding the question to Seiya but of course the only response that Anna got from Seiya was silent treatment. Anna sighed. "You are jumping onto the conclusion too fast. Why take me as your enemy where as I can be your partner?"

This time Anna managed to get a positive response from Seiya. Seiya turned his head and stared at Anna with questioning eyes.

By now a satisfied smile was plastered on Anna's face. "Actually we have the same motive but different target."

"Means?" At last Seiya broke his own silence.

"Kaioh Michiru is my ex girlfriend and she's like an open book to me not to mention I still care for her. A lot. And this Tenoh Haruka annoys me. A lot too." With that being said Anna raised her glass up, flashed out her seductive smile while waiting for a toast from Seiya.

It took only a moment for Seiya's brain to analyze the whole situation and the benefits of his future cooperation with Anna Kimura. At last, with a boyish grin on his face, Seiya lifted his own glass and knocked gently on Anna's glass as his agreement of their new found cooperation.


	26. Silent Night

A/N: Deep apologies for disappearing so long. I have tonnes of work waiting for me at my place and some minor things that need my daily attention. I recently receive a review from imjce and I felt guilty after reading her review for neglecting my story for such a long time. Thanks for ur encouragment and I promise I will complete this story before the end of this year. I have to change the rating to 'M' because of some steamy scenes in this chapter. Usually I don't write such scene coz I have very limited imagination in bed activities but because the intimacy between H/M in this story will come to an end very soon so I decided to reward them and the readers of coz for the last time. And as usual, the characters from the anime and manga Sailormoon do not belong to me and please reviews. Thank you very much.

* * *

"No. It's too soon and risky to take the move." Seiya objected at the instruction harshly. But his disagreement fall into deaf ears as the opposite side enforced his higher authority over Seiya. "Fine!" Seiya ended the call with a shout. With 1 swift movement, the phone flew across Seiya's table; make contact with the wall, shattered into pieces before landed on the floor.

* * *

Haruka tried her best to stifle a yawn as she walked through the back lane. Dark clouds were hovering throughout the sky and she frowned. She had to make sure the coroner had collected all the evidence from the crime scene before the rain washed them away. Haruka checked her watch and sighed. It was only 7.24 am in the Sunday morning and she was supposed to be in her bed, cuddling comfortably next to her naked, aqua marine haired girlfriend after an active night with her.

Few hundreds meters away, Haruka saw Ami was checking the corpse's temperature while her other colleagues were busy questioning the eyeballs and gathering the evidence.

Ami took a peek at Haruka through the corner of her eyes when Haruka walked up to her. Ami turned the body around, face up, and was about to give Haruka her preliminary report when Haruka suddenly let out a low gasp.

"Argh.."

The whole team went still, all eyes fixed on Haruka while Ami adjusted her spectacles, eyeing at Haruka skeptically.

Haruka cleared her throat sheepishly then barking out the orders for her colleagues to get back to work. "Dr Mizuno." Haruka whispered in a very low and husky voice. "I want you to directly report to me for this case and treat this case as your top priorities. Can you do this favour for me?"

"I couldn't find a reason why this case is exceptional, Inspector Tenoh."

"This guy is Kerushi Yamamoto, the second most powerful person for Japan's most fearful yakuza group. Unless his death was an accident, we are facing the possibilities of the biggest underworld war in Japan history."

Ami adjusted her spectacle uncertainly and sighed. "Give me 3 days." She whispered lowly to Haruka. "And don't tell anybody."

Haruka secretly gave a salute to Ami as way to show grateful she was. Ami dismissed it with a wave and carried on with her work.

* * *

"I admire your guts kid, but you put it at the wrong place. No one dares to mess with me, Furuhata, king of underground world."

Seiya chuckled innerly at the self proclaimed king. "I never cross the line. I do everything within my own boundaries. So…I don't really understand your words, Furuhata."

Furuhata slammed his hand hard on the table and his fiery eyes stared deeply into Seiya's. "You arrogant kid. Just because you have backup at Taiwan, doesn't mean you don't have to play by the rules at Japan. I just need to snap my fingers once, you could have report to hell. Kerushi is my most trusted man. First will be you……" Furuhata pointed his finger at Seiya. "After I have finish with you, I will pull your whole clan to go down with Kerushi." After the death messages had been blurted out, Furuhata's men moved forward and surrounded the table, trapping both Seiya and Lois within the circle.

Lois became panic and locked his hand on the gun behind his waist. Seiya remained seated on the same spot, but cold sweat was trickling from his forehead. His eyes carefully scrutinized Furuhata's every man while searching for a possible exit.

'Bang'

All eyes fall on the exit when the door was being opened. Seiya's lips curved upwards when he saw the savior at the front door.

"Police." Kenchin and Chikane showed their passes along with few policemen at their back. Coming through the front door was Haruka, who took her time slowly in approaching the group of yakuza.

"What we have over here? A party?" Haruka pulled a chair out and took part in the seating around the round table while her eyes were gazing Seiya and Furuhata, back and forth.

"I knew you two stick to each other a lot lately' but Haruka, do you really want to involve yourself with this?" The threatening tone was clearly visible to Haruka's ears, causing Haruka to gulp nervously though her facade remained calm.

"I have no interest to participate in whatever game you are having right now. I received information that there will be an illegal gathering at here and now I would like to invite all of you to follow me back to police station to record a statement."

"So you are on his side now?" Furuhata asked.

"Take them back to police station." Haruka gathered all her nerve to ignore Furuhata and passed down the order with a straight face shooting back at Furuhata.

* * *

Haruka's head turned to sideway when the bright light emitting from the table lamp shone directly onto her face. Haruka pushed the criminal seat further behind to avoid the blaring light while the man on the Senior Inspector's seat readjusted the table lamp to make sure he still had a clear view on Haruka's face.

"I know you two are hanging out a lot lately, Haruka but I never thought you would turn your back against me."

"No. no Furuhata. Even I have the entire Japan Army on my side I won't dare to do that to you. Shit, I'm risking my own life into this none of my business affair. Do you really think I'm not afraid?"

"I don't know Haruka. After your show tonight, I think I don't know you anymore." Furuhata was surprisingly calm and it only makes Haruka felt even more nervous.

"I hope you can give me some time on this case to get into the truth."

"Reason?"

"Because I'm actually trying to protect you Furuhata. Look carefully at your current situation. If you decided to launch a war, I believe at the end of the day, no matter what is the outcome of the battle is, you will be on the losing side."

Furuhata was clearly confused with Haruka's statement.

"Look, you are the king at here. As for Seiya, he's a just puppet sent by Taiwan's yakuza to be the first white mouse. If they lose in this war, they lose a puppet. But if they win, you lose your whole clan. Don't you understand now?"

Furuhata sank into deep thoughts with his eyes focusing on the wall. Haruka hold her breathe nervously, waiting for the possible reaction from Furuhata. Haruka realized it only takes 1 mistake to earn her ticket to hell.

"Well………."

Haruka focused her full attention on Furuhata.

"One week. That's all you got."

Haruka sighed in relief.

* * *

Haruka walked Seiya to his car but remained silent on the whole journey.

"Thanks for today. You saved my ass." The silence was broken by Seiya's gentle voice.

Haruka sighed and frowned. "Tell me you didn't do it."

"You don't believe me?"

"I just want to hear from your own mouth though I know you are not stupid."

Seiya chuckled. "No. It's not me."

"Don't bluff me. If you say you are clean, I will never doubt you." Haruka serious gaze pierced straightly into Seiya's eyes.

Seiya flung his arm across Haruka's shoulder and pulled her close. "Since when you become such a pussy?"

"Since I put my life on a thin line just to cover you."

"Then I repeat it again. No it's not me. Satisfied?"

"Just for the time being. Do you have any idea who might it be?"

Seiya shook his head for Haruka's question. "I heard the killer is a professional right?"

"Yes. Clean shot at the temple."

"Then your first clue is underground."

"That's what I thought so. Can you lend me your men?"

"Anything for you, honey."

It was a narrow escape for Seiya as Haruka had already lifted her leg up, preparing the kick of the century at Seiya. The calmness of the night was suddenly polluted by Seiya's laughter on his way to his car.

* * *

"Just get me the names and I promised you won't get any problem from it. Yes….yes….I said you won't and just do as what I had told you." Haruka hung up the phone in a rough way and threw the phone away to her opposite couch. Michiru sound sensed Haruka's frustration and walked around the couch to wrap her arms around Haruka's neck.

"A tough case?"

"Not really but the time is limited." Haruka sighed.

"If they really came back with empty handed, there's no use in forcing them, right?" Michiru caressed Haruka's cheek lightly to comfort her.

"No. This case is different. They have to come back with something."

Michiru moved her hands to Haruka's shoulders and her fingers slightly applied pressure on it. "Looks like you need to loosen up. Come on. Fetch me home, feel the cool breeze and you will feel better."

Haruka snapped her head around in surprise. "You are not staying tonight?"

Michiru smiled and shook her head gently. "Tomorrow is Sunday, Haruka. It's a family day. I have a very early appointment with my parents."

"I can send you back."

"You have been restless for the past few days. Why don't you rest more for tonight."

Haruka jumped over the couch and landed firmly in front of Michiru. Her puppy eyes were locked with Michiru's and Haruka kept her silent protest.

"Don't be naughty, Haruka."

A devilish grin spread across Haruka's face. "I'm not. I'm just trying to convince you to stay."

"But I really need to be with my parents tomorrow,"

"I didn't say you can't"

"You are blocking my way." Michiru crossed her arms crossed her chest and tapped her foot impatiently.

"I'm giving you another alternative."

"Ok. Give me a reason why I should stay tonight and if I'm satisfied with it….then I'll stay."

Haruka rubbed her lower chin; a gesture which means Haruka was in deep thought.

"So how's it Inspector Tenoh?"

Haruka suddenly smirk and Michiru swallowed her nervous gulp as she could feel the evil force from Haruka. Haruka leaned closer to Michiru's ear and whispered to her in a very sensual way. "Because you will like it."

"What?" Michiru was caught off guarded by Haruka.

Haruka nibbled on Michiru's earlobe, dragged her tongue along the helix area and slowly make her way to the inner side before Haruka bite gently on Michiru's ear. The action elicited a light moan from Michiru and Michiru's breathing became unsteady when Haruka shifted her attention to Michiru's neck. Michiru put her arms around Haruka's neck and pulled Haruka closer to herself. Reality soon hit on Michiru and Michiru reluctantly pushed Haruka away.

"That's enough, Haruka." Michiru pretended to be angry but somehow Michiru couldn't put up the façade.

Haruka smiled. "I thought you like it."

"I do….but we still have to stick on initial plan."

Haruka pouted. "Ok. Ok. Just let your lover goes through this miserable night alone with tons of unsolved problems, depression, uneasiness, comfortless, loneliness, distraught, dismay, dejected…"

"Ok, ok." Michiru raised both of her hands, surrendered herself to Haruka's childish antics. ""I'll stay with one condition."

"Anything for you, love." Haruka was grinning from ear to ear when Michiru finally succumbed to her.

"I have to leave before the sun show herself tomorrow, so, we have to retire to our bedroom now WITHOUT any extra activities. Do I make myself clear, Haruka?"

"Yes, madam." _"Well, there won't be any if you can resist me…." _

_

* * *

_Their lips pressed together as Michiru massaged the small of Haruka's back Haruka licked Michiru's bottom lip then slowly bit it then Haruka slowly began to suck it with slow yet hard movements. Haruka felt Michiru's hands on her thighs as Michiru began to move back and forth moving to Haruka's inner thighs. Haruka tried her best to keep a steady breath but the way Haruka wanted Michiru was like nothing Haruka had ever felt before.

Haruka began gliding her tongue along Michiru's neck moving it to her shoulders then collar bone. Haruka slowly slipped her hand under Michiru's shirt (lucky for Haruka as Michiru had took off her bra) and placed Michiru's left nipple in between Haruka's index and middle finger squeezing as Haruka used her thumb to caress Michiru's nipple. Haruka could feel Michiru's breathing change as Michiru's nipple began to harden.

Haruka laid Michiru back on the bed slowly kissing her here and there. Haruka began to raise Michiru's shirt and stared at how wonderful Michiru's breast were and how hard her nipples were and how beautiful her creamy skin was. Haruka ran her fingertips down the contours of Michiru's body tracing the lines of her abs. Michiru shivered as Haruka's fingertips sent chills throughout her body. Haruka ran her hand down past Michiru's belly button to the inside of her pants. Slowly feeling Michiru's mound and how wet she had become for Haruka.

Haruka began to press her fingers at different spots of Michiru's mound seeing which reaction Michiru would enjoy more. When Haruka pressed her finger lightly against Michiru's wet entrance, Haruka knew what Michiru liked and when Michiru's breathing became heavy and Michiru lifted her hips to meet Haruka's fingers. Haruka began to caress Michiru's wet entrance through her panties. Michiru began to moan as Haruka pressed hard and rubbed slower.

"I want you......" Haruka whispered in Michiru's ear as Haruka began to slide her hand inside Michiru's soaked panties. Michiru let out a moan as Haruka slipped her middle finger between Michiru's lips and pressed against her clit. Haruka began to press harder moving in a circular motion.

"I want to taste you" Haruka responded as Michiru moaned out for Haruka in pleasure.

Haruka pulled her hand out of Michiru's panties and began slide her pants and panties off. Michiru grabbed the sheets as Haruka spread her legs. Haruka looked at Michiru's perfection and whispered sensually near to Michiru's ears. "You look so beautiful." Haruka began to lower down and started to kiss, lick and suck her way up Michiru's thighs, alternating between left and right. Haruka began to nibble and bite Michiru's left inner thigh.

"Baby I want you so much" Haruka whispered as she began to kiss Michiru's mound lips. Haruka kissed the left lip and kissed the right lip and slide her tongue in between her lips going up and down on Michiru. Michiru's breathing began to get heavy as Haruka blew cool air on her entrance. Michiru grabbed the sheets as Haruka slid her tongue in and slowly moved in and out. Michiru placed her hands upon Haruka's head and began to push her head in further. Haruka could smell the sweet aroma coming from Michiru. Haruka could taste Michiru and she wanted more. Haruka pulled her tongue out and placed her finger inside Michiru starting with the tip and slowly sliding in. Then with every inch Haruka put in Michiru she let out a slight moan.

The juices from Michiru told Haruka, Michiru was enjoying herself and that Michiru was fully aroused. Haruka began to move in and out and placed her mouth over Michiru's clit and began to suck gently. Michiru held her lips open for Haruka as Haruka sucked a little harder with each deep breath took and moan Michiru let out. Haruka flicked her tongue on Michiru's clit in slow steady motions. Michiru began to cum as Haruka fingered Michiru harder reaching her g-spot and focusing on it. Haruka could feel her own body shake and shiver as Michiru moaned and screamed her name for Haruka.

Haruka reached up and kissed Michiru's lips as Michiru turned Haruka over. "It's my turn" Michiru replied. Haruka felt her breath began to heavy as Michiru spread Haruka's legs and positioned her body in between Haruka's thighs. "You are all mine" Michiru said as she began to slowly grind her wet mound against Haruka's.

The juices from both of them soaking the bed sheets. Michiru began to grind harder and slower. Haruka grabbed Michiru's ass pulling her in nearer as Haruka wanted more and needed more. Haruka couldn't control herself. Haruka began to moan as Michiru moved her body against Haruka with Michiru's breast pressing against Haruka's. Haruka wanted Michiru more than she had ever wanted anyone in her life.

Michiru removed herself from between Haruka's legs and began to run her tongue down Haruka's body slowly sucking on the hood of Haruka's mound. Haruka let out a moan as Michiru fingers slipped in Haruka's entrance. Michiru's tongue slowly made its presence known as it started to massage Haruka's clit. Haruka's moaned louder when Michiru licked and thrust two fingers deep inside of Haruka at the same time. The extra attention on her clit brought Haruka over the edge as her womanhood began spasming and contracting violently. Michiru continued to finger Haruka and sucked hard on Haruka's clit. Haruka screamed Michiru's name and threw her head back as a stream of cum shot out of her mound, her whole body quivered in delight as the orgasm rolled through her body.

* * *

Michiru bit on Haruka's arm and Haruka yelped in pain.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Haruka rubbed her pity arm and pouted.

"I told you we will just sleep tonight but you just couldn't keep your hand to yourself." Michiru scolded gently and slapped on Haruka's arm again.

Haruka laughed and soon her laughter was replaced by a cocky grin. "It's not my fault than I'm irresistible, love."

Michiru's eyes turned into slit and Haruka's grin faded at once. Haruka quickly turned off the bedside lamp, pulled Michiru closer to herself, and covered them with a big blanket. "I won't be naughty anymore for tonight. Let's get some sleep, ok love?" When Haruka got a silent response from Michiru, Haruka assumed Michiru was fast asleep. Just when Haruka was about to close her eyes lid, Haruka felt a hand was caressing the scar on her stomach. The scar Haruka she got when she rescued Michiru from Kino Hiroshi.

"Love?"

"Have you ever thought for the future, Haruka?"

Silent engulfed them as Haruka was trying to decipher Michiru's statement. Haruka frowned when Michiru desperately pulled herself closer to Haruka.

"I can let go of the past………but can I picture the future with you, Ruka?"

The words were like a knife to Haruka's heart. With the sudden appearance of Seiya, can Michiru really picture the future with her?

Haruka went through the night, fully awake, for another reason while Michiru was sleeping peacefully in her arms. When finally it's the time for the sun to conquer the sky, the earlier question from Michiru had succeeded in giving a wake up call for Haruka.

* * *

On the other hand……

"I need Haruka now. It's time to show your abilities."


	27. It's Over

A/N: I'm back again. I think 4 more chapters this story will come to an end. I will try to best to finish it within this year. Review plz...

* * *

"Bad news, Haruka."

Haruka lifted her head with a killing gaze to meet with Kenchin's timid eyes. In Haruka's life as a cop, the most sensitive and hated words would be 'bad news.'

"There was a riot at the prison 3 hours ago. 2 of the 3 suspects for Kerushi Yamamoto's murder were being killed in the riot." Kenchin's voice was down to whisper at the last sentence.

Haruka buried her face on her palm and shook her head lightly. "How bout the other?"

"He…errmm…he….has escape from jail."

Haruka punched on her table with all her might and she stood on her both feet. "What the fuck are you guys doing? 3 suspects. Just 3 suspects and you all couldn't keep your eyes on them."

Kenchin looked down guiltily at the floor.

Chikane just came in time to save Kenchin's ass. "Haruka."

"And now what!" Haruka barked at the innocent Chikane.

Chikane gulped nervously before presenting out her report. "We found the last suspect's…..corpse." The last words barely came out of Chikane's mouth but somehow it reached Haruka's ear.

Haruka slumped back to her chair with a heavy sigh. "When is this going to end?"

* * *

"Haruka, about 1 meter from the corpse, we found 3 cigarettes butts were being stuck on the earth. Looks like some Chinese style offering to the deceased." Rukawa closed his notebook after the report.

"Kou Seiya strongly denied this high profile assassination. But he has back up from the Chinese, and now we found this offering…" Kenchin moved near to Haruka's side and whispered. "…..does it mean Seiya is lying to you?"

Haruka instantly shot a deathly glare at Kenchin causing Kenchin to jump out of Haruka's sight in world record time. Haruka then rubbed her chin and fall into deep thought.

* * *

"I got the news. The professional killers are dead. I do admire your efficiency, Kou Seiya." Furuhata took a deep breathe before continued. "But that doesn't mean I will just let it slip away like that."

"You are confusing me Furuhata. Up until today, you still link me with Kerushi Yamamoto's death."

"And up until today, you still treat me as a dummy, Kou Seiya. But well, I can't assure you, there's nothing for you to be worried about. At least for an instant. Haruka's right. You are just a string puppet from the Taiwanese; still not worthy enough for me to waste my time on you. But…but…." Furuhata eye's scanned dangerously on Seiya; from head to toe and back to Seiya's dark eyes. "….you current position is just like a bird, trapped inside my cage, impatiently struggling for freedom but failed. You are under my territory, under my supervision, kid. Don't think you can't leave Japan without my knowledge. Behave yourself or otherwise I won't hesitate to show you our clan's unique style of execution."

At that time Seiya clearly realized his life was hanging on a very thin line and he needed to act fast.

* * *

Haruka was on her way back to her home when suddenly out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a shadow was rushing out from the side walk. Haruka immediately make an emergency break and got off from her car to check on the 'shadow'. A girl was lying motionless on the road and out of instinct Haruka quickly checked for the girl's pulse. During the checking process, the girl's eyes suddenly wide opened, left arm locked on Haruka's neck, while the right hand covered Haruka's mouth with a handkerchief. Haruka struggled to get free, but in few seconds of time, Haruka felt the world started to swirl around and fainted on the road.

"This chloroform is sure reliable." The girl chuckled.

* * *

Michiru unlocked the door and walked into the empty condominium. "Haruka said she will reach in 20 minutes time." Michiru then checked her watch and found 30 minutes had passed since her last phone conversation with Haruka. "It's impossible for a speed demon to be late." Michiru shrugged her shoulder, hit on the light and stepped deeper into Haruka's condominium. Just when Michiru placed her handbag on loveseat, Michiru heard a faint moaning sound coming out from Haruka's room. Michiru grabbed a baseball bat from the storeroom for protection and slowly tiptoe to Haruka's bedroom. As Michiru inched closer to the room, the moaning sound became louder and Michiru was clearly disturbed by the suggestive moaning sound. Michiru tightened her grip on the door knob, took a long and calming breathe, then slowly, very lowly, pushed the door ajar. Michiru gasped at the scene in front of her. Without wasting for another minute, Michiru rushed out to get her handbag back, and slammed the entrance door behind her back, leaving the premise with tears streaming down from her blue eyes.

The door banging sound reached her ear and she got off from Haruka's bed. She pressed a familiar number on her phone and pressed it to her ear. "Mission's accomplished. You never mention to me it was a dyke. It's disgusted and now I request for some compensation." The line went dead.

* * *

3 days. For 3 full days, Haruka was unable to locate Michiru. Michiru never answer her phone call and Haruka was too busy to investigate the girl who drugged her in the middle of the road. Furthermore, when Haruka regained her conscious on the next day, Haruka found herself lying stark naked on her own bed. Haruka prepared for the worst and went for medical check up but the report came back negative for sexual assault. What's happening actually?

Haruka frowned when the keys on her hand failed to open the door. Haruka let out a desperate sigh and press on the doorbell. Haruka grinned when she was welcomed by Michiru but the grin disappeared when Michiru slammed the door in front of Haruka.

"What the heck…." Haruka tried the doorbell again and when Haruka got zero response from Michiru, Haruka knocked furiously on the wooden door. "What's wrong Michiru?" You keep your distance from me and slam your door on my face. What have I done to deserve this? At least tell me what's going on around here. I have enough of mysteries in these few days."

Few minutes had passed; Haruka was still stuck on the same spot without any fresh response. Haruka sighed. "Michiru, I really have no idea what's happening between us. You ignore my calls, you lose your temper on me while I did nothing wrong. You shut me out without reason…" Before Haruka could finish her sentence, the door swung opened and revealed a teary face Michiru. Haruka's heart immediately broken into pieces when she saw Michiru's broken figure.

"How can you said you did nothing wrong. How can….how can you act so innocently in front of my face?" Fresh tears oozing out from Michiru's eyes and she started to shake uncontrollably.

"I…I did nothing…"

Michiru shook her head in disbelieved when Haruka still pleaded for her innocence. "Up until now, how could you still insist on your lies with your eyes wide open? I saw it! I saw it with my own eyes, Tenoh Haruka! She was riding hard on top of you, you bastard."

The words ended up harshly together with a slap across Haruka's cheek. Still feeling confused, Haruka ignored the pain on her face and tried to grab Michiru's arm only to be welcomed by another slap on her face.

"I didn't…." The words came to abrupt stop as Haruka felt her recently found fairy world started to collapse at Michiru's next unexpected words.

"It's over between us." And the door was locked.

* * *

"For us." Anna Kimura held her glass high above her head before she emptied the content in a single gulp. The wicked smile never left her pretty face since her first step into Seiya's entertainment heaven.

"Is it really that simple?" Contrast to Kimura's energetic spirit, Seiya was at his usual seat with heavy expression on his face.

"Michiru would never allow the word 'infidelity' to exist in her dictionary. I can guarantee for that. Besides…" Anna inched herself closer Seiya's side. "…..I have every reason to believe Michiru's weak spot is evident to you like a clear crystal. What I don't understand is….why you didn't execute the plan by yourself but you rather borrow my hands."

Seiya let his gaze rested on the floor and his mind started to journey back to his early days as a police officer. "I will never ever do anything that will jeopardy my relationship with Haruka. At least with not with my own hands. Especially when I know Haruka will have to walkthrough the hell once again. She's been there once before. And I don't want to be the one who push her back to it."

Anna makes a despised snort and rolled her eyes. "Don't try to act like a saint in front of me Seiya. If I were a captain for a pirate ship, then you were the navigator. I may be the one who gave out the dirty orders, but the fact is both of us are sailing on the same illegal ship."

"I know. But psychologically, I feel better. The image of wasted Haruka after the death of her ex girlfriend is still clearly on my mind. I don't want to be the one to plunge her back into deep well."

"What had happened actually?"

Seiya took a deep breathe before he recalled back the old painful memories. "We were both betrayed by licensed yakuza."

"Licensed yakuza?" Anna raised an eyebrow at Seiya.

"Police officer." Seiya chuckled. "In order to protect the Commissioner's niece, my superior accused me of contaminating with the evidences and forced me to resign. As for Haruka, a robber held her ex girlfriend as a hostage and killed her in front of Haruka's eyes. Haruka supposed to be the commander of the team, but the Superintendent at that time decided to appoint his relative who has no academy background to lead the Haruka's team. The puppet leader refused to succumb to the robber's request thus his arrogance had caused Haruka's beloved's life. These 2 incidents have molded us to become the current us."

Seiya shook her head and chuckled again. "Justice is a little game for the rich and powerful people. You have money, you have the status, then you can have justice."


	28. Partnership

A/N: I'm back. Sorry for the late update. Special thz to Tenoh and Kaioh for her 27 reviews in one night. Feel like wanna kiss you right now. Muaks. Here's the new chap.

* * *

It was like a déjà vu to Kou Seiya. The repeating process of slamming the glass on the glass table, the hard liquor was being harshly poured into the glass and the way Haruka emptied the liquid greedily. Seiya frowned at the scene in front him and sighed inwardly. His eyes never left Haruka, and Seiya was waiting for the best moment to join into Haruka's miserable world.

The time came when Lois hesitantly approached them with a troubled look on his face.

Haruka instantly on her feet when Lois presented himself to both of them. "How's it?"

Lois sighed inwardly before he shook his head. "We couldn't find her."

Without second thought, blinded by sudden flash of anger, Haruka splashed the hard liquor directly to Lois's face and threw the glass away. "How can you failed in such a simple mission, you retard. Use your brain, dumb ass."

Seiya immediately positioned himself in between Haruka and Lois when Seiya saw Lois snaked his hand to the back of his waist. Seiya's right hand was on Lois's arm, his eyes were fixed on Lois's with authorities and at the same time he used his back to block Haruka. "Sit down Haruka, and Lois, you may leave."

Dissatisfaction was clearly written on Lois's face. The humiliation words were too much for his ego but yet, the word respect came first before everything else in yakuza. With his knuckles tightened up and a heavy frown on his face, Lois took a step back and bowed at Seiya. Just before Lois took his first step down through the staircase, Lois threw a sideway glance at Haruka and decided for a verbal payback before disappeared from the scene. "Even the mighty Inspector Tenoh begged for yukaza's aid to locate the girl. Guess who is mentally incompetent now, dyke."

Seiya forced Haruka to her seat before she could pounce on Lois. Without a word, Seiya knelt down on one knee, his hands firmly grasped on Haruka's both cheeks, forcing their eyes to meet with each other. "I apologize for Loi's rude behaviour but you can't put the blame on him. The information that you provided for us is too limited, Haruka. Skinny figure, with long silky black hair…..come on, Haruka. Be rational for now. Take a look at the stage down there. There are hundreds down there that meets your description, Haruka. How do you expect us to bring you the girl when you, yourself is as clueless as us."

Haruka let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed her face harshly with her sweaty palms. "I don't know Seiya. It happened too fast. The girl just popped out of nowhere and suddenly I lost my conscious. The next thing I knew, Michiru accused me of screwing this girl. Unless my own brain is pulling a trick on me otherwise I have absolutely zero knowledge or memories regarding this whole fuck up incident."

"Did you explain the situation to Michiru?"

"It's useless. She witnessed the whole damm thing with her own eyes. Every explanation is excuses to her." Haruka let her dejected figure to lean against the chair before letting out another disappointed sigh.

Seiya fixed his sight on Haruka while his brain was busy assessing the current situation and calculating for the perfect moment to trick Haruka to her side. Finally, Seiya had concluded the time is ripe for him to take his plan to another level. Seiya slowly reclaimed his seat and refilled both of their glasses with whisky. "I feel envy with Michiru."

Haruka shot a questioning glance at Seiya.

"I have to admit, for certain extend, I dislike Michiru."

"Because of…. you two are unable to click on the same frequency?"

"Because of her ability to cause you like a lunatic right now…" Theirs eyes were locked on each other momentarily before Seiya carried on with the conversation. "…because you concern her more than me. And this is new to me. I think my few years' absence has changed your priorities."

"Seiya…..you don't have to beat around the bush in front of me. I'm here, sitting at the center of your ring; carrying the police status with me, means the relationship between us is still the same. Never falter even for a second. Maybe the way I handle you now has caused you to think twice on me, but I can assure you it's not because of Michiru. You are my best friend. In the past, now and absolutely in the future too."

The way Haruka held her words firmly somehow managed to warm Seiya's heart. Seiya unconsciously put his hand on his chest and his mouth slowly curved into smile but soon, the smile disappeared, replaced by a serious expression. "Haruka, I respect your whatever decisions that you have made, but now, I'm asking you to stand on my side for the last time. After this, as long as we are on the opposite side, I will draw a clear line between us. You will hear from me no more." When Haruka remain silent, Seiya took this as his cue to carry on with his words. "I'm trapped. Like a bird inside Furuhata's cage. You know the reason why. I can't go back to Taiwan, not that they will sincerely accepted me back. I'm walking on a thin line and I will fall at anytime. I'm left with only 1 alternative. Return back the ticket to hell to Furuhata."

"But how, Seiya? Do you know how powerful Furuhata is?" Haruka emptied another glass of liquor but this time for different reason.

"I have a plan. But I need your help, Senior Inspector Tenoh."

Two best friends locked their gazes at each other again. Seiya's heartbeats were beating wildly, anxiously waiting for Haruka's answer while Haruka's mind was busy analyzing the whole situation.

Haruka was the first one to pull her gaze away and sighed deeply. "Let me think bout it."

* * *

2 weeks. Actually 2 weeks had passed since Michiru slammed her door on Haruka. In these 2 weeks, Haruka buried herself on her work, spending almost all of her time at police station than her own home just to get Michiru's out of her head but she failed miserably.

On the other hand, Michiru handled her daily tasks as usual, acting calm and compose and usual but still couldn't hide the obvious dark rings and eye bags. Not to mention, Michiru's getting skinnier and clumsier. She missed Haruka but at the same time she hated Haruka too.

Haruka clutched at the roses tightly. She was nervous and she couldn't fail. The next course of action decides her future. Haruka checked her watch and fidgeted uncomfortably at the same spot. Haruka frowned when she couldn't shake the bad feeling away but still, Haruka wanted to give it a shot.

Haruka's heart almost jumped out when she saw Michiru was descending down through the stairs situated in front of Michiru's working place. Haruka's heart almost broken into pieces when Haruka saw Michiru's dejected figure. On the other side, she was glad Michiru was so much affected from their break up which means Haruka still stands a chance. This is what Haruka thought.

Michiru stopped and slowly raised her head when someone was blocking her way. Her lifeless eyes became stormy when she saw the person was none other than Haruka. "How dare you to show yourself in front of me again?" Michiru gritted her teeth in anger and restraining hard on herself from slapping Haruka again.

"I'm sorry….."

"Don't apologize, Tenoh. I will never ever forgive you. It's over and I mean it." Tears were started to form at the corner at Michiru's eyes again. Michiru make a turn, trying to walk away from Haruka but Haruka held on Michiru's wrist and pulled her back. Michiru slapped Haruka's hand away.

"Hear me out, Michiru." Haruka said softly, desperately pleading for a chance for an explanation. "Just 2 minutes."

"It won't change anything."

"The 2 minutes is not for me. It's for you…Michiru"

"What the…."

"I beg you to stay calm and be rational for just 2 minutes, Michiru. Use these 2 minutes to reassess me. From the first day we entwined our hands together. Can't you really feel how much I love you, and how important you are to me? Can't you really see how much I have changed from the first day you met me? Can't you really see how much I value our relationship?"

"Stop it, Haruka." Michiru started to cry, soon followed closely by Haruka.

"I couldn't prove my innocence. I don't what it's happening. One day you were still in my embrace, suddenly you cut me out on the next day. I was left in dark. You told me I was cheating on you...fuck…I swear to Jesus Christ I never did that. Did you really believe I will do something that will jeopardize our relationship, Michiru?" Haruka then scratched her head in frustration. "I just have a very simple request Michiru. Please… judge me with your heart. I love you."

Blue orbs met with teals. Michiru studied Haruka's profile. She saw Haruka was trying her best to fight off the tears. It was indeed the first time Michiru saw Haruka soaked with tears. It was the first time Haruka looked so scared in front of Michiru. It was the first time Haruka's eyes lost its sparkle in front of Michiru. It was the first time Haruka put her pride away and beg for a women's forgiveness. Michiru put her on Haruka's chest and feel her heartbeats. Michiru smiled once she knew Haruka's heartbeat was pumping wildly. Michiru raised her palm to cup at Haruka's cheek and almost immediately Haruka let her face leaned into Michiru's hand to feel the warmness of her hand that she had been missing for quite some time.

"You are the only woman for me." Haruka murmured softly.

"…Your heart told me…maybe you are right…."

They smiled at each other and Haruka suddenly felt her body became lighter especially the area around her chest. Michiru's smile just sent Haruka to heaven.

The sweet moment was interrupted by a ringing phone. Michiru fished the phone out from her bag and connected the call.

"_Hey Michiru, I pick you up for dinner ok? Please don't reject me again. Come out and loosen up. Don't let that Haruka's cheating scene corrupted your mind. She's a cheater and doesn't deserve your tears_." Michiru tightened her grip on her cell phone. Her face went pale once again, her brain rewinding the scene where the girl was on top Haruka. _"I won't let you get depressed for another second for that cheater. I'll pick you up in 10 minutes. See ya."_

Haruka instantly went rigid when Michiru suddenly stared at her with icy blue eyes. "No…..No….Michiru….." Haruka grasped Michiru's elbow. Michiru smacked her hand away. She's making a U-turn decision.

Michiru took some baby steps back and shook her head lightly. "It's over. Everything it's over between us. I don't want to see you anymore…just get out from my life." Michiru turned on her heels and walked away. Fresh tears were streaming down from her sad blue eyes again.

The world had just collapsed in front of Haruka.

* * *

On the other side of road, Anna Kimura disconnected the call and placed her cell phone back to her bag. "Phew. Luck is on our side, don't you think so? The GPRS system just gets spoilt at the right moment."

"Take my car. You need to babysit Miciru." Seiya got off from his Skyline and hailed for a cab for his next destination.

* * *

"Everything went just according to plan. Once Haruka joined the team, I will let you know the date, time and location."

"Then I will hijack the transaction and keep everything to myself. First I will annihilate my boss. Once I get control of my clan, then I can go against Furuhata and overtake his position as the most powerful yakuza in Japan."

"Cheers?" Anna Kimura raised her wine for a toast and soon joined by her yakuza brother.

* * *

"Seiya…."

"Yes?"

"…..Count me in."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want me to change my mind?"

"Of course not….Thanks Haruka….." The line went dead.

* * *

"Any fresh news?"

"Temporary no. But the forces from Thailand just inform us, the underworld at Thailand is preparing for a big transaction. The receiver is unknown. Location, time and date is yet to confirm."

"Continue to tail on Senior Inspector Tenoh. Report to me again in 2 days time."

"Yes sir." Senior Inspector Chiba saluted at Japan's Commissioner and left the room.


	29. Dead n' Gone

Disclaimer: I did not own the characters. Just borrow them from Naoko Takeuchi.

A/N: Ok, here's another chap. So...by Christmas i can upload another chap (hopefully) and an epilogue by New Year (if any). Great. Please review.

* * *

_I turn my head to the east,_

_I can't see nobody by my side,_

_I turn my head to the west,_

_Still nobody in sight,_

_I turn my head to the north,_

_Swallow that pill that they called pride,_

_That old me's dead n' gone,_

_And the new me will be alright,_

_And oh, I've been travelling on this road too long,_

_Just trying to find my way back home,_

_The old me's dead n' gone, dead n' gone..._

* * *

She hit the light and kicked the stiletto away. She moved unsteadily as her mind was still affected by over alcohol effect. But the effect didn't last long. She let out a surprised gasp and her mind was as clear as a crystal when she saw the sitting figure on her couch. "How did you find this place?" The earlier crimson red had long gone from her cheek. Her face went pale immediately when she saw the familiar ponytail. Every inch in her body and minds were consumed by fear.

"Aren't you glad to see me? After all, thanks to you, I can proceed to the final stage of my plan. Furthermore, I never failed to locate anything that I want to seek." Seiya stood on his feet to turn around and met face to face with Anna Kimura.

Avoiding Seiya's scrutinized stare, Anna makes her way into kitchen with her hands clenched into fist to control her shaking hands. Her vision rested on the refrigerator where her self protect weapon was located. 8 more feets, and the weapon would be in her grasp. "_Just act cool and be calm_." "We are partners Seiya, but it doesn't mean you have the rights to invade into my private place. I don't like surprises. But since you are here, what I can serve to you?" "_6 more feet_."

Seiya's attention was diverted to his phone when it started to vibrate. Seiya answered the phone with his eyes still fixed on Anna. "_The bird has been released_." Was the short message from the other side and the phone was hung up. Seiya's lips curved into a smile unconsciously and almost immediately he turned his handphone's power off.

Anna almost stopped breathing when she finally reached her destination and she placed her hand on the freezer's door. Just when she was about to pull the door open, another hand grabbed her collar and yanked her back to behind causing her to land flatly against the bar island then onto the floor. Anna grunted in pain and started to sob.

Seiya knelt at Anna's side and caressed her cheek affectionately. "I just received good news from Thailand and I don't have time to play with you. You should think twice with who you are messing with. You and your brother plan to snatch the stuff under my nose and silenced me later. There's no advantage for a woman for being greedy, Anna. You should just stick on to your initial plan to get Michiru. No worries, you are not alone in the journey to hell. I'll send your brother along. Before that, maybe my men would like to have some fun with you first.

Anna's eyes widened in fear but her body was too weak to put up any fight.

Seiya chuckled and left the crime scene with a new plan on his mind. He fished another phone out from her pocket and dialed another too familiar number.

"Haruka, the day and location is set. But I have 1 more request."

"What is it?"

"I want you to come with me."

"Impossible. Sounds like you don't trust me."

"I trust you Haruka but this time is different. The amount on stake is too high. I need your support. This will be the last time, Haruka."

Silence.

"Alright" And the line went dead.

* * *

Chiba Mamoru's frown deepened after his conversation with Thailand had ended. A certain blonde crossed into his mind and he marched his way into Commissioner's office.

* * *

**2200**

Michiru opened the door and studied the girl in front of her. Michiru was certain she saw that girl before but couldn't place out the time and location. There's an unexplainable hatred in her heart towards this girl and yet Michiru couldn't figure out the reason why.

"You don't recognize me?" The girl asked with her mouth chewing on a bubble gum.

Michiru shook her head and then returned a question to the girl. "Do I know you?"

The girl let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on, how can you unable to recognize the girl that rode on your girlfriend on that fateful night?"

Michiru's eyes immediately flared in anger when her mind recollected back the unwanted memories on that particular night.

"Look. I came here not for argument. I just want to clarify certain things with you."

"I don't think there will be a decent conversation in between you and me." If eyes could kill someone, judging from Michiru's killer's eyes, the girl would have been dead by now.

"Oh yes, there is once you have listen to my story. For starter, your girlfriend is innocent. Someone paid me up to mess up with your girlfriend. Your girlfriend was actually unconscious at that time, courtesy of me of course and a bottle of chloroform. I just need to give you an impression that she was fucking me and that's the end of my bargain."

Michiru was surprised with the words but she still felt skeptical about the whole story. For example, why would this girl suddenly showed herself at Michiru's doorstep just with the purpose to tell Michiru the so called truth?

The girl seemed to know what was lingering inside Michiru's mind as she produced the answer for her action. "I thought my subject is a guy, but holy shit, it was a dyke. It was so disgusting." The girl shook her head, with hints of regrets on her face but soon she flashed out an apologetic smile when she saw Michiru's darkened face. "Oppss…I'm sorry, I'm not against people like you, just that, it's OK to be a friend but a big NO to relationship. You understand right? Ok back to the story. Well, since it was a dyke, I asked for more payment as compensation but to hell with the girl, she didn't even make the full payment to me. As a payback, here I am, with the story and by the way the mastermind behind this cruel joke is…..Ms…Kimura what what. Sorry I forgot her first name."

"Anna Kimura!" Michiru yelped the name out.

"You got it there. Yeah. Anna Kimura. Weird name. Anyway, I'm done at here. You can go to get your girlfriend back now. Bye." And the girl left the scene.

Michiru was speechless. Her breathing suddenly became uneven. She never thought Anna would go that far just to sabotage her relationship with Haruka. Michiru leaned against the door for support while her mind was slowly digesting the new information. Before Michiru could close the door behind her, another guy appeared in front of her doorstep again. Michiru recognized him as Takumi Kenchin, one of Haruka's subordinates.

"Good day, Ms Kaioh." Kenchin then bowed at Michiru. "I apologized for the interruption. But I'm looking for Inspector Tenoh." There were mixtures of worry, anxiety, hopeful and nervous on Kenchin's face. Michiru simply couldn't shake of the sudden nagging feeling inside her heart.

"No she's not here. What had happened?" Michiru asked.

"Then do you where I can find Haruka. It's urgent. I went to her home, her usual hanging out spots, but she's just….unreachable."

"I don't know. We haven't met each other for almost 1 month." Michiru suddenly felt regret and ashamed with herself. She should have trusted Haruka.

"Ok. If you have her news, call me." Kenchin scribbled his phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Michiru. "It's urgent." Kenchin bowed again and prepared to leave but he was holding back by Michiru.

"You want to keep on searching for Haruka? I'll go with you. Give me a minute."

"But….."

"Look, in case you don't know. Haruka and I are in a relationship right now. I believe my possibilities of getting Haruka are higher than you, don't you think so"? Michiru was staring sternly at Kenchin, leaving no room for argument. Few minutes later, they were riding together to Haruka's home.

"I just came from Haruka's home. Why do we have to head back there again?" Kenchin asked. His sight never left the road in front of him.

"I have keys to her house. Maybe we can get some clues to her whereabouts from her house. Now tell me, why you are so anxiously looking for Haruka?"

Kenchin seemed hesitant to answer Michiru's question. It was a top secret and it's related to a certain high level operation. But Michiru maybe would be able to shed some light into the matter. Kenchin sighed, weighing the question seriously in his mind.

"It's a secret between us, ok?"

Michiru nodded.

"I got some inside news. Since 1 month ago, the police top management has extracted out all the cases under Senior Detective Chiba and passed it to other teams. The Chiba's team was the given carte blanche by the Commissioner to act independently and it involved a certain yakuza that just came back from Taiwan. The most news disturbing was, Haruka is under SI Chiba's radar recently and tonight SI Chiba will have a secret operation. Inside news from underground had confirmed a big dealing will take place somewhere at Tokyo. Since yesterday night, I couldn't locate Haruka." Kenchin ended the story with a worried sigh.

Michiru unlocked her phone and dialed Haruka's number. It went straightly into the voicemail. "Her phone is out."

"Let's see what we can gather from her house."

When they reached the guard house at Haruka's residential area, both of the saw Haruka's car was coming out through the gate.

"It's Haruka's car." Kenchin exclaimed. He put more pressure on the gas pedal to close up the distance between the 2 cars. Michiru again tried to redial Haruka's number.

"She has turned off the phone. Dammit." Michiru threw the phone back into the bag.

They were left with no option other than tailing Haruka from behind. Tailing Haruka was easier said than done. The busy traffic at Tokyo had just worsened the problem. Haruka's driving skill could be compared with professional racer. Cutting lanes at high speed, squeezing through in between 2 cars, beating the red light in the nick of time; that was as easy as counting 1, 2, and 3 for Haruka. As for Kenchin, he almost crashed his car twice through these dangerous acts and Michiru was pratically shouting "Look out" every 5 minutes. When they finally came out from Tokyo busy's traffic, they let a huge sigh of relief but another problem was awaiting them. Haruka's ability to speed in any cars was what they hated the most at that very moment. Within half and hour time, they lost sight of Haruka.

"She's gone and it's your fault." What choice did Michiru have except to put the blame on Kenchin.

"Except screaming at me for the whole night, you are not helping at all. Why don't you say something smart for once, Ms Lawyer?" Kenchin, losing all his patience for the first time in the end, hit back at Michiru sarcastically.

"Then what do you suggest, Mr Detective?"

Kenchin took the question seriously and checked the surrounding areas before replied. "I recognized this highway. I heard Mamoru had requested for marine's help in tonight's operation. If I'm not mistaken, Haruka is heading to Enoshima beach."

* * *

**0100**

Enoshima beach is both a small island and a small seaside town next to the island in Kanagawa prefecture, to the south of Tokyo. It's a popular beach destination and, on a nice summer day, has a bit of a laid-back California surfer vibe.

Once they reached, they found Haruka had abandoned her car at the further corner of the parking lot but Haruka was no where in sight. They decided to walk to the beach to try their luck. Enoshima beach is one of the tourist's hotspot in Japan, so it was not a surprised to see people strolling along the beach even though the time was already close to midnight.

"I didn't see her. Did you?" Michiru asked.

"Negative." Kenchin replied with his eyes still scanning through the darkness that seem to engulf the whole beach.

Sound of a running engine had attracted their attention.

"Haruka." They shouted at unison when they directed their attention to the source of the sound and found saw Haruka was directing the motorboat to the open sea.

"We need another boat." Michiru stated the fact.

"Bullshit. I know that. How?"

Michiru pointed her fingers to the motorboats that were lining nicely at the shore. "There's a wooden hut not far from the motorboats. Maybe the people inside the hut can give use some ideas about the motorboats." Michiru took her move first, followed closely by Kenchin.

Their progress took another turn when out of nowhere they were surrounded by a group of men. Not an ordinary men. Men with firearm.

"Mamoru?" Both of their eyes widened in surprise.

"Where do you think you are going?" Before they could answer, Momoru had had another plan for them. "Lock them up. Get two men to keep close on eyes on them. The rest, follow me."

It was at this moment, Michiru decided to scream to create a ruckus. Her scream drawn everyone's attention at the beach. The scream caused Mamoru to get panic too.

"What are you doing at here?"

"Take me with you then I will zip my mouth."

"That's impossible. I'm leading an operation now."

"Does it involve Haruka?"

"It's none of your business."

"Then I will keep screaming, attracting unwanted attention, delay your movement, and Haruka will be long gone."

"Do you know the consequences of your action, Ms Kaioh? You are obstructing my operation at here." Mamoru was glaring hard on Michiru, only to be met back by an even stare from Michiru.

"The last time I check, my knowledge in law is still above yours. Make the wise decision now Inspector, otherwise your operation will be blown up."

Mamoru hissed angrily through his teeth and checked the surrounding areas. True enough, few passersby were slowly approaching them. Mamoru even saw 2 beach guards were jogging towards their direction. They could not expose their identity. This tailing operation could not reach Seiya's ears otherwise all will be in vain. Reluctantly, Mamoru changed his orders. "You are going to stay at here, Kenchin. This is an order." Mamoru turned to Kenchin. "By the time I back, you will be temporary under arrest, and you are required to record a statement. The rest follow me…..along with you, Ms Kaioh."

The troops marched forward, separated into 2 motorboats and headed into the darkness.

* * *

Haruka's boat led her to a luxury yacht. From the motorboat, she climbed onto the yacht and moved to the deck. There, she united with Seiya.

"Hiroshi, are the divers ready?" Mamoru communicated with the head of the marine through wireless earphone.

Hisroshi, leading another team, currently checking on the radar inside the control room on a more advanced ship. "Everything's set. I got the target. They are in a yacht right now. You are 500m from the target. Another 2 boats situated 200m away, we presume are target's alliance are moving to target's direction."

"Copy that. Taiki, turned off the engine and all the lights now then started to row."

Alliances with enemies were moving together silently to the same target.

* * *

Michiru always found the sea enticing. Most of her vacation times were being spent on water than land. Or land that came together with water. She had no trouble with water and water always able to calm and soothe her. But not this time though. She was surrounded by darkness. She couldn't feel the depth of the sea, only the reflection of darkness that seems to have engulfed the whole pacific. Occasionally, she could hear the sound of water hitting their boat, other than that, it was only eerie silent. The only light, that twinkled like a star in the dark sky came from the yacht belong to Seiya.

Mamoru kept his guard up for the entire time. His eyes never left the yacht, like a hound locked on his prey. His body went rigid, when 4 other men joined Haruka and Seiya on the deck. "Hiroshi, tell the divers to join the party."

8 divers jumped into the water soundlessly and silently approaching the yacht.

"Who's he?" One of the men asked and pointed his finger at Haruka.

"She's my partner and someone that I can put my trust into to ensure today's event goes on smoothly without interruption." Seiya stood closer to Haruka in a very protective manner. Haruka remained silent and sighed inwardly.

The men checked Haruka out one last time before they produced 4 suitcases.

When Mamoru saw the exchange had taken place, he ordered the divers to climb into the boat. 8 divers took the order professionally as within 15 seconds time, they were marching to the decks with guns on hand and surrounded the 'party' with ease. One of the men tried to pull a gun out but end up holding his hand in pain. His hand was being shot by the forces to avoid any reckless act. By this time, the motorboat that had been carrying Mamoru and Michiru had reached the side of the yacht. Just when Mamoru thought the fishes were in his net, 2 of them managed to swim out from the trap.

With 1 arm strangling Haruka's neck from behind, Seiya used his other free hand to get his gun and pointed at Haruka's temple. "You betrayed me, Haruka." Seiya whispered the words to Haruka's ear. There wasn't any hint of anger in his voice. Only calmness.

"Believe it or not Seiya, I didn't."

"How to you expect me to trust you, Haruka?"

"Haruka….."

Haruka turned her head around to see Michiru covered her mouth in horror.

The 4 villains had been taken away by the polices with another boat. With hostage in hand, Seiya didn't have any intention to save anyone except himself. Currently, only Seiya, Haruka and 4 other polices occupied the deck. Mamoru started his negotiations with Seiya.

"Kou Seiya. You are surrounded by….."

"Cut the crap Inspector. I know that. I was a police before." Seiya cut in to interrupt Mamoru. "The situation is, I have 1 Senior Detective in my hand as hostage. Comply my demand and I will ensure her safety. Otherwise…." Seiya tightened his grip on Haruka's neck. Haruka frowned as she has difficulty in breathing. "…..I will send my best friend here to another world with my own hand."

"No." Michiru anxiously shouted out her objection. Seiya smirked at it.

"My first demand; I want everybody out from my yacht."

The remaining forces shared a look with Mamoru before kept their focus back on Seiya. Mamoru stay rooted on the same spot, reluctant to comply to Seiya' request.

Sensing Mamoru's hesitation, Michiru shouted at Mamoru. "What are you waiting at? Ask them to retreat. He got Haruka."

"He won't kill her!" Mamoru shouted back straightly at Michiru's face. At this point, a shot was being fired and Michiru screamed.

The environment became tension again after the gun shot. Mamoru pulled his gun out of his holster and pointed at Seiya. Seiya had just fired a hot next to Haruka's feet and the gun was at Haruka's temple again. "Try me, Mamoru. I do not wish to repeat my request again."

"Ask them to clear out. There's a life on stake here." Michiru shouted at Mamoru again.

"I don't need your reminder, Ms Kaioh." Mamoru then let a frustrated growl. "Get out from the yacht." Mamoru finally ordered.

The remaining 4 forces slowly move backwards and jumped out from the yacht.

"Let Haruka go." Michiru quickly demanded after the yacht was cleared.

"Not so fast Michiru." Seiya rested his gaze on Mamoru. "I will take Haruka with me and stop following me. If you want her back in one piece." Seiya got lower and whispered to Haruka's ear. "Any message for your beloved, Haruka? Take it as my last present for you."

Their gazes locked. Tears were accumulating at the corner of her eyes but Michiru managed to fight it off and put up a smile.

"I'm sorry." Haruka couldn't find any suitable word except to apologize. "For everything." Her relationship with Michiru took another turn, her best friend was holding her as hostage, and most probably the Tokyo Police Department had categorized her under criminal section. Just when Haruka thought she could change into a new leaf, the whole had collapsed in front of her in the cruelest way and maybe she had to leave the world with full regrets. "Believe me Michiru, I never cheated on u."

"I knew it Haruka. I knew it. You didn't cheat on me. It was a trap from Anna and I was being such a jerk for not trusting you…." By now, tears were steaming down from Michiru's eyes. "I love you, Haruka. Will…..will you take me back?" Michiru forced out the sweetest smile that she could master. Inside the smiling façade, her whole body was actually trembling with fear. Fearing Seiya would actually pull the trigger and blasted Haruka's head off in front of her.

Relieved washed over Haruka after Michiru had finally make her confession. She couldn't restrain herself from smiling even though the situation was a tense one.

"Took you long enough to figure that out Michiru. Pity it's a little bit too late."

Anger soon took over Haruka's senses, when the words came out from Seiya's mouth. Haruka struggled to turn herself around so she could be face to face with Seiya but failed. Seiya tightened his grip causing Haruka to choke.

"Fuck you, Seiya you knew it. It was part of your plan too, right?" It was more to a statement than a question. Haruka was coughing in between the words but she was so pissed off and she felt the needs to curse on her so called best friend for betraying their friendship.

"Stop your struggle Haruka. You got what you want Haruka, and now get in here with me. And you Mamoru, stop following me." Seiya forced Haruka to the lower deck and took her to the control room while Michiru repeatedly calling for Haruka's name. Not long, the yacht moved out from its location and moved further into the big ocean.

When Mamoru had analyze the distance was safe enough for a another round of tailing, Mamoru ordered Hiroshi to move forward along with his own motorboat. At the same time, Mamoru called back to headquarter to apply for an assist from a helicopter. After few minutes, the yacht too a sharp turn and disappeared behind an island. Mamoru sped up to get hold on the yacht but a sudden sound of explosion took him off guarded. Both Hiroshi and Mamoru hurried to the scene only to find the whole yacht had been engulfed by fire. Flames were forcing its way up to the dark sky. Burning debris were scattered around the burning yacht.

"Holy shit." Mamoru murmured with widened eyes.

As for Michiru, her knees went weak at the scene in front of her and fainted.

* * *

5 days. The marines had searched the ocean for 5 days. The remaining ship wrecked, if any, had been brought back for analysis. They couldn't find any sign of human life. They couldn't find the suitcases that Mamoru believed used to contain the drugs and a lot of cash for illegal dealing. And for 5 days, Michiru had been waiting by the beach, hoping to be the first one to get any fresh news from the search.

Blue orbs were still fixing at the far away ocean, ignoring the approaching footsteps. When the footsteps came to a halt, Michiru slowly raised her gaze and met with Mamoru's. She could see the hesitation on Mamoru's face. Mamoru let out a regretful sigh and his frown deepened.

"The search had been fruitless for 5 days. So…..the top management had decided to cease the searching operation" Mamoru spoke with a lowly voice. Just barely above whisper.

The reaction from Michiru was a contrast with Mamoru's. Her blue orbs were flared in anger and disappointment, her hands clenched into fist the she shook her head slowly, objecting to the decision. "There are 2 lives out there in the middle of the ocean, probably fighting for survival, waiting for the rescue team, and yet, now you told me you have to pull out the rescue troops. Since when does the government take a human life so lightly? And we are talking 2 human lives at here."

"There's also probability that both of them had been exploded into pieces, served as food to the carnivorous fishes in the ocean there or….or….the body had been swept by current to the pacific there. How are we going to find them?" Mamoru covered his face with both hands and shook his head. "Haruka is my friend too. I put so much effort on this operation not because I take Haruka as a suspect, it's because I want to prove her innocence. Do you really think I will put Haruka's life in jeopardy….leaving her crying for help while I do nothing, enjoying my tea at home huh? I have no choice Michiru. 5 days and we came back empty handed. We can't afford to waste anymore manpower, Michiru." Never in Mamoru's life had he felt guilty like today. He just couldn't kick off the feeling that, he's part of the reason Haruka fall into this unfortunate fate. Again, Mamoru let out a regretful sigh. "I'm sorry." Mamoru then turned around and face the open sea. "I'm sorry." This time, he forwarded his deepest apologies to Haruka.

There was nothing Michiru could do, except allowing her tears to flow down freely to the sand and into the ocean to lead the message to Haruka that she needed her and she wanted her back by her side.

* * *

The Tokyo Police Department had chosen to announce to the media that Senior Detective Haruka had been killed in the execution of their hazardous duty for the image's sake and had closed up the file as a successful one. Hence, as a tribute to Haruka's contribution, they allowed a corpseless Haruka to be buried at National Police Memorial Park with her coffin covered by Japan national flag.

Team C's Senior Inspector Tenoh Haruka is officially dead.

* * *

Last A/N: I wanted to emphasize a thing at here. Tenoh Haruka is really dead. Sorry for killing her.


	30. This Dance

A/N: Sory for the late update. I was supposed to upload it on Christmas but...I was busy...with the celebration. Don't kill me please. Maybe I have a surprise for you all...Merry Christmas...

Italic = Song lyrics

Bold Italic = Flashback

* * *

Applause flooded the room as the song came to an end. Michiru lowered her both hands, held the violin and the bow together and bowed at the ladies and gentlemen in front of her. Michiru exited the stage through the side staircase only to find Fugukawa Hinchin was waiting for her. (Remember him? The one who's trying to tackle Michiru) Hinchin offered his hand to Michiru when Michiru descending down from stairs. An attendant was waiting by the staircase as well; Michiru then handed the violin and the bow to attendant. "Handle it with care ok?"

It was not a priceless Stradivarius but it holds sentimental value for Michiru. It was the last present from her grandfather before her grandfather passed away due to stroke.

"You were awesome." Hinchin grinned boyishly and his eyes never left Michiru since Michiru since Michiru started her performance. "And you are captivating too."

Michiru smiled shyly before a shade of pink hue spread across her cheek. Michiru slapped playfully on Hinchin's arm, only to earn a chuckle from Hinchin. "I wonder from where you learned your sweet talk actually. You never struck me as one before."

"Well, you know I'm not a good liar. And neither a flirter. So when I say, god must have spent a little more time on this little angel, and send his only angel to Earth …to the mortals…to really have a look at his perfect creation so we won't doubt at his power, I really meant it."

"You are exaggerating, Hinchin." Michiru exclaimed.

"Oh." Hinchin placed his palms together and shook his head regretfully. "Please take back your words Michiru. You are humiliating a master piece from God."

Michiru rolled her eyes and waved the compliment aside. "It's flattering, Hinchin but I don't want to be the center of your attention anymore. It's embarrassing. I heard Teacher is looking for us. Shall we?"

Hinchin laughed before he gave a 'go-ahead' nod.

* * *

Hajime Usui, the owner of Usui & Partners Law Firm, is a well known and well respected figure in law field. His 36 years experiences in law and 56 consecutives undefeated cases had earned him the nickname 'The King of Court'. Currently in semi retired mode, only his close friends, relatives, complicated and challenging cases can only place him back into the court otherwise most of the time, he would recommended his first apprentice; Fugukawa Hinchin and recently acquired apprentice; Kaioh Michiru to anyone who sought for his expertise.

Hichin was walking side by side with Michiru with his palm on Michiru's back waist to guide her to their Teacher.

"Teacher." Both of them bowed at Hajime Usui.

Usui's eyes lit up when he saw his 2 favourite apprentices. Then a mischievous thought crept into his mind as he took Michiru's hand and place a kiss at the back of her hand.

"Wow, wow, Teacher. What causes you to act chivalrously, Teacher? Certainly it's not the usual you." Hinshin asked with a hint of teasing in his question though at the same time he was stating the fact too.

"It was just a kiss on her hand, Hinchin. Don't get so tighten up. Not everyone has the chance to see an angel in real life, right?" With that being said, Usui winked at Michiru.

Michiru rolled her eyes for the second time for the night. "Please not another one."

Both of the gentlemen laughed. When the laughter died down, Usui's demeanor turned serious. "Your performance is startling Michiru. I didn't know you are a prodigy violin player. How come a girl like you can be so beautiful from the inside to outside and so talented at the same time? Besides your violin skill, I'm impressed with your performance in the court too. I agreed to lend out my villa not just to celebrate Christmas with my staffs. I also intended to use this occasion to celebrate your success in bringing the Attorney of the Year award to Usui & Partners Law Firm. You made me the proudest man in Japan by aiding my company to defeat Stanley Morgan to take the Japanese Firm of the Year award home too. Frankly, I was skeptical when Hinchin introduced you to me 2 and half years ago but you have completely proven me wrong. My second proudest moment would be to have you as my apprentice." Again Usui took Michiru's hand and patted it in fatherly manner. Usui nodded his head as well; a sign of recognition towards Michiru's skill and contribution.

Feeling touched by her Teacher's statement, Michiru closed the gap with her Teacher by hugging the old man dearly. "Thank you…thank you, Teacher." Michiru whispered softly at Usui's ear only to earn a chuckle and another fatherly pat at her back.

"Ouch. I feel so left out." Hinchin cut in with a faked expression on his face.

Michiru disengaged herself from Usui and both of them laughed at Hinchi's childish antics.

"So when are my 2 favourites apprentices going to tie the knot?" Out of the blue, Usui popped out and unexpected question.

Hinchin looked surprise while Michiru rubbed her temple. Hinchin then sighed. "Teacher, we are not a couple…..yet. How are we going to bring our relationship to the highest level whereas we haven't gone through the first phase yet?"

It's Usui's turn to look surprise. "You two are not dating? How come? What bout the rumours?"

"Rumours are definitely just rumours. I always take Hinchin as my elder brother, Teacher." Michiru explained in her most soothing voice to avoid disappointment from his Teacher.

"What….what's wrong with Hinchin? He's handsome, smart, talented, has a very bright future…he's every woman's dream man." Usui grabbed Hinchin's arm an pushed him closer to Michiru.

Michiru suddenly look lost. She knew her Teacher didn't mean to be pushy but no matter how hard she cracked her brain, she understood she couldn't produce an answer that could satisfy her Teacher. It was at this time Hinchin jumped in to the rescue.

"Teacher, Michiru is every man's dream woman too. I won't blame her for playing hard to catch. But don't worry, Teacher. I won't back down so easily. I will give my best shot to get this woman."

The answer seemed strong enough to convince their Teacher to drop down the topic. Teacher patted Hinchin's shoulder to show his encouragement. Meanwhile, Hinchin locked his gaze at Michiru, sending every signal through his gaze, that he really meant his every word. Michiru looked away and sighed internally.

The music changed its tempo and Usui used this chance to engage his 2 apprentices in a dance. Usui forcefully pushed them out to the dance floor then he went to join another group of lawyers for another discussion.

Halfway through the dance floor, Michiru pulled her hand back and stared at Hinchin regretfully. "I'm sorry Hinchin, I'm feeling tired. Can you excuse me for a while?" Without waiting for the reply, Michiru walked away and moved elegantly to the balcony. Hinchin on the other side felt dejected. He let his gaze to linger on Michiru's back for a moment before he walked away from the dance floor too.

* * *

At the balcony, Michiru closed her eyes and let the night breeze to play with her hair and to kiss her every exposed skin. Their previous subject had brought back the unwanted memories that Michiru had been trying so hard for 3 years, to lock it at the furthest side of her brain. For 3 years, she hated water, afraid of the beach. She spent the first half years searching for Haruka but to no avail. For the next 2 and half years, she kept herself busy with her work, never for once she stopped for a break, and thus she was rewarded with prestigious award. She had stopped serving the government after Haruka's death and she joined Hinchin's company and together they teamed up until today. Once, she tried to free herself from this curse by trying to give a chance to Hinchin but every time they met, she would feel disappointed that Hinchin is not blond, his eyes color was not teal and his touch is not as soft as certain blondie. Then she realized Haruka had already became part of her life and sometime, in the middle of the night, she would wake up from a nightmare following by a shout 'I hate you, Tenoh' at the empty air. Her career is picking up, the hottest guy in law field is tackling her, she was supposed to be the happiest woman in Japan and yet, the fact is like a mirror to her. She was plunged into deeper depression everyday.

Footsteps were approaching Michiru from behind. Michiru sighed again. Sometimes she hated Hinchin's insistent. She needed time to be alone, to feel the peace on her mind but Hinchin seemed doesn't know when to back off. And it irked Michiru very much. The footsteps stopped and Michiru waited for the worst.

"May I have this dance?" A husky voice asked from behind.

Michiru's body went rigid instantly. Her heart beats increased and her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe her ears. That husky voice that she missed so much suddenly reached her ear form the back.

"Eerrmm…..may I have your hand and may I have this dance?" the husky voice tried again.

_This is not our favourite song,_

_But the night's moving right along,_

_May I have your hand, may I have this dance?_

Slowly, very slowly, and painfully, Michiru turned around with her hand shaking non stop. If Michiru had heart attack, most probably she would be dead by now, considering her current heartbeats. She finally met with the owner of the voice, and her jaw almost dropped to the ground. She rubbed her eyes. It's still the same. She pinched her own cheek, and it's remained the same. The tall, lanky figure remained the same, rooting at the same spot in front of her.

"If I'm not much mistaken…" The figure pointed at Michiru's stiletto. "….that is a brand new shoes. So, I think it will be a shame not to give it a chance, right?" The intruder smiled.

_I sense that you are amused,_

_But you just bought those brand new shoes,_

_It would be such a shame not to give us the chance,_

"Haruka!" Michiru screamed and lurched forward.

"What?" the intruder almost lost her balance when Michiru pawed on her. Michiru was hugging him tightly and the intruder used all her might to disengaged herself and gently pushed Michiru away. Michiru stared at the intruder with questioning eyes. "Wait, wait. I think you have mistaken me for someone else."

Anger flashed through Michiru's eyes at the intruder's denial. "God dammit Haruka. How can I mistaken you for someone else? Your hair, your eyes, your voice your….your….everything just looks like Haruka. What games are you trying to play with me Haruka? I have suffered more than enough already. You suddenly appeared but refuse to acknowledge yourself as Haruka. Are you trying to put more misery on me, Haruka? After 3 years, is this how you treated me? For god sake I thought you were dead." Michiru screamed her lungs out at the intruder while at the same time tears were pouring out from her blue orbs.

"Sorry if I'm have misleading you but I'm really not Haruka." The intruder denied again.

"What the fuck…."

"Look. Believe me. I'm not Haruka. Really. It's true."

"Then where the hell is Haruka?"

The intruder moved forward cautiously to avoid pulling anymore trigger on Michiru's unstable emotion. "Look, I'm sorry I'm not Haruka, though I may look like her. But I can tell you something bout Haruka."

Blue orbs clashed with teal orbs.

"Haruka. Tenoh Haruka. I know her. Actually she got a message for you. I relay the message to you but with 1 condition. Dance with me."

Her request was firm and he offered her hand to Michiru. Michiru was utterly confused. How could someone that looked exactly like Haruka denied herself as Haruka but was holding a message from Haruka instead. Michiru suddenly felt tired but she was eager to know the truth. Michiru grabbed the intruderr's hand and led her to the dance floor. They took their spot and their eyes met again. The intruder put her hand around at Michriu's back but Michiru encircled her arms around her neck; to reminisce her time with Haruka.

"Michiru….?"

Michiru smiled. "You said you were not Haruka but you knew my name and you have her scent. I don't understand."

The intruder frowned and sighed. "Sorry. I'm really not Haruka. I will show my ID to you later to proof that I'm not lying."

"I rather you don't show me any proof at all.'

"I apologize for threatening you for a dance with a message from Haruka. To tell you the truth, actually I don't hope to miss a dance with someone that put the beautiful in life."

_And oh, my love,_

_There's only so many dances,_

_We can take across the night,_

_So while it's just me and you,_

_I thought I might say to you,_

_You put the beautiful in life,_

"It is part of the message from Haruka?" Michiru asked.

The intruder smiled but decided to ignore the question. "She apologized for leaving you alone. You were here, but she's never home."

"It was my fault. If I could trust her more, she won't fall into the trap. And maybe….juz maybe…."

"You were wrong. At one time when she was lost in darkness, you appeared and reached out for her. You are her pillar. She could stay afloat because you were carrying her. You know there are dark secrets inside her heart, but you disguised as a fool, to let her other heroine side to protect you."

_I know at time that you feel alone,_

_When I'm here and I never home,_

_You said it before, it's the price that you pay,_

_On matters of clarity,_

_It's no secret you carry me,_

_But you disguise thoughts of fool, I will keep you safe,_

"She did it with flying colours. She saved me twice."

"Yeah…..she told me that."

They continued to sway along in silence, secretly hoping the song would never end.

_This is not our favourite song,_

_But I wish it go on and on,_

_It's moment like this singers do all they can do stop time,_

_So let me just say to you,_

_Before the DJ changed the tunes,_

_You put the beautiful in life,_

_You put the beautiful in life,_

_

* * *

_

The music stopped but Michiru was still clung on the intruder. The intruder seemed didn't mind at all until they were the last remaining dancers on the dance floor then only Michiru moved out from her stupor. Michiru stared deeper into the intruder's teal eyes. She saw the reflection of herself and….Haruka. Michiru bit her lower lip to stifle a sigh.

"Ok. Let's say I believe in your every word. Where's Haruka?" Michiru asked.

The intruder's vision slowly dropped to the ground. Her mind immediately flew back to 3 years ago. The unfortunate scene replayed on her mind. Her frown deepened and she sighed inadvertently. "She's dead."

"No." Michiru murmured softly. "No!" It was louder and firmer this time. "She's standing at here, right in front of me but yet keep on denying her true identity."

"Michiru….."

"How could you do that to me, Tenoh!" Michiru slapped the intruder hard on her cheek and ran out from the villa.

"Michiru…" Ignoring the stung on her cheek, the intruder chased for Michiru but was interrupted by a hand on her wrist that spun her round.

"Hey, you…" The sentence hanging at the mid air. His eyeballs almost dropped out from his socket. "Tenoh Haruka? How on earth…I thought you were…"

"Dead, right?" The intruder eyed at Hinchin dangerously "Even though I'm dead, it doesn't mean you can hit on Michiru." The intruder slapped Hinchin's hand away and carried on with her chase.

* * *

Michiru couldn't go far with her stiletto. She was in the middle of the garden when finally the intruder caught up with her.

"Michiru, wait." The intruder grabbed Michiru by her wrist.

"Let me go." Michiru struggled to free herself but the grip was too strong for her.

"Hear me out, will you."

"Why should I when you are lying straight to my face, Tenoh."

At this moment the intruder flashed out her ID and shoved it to Michiru's face. "This is my ID. My name is Shigeru KaE."

Michiru stared intently at the ID. The ID did really bear the name Shigeru KaE with a picture that looked exactly like Haruka. Citizenship: British.

"You believe me now?"

Michiru was speechless.

"Look, I apologize for confusing you….but Tenoh Haruka is dead. I was by her side when she passed away. She….she got a message for you."

In these 3 years, never for once Michiru acknowledged Haruka was dead. From Michiru's point of view, Haruka had disappeared and not death as no one could find her corpse yet. Michiru still put her on faith on Haruka, that one day Haruka would show up at her doorstep, smiling apologetically with flowers on hand, another hand scratching the back of his head sheepishly, begging for forgiveness from Michiru for abandon Michiru for quite a long period. So when some random person, with Haruka's appearance, suddenly delivered the news that she had been denying all these while; Michiru felt she was being hit by an aeroplane. Especially her heart. It crashed at once. The last reason that's supporting her psychology for 3 years had gone. She dropped on her knees and broke down.

The intruder down on one knee, facing Michiru and kept on with the message, regardless Michiru's current fragile condition. "You were the most beautiful thing that happened in her life. She really meant it. Never for once she regretted it. But she was sorry for the night, the night that claimed her life and it was all due to her own fault. For certain reason her life had been a complete mess. She…she worked for the forces but she secretly deal with yakuza for money. But you changed her. She determined to turn into new leaf but…her relationship with you took another turn and it had led her to make a final deal with yakuza that eventually led to her death.

"Please stop it." Michiru begged in between the sobs. "Please…."

"You were the sole reason for her regrets." Ignoring Michiru's teary pleas, the intruder kept on. It was not an easy task for her either. Tears were threatening to roll from her own eyes too. "And you were the sole reason; she couldn't leave this world in peace. You deserved someone much better. Not someone as irresponsible, corrupted, and unsecured like her. And she had passed this responsibility to me."

Michiru moved out from her reverie and stared at Shigeru KaE with confusing look.

"She….erm….kinda put you under my care. She asked for my favour to… love you more than her, to compensate for your losses in all these years, to put you as my top priorities above everything else, to…to….just to be someone that is a completely different with her, someone that is perfectly match with you and most of all someone that you can rely on and not someone that causes you to worry and doubts and suspicious on me." Shigeru KaE scratched her head in frustration when she realized she had difficulties in expressing herself. An action that's so familiar and missed by Michiru. Realization immediately struck in.

Michiru cupped KaE's cheek and allowed her blue eyes to pierce into teal eyes. "Tell me again who you are." Her voice was barely above whisper but it was gentle and soothing.

"I'm Shigeru KaE. Forever I will be Shigeru KaE. I don't want to be someone that causes piles of misery to you, someone irresponsible that only thinking of running away, leaving you to fight alone. I hate Tenoh Haruka that unworthy low life that only caused pain to you…I was supposed to bring you happiness…dammit. " With that being said, the tears that had been accumulating finally rolled down from the teals eyes. Michiru grabbed KaE by her collar to push herself forward to let their lips met. A kiss that allow the hidden truth to surge only to two of them. Michiru traced her finger to KaE's stomach, pulled her shirt up and slide her hand in. When her hand found the familiar scar stretched across the same familiar abdomen, Michiru smiled on the kiss.

The clock struck 12 and soon Christmas wishes were echoing through the villa. At the same time, fireworks beautified the dark night witnessing the 2 lover birds finally found their way back home.

* * *

_**The respiratory system got stuck and she choked. Within few seconds, she was coughing heavily as she vomited few mouthful of salt water. Other than coughing, she looked completely fine although her face seemed colourless. Who could blame her? They had been fighting against the water current and struggling against the waves for the whole night.**_

"_**I'm glad you make it. How am I going to spend the rest of my life without you nagging by my side? The world will look dull. It's no fun without you."**_

"_**Where are we? This place doesn't look like heaven."**_

"_**Of course not. I'm not finish with this mortal world yet. Come. We have a plane to catch."**_

"_**No. I need to find Michiru." Haruka tried to get on her feets but her legs were too weak to support her weight. She fell back with a groain.**_

"_**I don't know what's wrong with your fucking mind, Haruka." Seiya walked few steps away, kicking the sand along the way to release her frustration. "Your world doesn't evolve around Michiru only. I save your fucking life not for you to get back to her side and get fucked up again. Do you know why you are stuck at here with me in this isolated island, Haruka? Because Mamoru had been assigned to trap you, Haruka. You are under their radar. They are suspecting you. The reason they put you in charge of my case because they plan to wrap us up together. There's no turning for you. Do you understand now?'**_

"_**And how do you get to know so much?"**_

"_**Money can buy almost everything, Haruka. Including you. Before Michiru came into the picture of course. Even Furuhata wants you dead, Haruka. And it was all because of me. You are stuck in the middle, surrounded by enemies; the forces and yakuza are going after you."**_

"_**You put up this big show just trying to rescue me?"**_

"_**Hell no, Haruka." Seiya took his seat beside Haruka with her front facing the sea. "I apologize for being so selfish. I always wanted you to be my partner. As long as you are in deep shit trouble, sooner or later you will come to me. But the Taiwanese has another plan for me. The forced me to execute Furuhata's men."**_

_**Haruka turned her head aside and staring daggers at Seiya. "You lied to me."**_

"_**I was forced to. Those Taiwanese never care for my life. Because I'm a Japanese. Furuhata was threatening me and never for once they think of to send me backups. So I staged everything up. I took the money from the Taiwanese, the drug and arms from the Thais, sell it for more money and get disappear from the world."**_

"_**And you drag me along with you. You think I cannot settle this."**_

"_**Yes." Seiya stared sharply at Haruka with his firm answer. "Your brain always failed to function whenever Michiru's around."**_

_**Seiya may be right. But does he have to be so blatantly honest, never for a second considering for her feeling? Haruka felt humiliated and sighed. "So, what are we going to do next?"**_

_**Seiya took out a mini booklet from his pocket and passed it to Haruka. "Tenoh Haruka has passed away in the explosion. From today onwards, you are Shigeru KaE."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Both of them separated for breath but their foreheads were still on each other. Michiru traced KaE's lips with her fingers, already missing those lips.

"Merry Christmas." Michiru whispered.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Sharing the same feeling, KaE leaned in for another kiss but a finger on her lips stopped her from doing so. KaE stared at Michiru with questioning eyes while Michiru smiled mischievously.

"Shigeru KaE ne?"

"Huh?"

"Well….I'm currently an uprising lawyer and of course is the most sought woman in law field. And Shigeru KaE…. is a totally stranger to me. So…." Michiru stood up and slowly walked away with her hips moving scandalously. "If you want to get me, you have to fight off dozens of challengers and have to put in super extra effort."

Shigeru KaE quickly got on foot and caught up with Michiru. "But I came back with sincerity." KaE took a mini box out from her coat pocket and opened it, revealing an aquamarine 3-stone 4 carat ring.

The sight of the ring left Michiru speechless and stunned.

KaE was nervous. Michiru didn't look ecstatic at all when Shigeru KaE produced the ring. "I thought….if our feeling can survive in all these years…so…..I thought….maybe….it's the time….to…..errmm….take the relationship errmm….to another level." Shigeru KaE stammered.

With her gaze still locking at the ring, Michiru took the ring out with her thumb and forefinger and scrutinized it. A moment later, she put the ring back into the box and took the box with her. Shigeru KaE watched her every movements with hopeful eyes but when Michiru replied a 'NO' straight at her face, her face drained out of colour.

"I take this ring with me for safe keeping. Tenoh Haruka had left me stranded all alone for 3 years. Since you are the chosen one to inherit her wishes, I thought it's only fair for me to test your sincerity for 3 years time too right? Not to mention you didn't bring flower along for proposal. So unromantic. Try again when you are well prepared next time." With that being said, Michiru placed a chaste kiss on KaE's lips and walked away, humming happily with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: So...my life is spared huh..I think. I had give you all guys the hint. I will upload my next chap on Christmas. If it was not a happy ending, why I purposely choose this date to upload it? Only Mantaray sees through my trick. You are no fun at all. Tenoh and Kaioh, I can keep back the reviews right? You can still keep that kiss.

One more thing. I hate Five for Fighting for releasing the song This Dance at the wrong time. My initial ending was supposed to be at Champions League Final where Michiru (in memory of Haruka) will be attending a final game between Arsenal (I'm huge fan of Arsenal so I will make Haruka as Arsenal fan too) and what what team and Arsenal will lift the CL trophy then the Arsenal fans will be celebrating and incidentally Michiru will bumped on Haruka. Because of this song...I love this song too much...and this song manage to give me an incredible romantic feeling...I will smile happily whenever I heard this song so...I finally succumb to this song and use it as my ending theme. Most probably there will be an epilogue. I try to upload on New Year. Once again Merry Christmas.


	31. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Only Shigeru KaE and Keanu Lee is mine. There rest belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

"You may kiss the bride."

They shared a brief kiss and the crowd cheered. Keanu Lee waved to the crowd before he gave a wink to Shigeru KaE. KaE laughed and flashed a pair thumbs up at him. Lee then motioned the guests to the buffet area and the wedding dinner is officially started.

KaE's gaze was locked on the newly wedded couple and inadvertently, she let out a sigh. She scanned the surrounding area once again, taking notice of the warm blue sea, a row of white flags sticking along the beach with an armchair located at the side of every flags. Just before the flag, there was a mini stage where the wedded couple exchanged the vows in front of a bunch of eyewitness; but currently was occupied by a live band, arranged by the hotel, to perform on this special occasion. And then there were hand made aisle stretching from the open entrance and ended up near the stage. KaE remained rooted on the same spot, at the side of the stage though majority of the guests were already jostling around the buffet area. Everything was in white including the chairs and table cloth, giving the impression of pure and innocent to the public though KaE knew Keanu Lee was far from these 2 words. The setting sun played an important factor in enhance the romantic atmosphere.

Everything was so perfect in KaE's eyes, causing her mind to inadvertently drift back to 2 and half years ago. The night she went down on 1 knee in front of Michiru. KaE make a mental calculation and she sighed impatiently when she realized she has to wait for another half year to pop out the question again. Her train of though was being interrupted when she felt a hand trying to entwine with her own. She looked to her side and saw Michiru was smiling at her. Michiru then tightened her grip and dragged KaE with her.

Michiru headed to the open entrance then walked down through the aisle, all the way making sure KaE was staying by her side. KaE was amused with Michiru's action but decided to keep her mouth shut to keep to keep the magical moment and not to ruin the imaginary images that were running on her head. Once they reached the stage, Michiru faced directly at KaE, both hands clutching at KaE's hands with shy smile across her angelic face. The way the sea breeze played with her hair and the way the setting sun bathed on her face caused KaE to marvel at the beauty in front of her.

"I do." Michiru suddenly blurted out the words.

"Huh?"

Michiru giggled at KaE's confused expression. "I said I do, silly." Michiru then raised her right hand and waiting for KaE's response. But all KaE's could do was to stare at the ring that she presented to Michiru 2 and half years ago currently wrapping around Michiru's middle finger. How she wished she could relocate the ring to Michiru's ring finger.

Michiru sighed at KaE's lack of response. "Love, do you want to kneel 1 more time again?"

Realization immediately struck in when Michiru mentioned the word 'kneel'. KaE 's eye widened followed by a big smile slowly spread across her face. "Yes!" Shigeru KaE then laughed like a maniac while repeatedly shouting the words 'Yes' and "I did it' and pumped her victorious fist into the thin air. Michiru's smile could only widen, witnessing KaE's antic.

When KaE managed to calm herself down, she took a deep breathe and kept her straight posture. "Ok I'm ready." Like a glue, the big smile never left KaE's face.

Michiru raised her right hand again but this time KaE knew how to react. KaE took the engagement ring from Michiru's middle finger. Her own hand was shaking nervously and very slowly KaE put the ring on Michiru's ring finger. A new feeling of happiness washed over Michiru when the ring finally found its rightful finger. Tears of the same happiness were threatening to fall down too.

"May I kiss the bride now?"

KaE's question managed to pull Michiru out from her own reverie. Michiru smiled and KaE took it as a cue to close the gap in between them. Whistling could be heard from the other side of the wedding party. KaE turned around and saw Lee put his 2 thumbs up for KaE. KaE replied with a toothy grin.

"Now, love." Michiru requested for KaE's attention. "Since we have upgraded our each other status, can you tell me now how Lee got his current name?"

"Eerrmm…" KaE scratched her temple, undecided. "You know I can't tell you Michi."

"Not even 5 minutes I be your wife, you are hiding things from me already." Michiru wrapped her arms around KaE's neck and pulled her closer. Being forceful won't work on Shigeru KaE, but if Michiru used her killer skill aka seduction skill, then it's a different story. "Is it from the movie 'Matrix'? I knew he got hook up with the character Neo from the movie. Keanu Lee sounds like Keanu Reeves like? He even dresses like Neo in the movie." Michiru couldn't stifle a laugh when her memories went back to the day when Seiya suddenly appeared from his bedroom with sunglasses and black trench coat.

KaE was laughing nervously by now. She couldn't tell Michiru about Seiya's funny obsession towards Keanu Reeves. It will totally end their friendship.

"Maybe I borrow KaE for a minute?" Lee appeared in the nick of time to save the situation and dragged KaE away. When they are far enough from the crowd, Lee revealed his intention. "We have a business."

"What business?" KaE eyed at Lee curiously.

"A mafia boss recently has some problems with the cops. He wants us to solve the problem for him."

"NO!" KaE answered sternly. "We faked our own death because we want a new life. Here. In England. Why want to involve with mafia again, Lee? You're someone's husband now, Lee. Don't you understand the importance of family? Furthermore, Michiru will kill me if….."

"20 million. In pound sterling."

"What?" KaE stopped ranting when Lee cut in. The amount blurted out by Lee totally got her attention.

"So?"

"Eermm…..well…..if it's 1 time off deal….then….."

Lee smiled wickedly. The 20 million pound managed to tempt KaE to have a change of mind. But the battle in between good and evil still have a long way to go. Michiru suddenly appeared out of nowhere and threw a 'NO DEAL' answer straight at Lee's face, leaving no room for objection. She then grabbed KaE's ear, and pulled her away from her corrupted friend.

"Ouch. It hurts Michiru." KaE whined.

"It will hurt much more if you don't behave, love."

"But getting married needs hell a lot of money Mic….OOoouuuucchhhhh….."

Kou Seiya aka Keanu Lee watched his friend pitifully being dragged away by the autocratic queen along with the painful scream from his poor friend howling along the open walkway. Lee shook his head and walked away. "Woman."

* * *

And here's the epilogue. Phew. Finally. The story is finished. Thank you for all the reviews and supports for all these years. This is the first time I completed a long fan fic story so I feel kinda proud with it. The story took me 3 years to finish and the story went through some ups and downs with me so the story will have a special place in my heart. Thanz again for all the support and there's some questions from my reviewers that I haven't answer yet. Below are the answers. (And special thanz to you too who left me 27 or 24 reviews in 1 nite time. you know who you are. And to someone who never missed to review my story. Thz)

1. I don't know why I suddenly write it in 3rd party. Just suddenly have that feel.

2. Anna is dead. Seiya killed her.

3. As for Shigeru KaE, actually this name has some connection with my real name. So in my future stories, Shigeru KaE will be potrayed by me. Haha.

4. For the capital E in KaE its a combination of 2 names. My name and my ex. I know its silly but when I combine it, I actually quite like tat name. Capital E makes it special too.

I'm planning another story now but unlike 'Black n White',I will only upload it once I have completed it. The main reason is, I don't know how long I will drag to upload a new chapter. Don't want to create any frustrations. So it also means I will disappear from here for quite along time unless I have 1 shot story. My new story needs hell alot of research but I think I will have fun with it coz I quite like the topic for my new story. Enough of my babbling, until then. *Bow*


End file.
